Le moment où cela commença
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction. SR-LE. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 1**** :**

Des yeux verts.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que tout devienne noir.

La noirceur était épaisse, presque comme une masse solide appuyant sur toutes les parties de son corps. (Avait-il encore même un corps ?). Dans un premier temps, il s'affola parce qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer mais ensuite il supposa que la respiration n'était plus vraiment nécessaire étant donné que maintenant, il était mort. Combien de temps était-il resté là dans cet état, à cet endroit ? Il ne le savait pas. Le temps, y avait-il encore une telle notion après la vie ?

Mais alors, la pression environnante diminua progressivement et cela continua jusqu'à un point dans le néant, dans l'apesanteur. Le noir absolu devint gris foncé, puis celui-ci passa au gris, ce dernier se transforma alors en gris clair avant de devenir blanc, extrêmement blanc.

Sa première impression d'être en enfer était désormais sujette à caution. Le noir le plus noir pouvait constituer l'enfer mais qu'en était-il de la lumière, à la fois en terme de masse et de luminosité ?

Devant lui apparurent des yeux. Il avait espéré qu'ils fussent verts, mais bleus perçants, c'était mieux que rouges malveillants. Leur éclat et leur netteté étaient irréels, mais ces yeux avaient appartenu au regretté Albus Dumbledore, donc leur qualité pouvait être extraordinaire si les lois supranaturelles l'autorisaient, si toutefois de telles lois existaient.

« Severus » prononça le vieil homme avec des yeux vides.

Severus Rogue découvrit qu'il pouvait incliner la tête, mais retrouver sa voix fut difficile. Il expira, puis il comprit qu'il pouvait de nouveau respirer. C'était assez curieux. Il ressentit cette expiration comme la libération des années de colère refoulée, de frustration, d'amertume, de tristesse et tout le coté négatif de sa vie. Il respira de nouveau et se trouva lui-même rempli d'une étrange sensation presque étrangère, l'espoir.

Retrouvant finalement sa voix, Severus répliqua « Dumbledore ».

« Oui, mon garçon » dit Dumbledore simplement.

Bien qu'il se sentît mieux qu'il ne l'avait été pendant des années, la personnalité épineuse de Severus était toujours là, il se retrouva donc rapidement ennuyé par l'attitude constamment équivoque de son ancien condisciple.

« Quoi » demanda-t-il. « Que voulez-vous, Dumbledore ? Etes-vous ici pour m'envoyer de 'l'autre coté', pour ainsi dire ? »

Dumbledore rit malgré lui sous cape. « Comment vous sentez-vous, mon cher garçon ? » fut la question qui sortit des lèvres de l'homme à la barbe.

Avec un soupir acerbe, Severus grogna « Je vais très bien… mieux que cela en fait, mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. Si je suis mort, je suppose que c'est la vie après la mort et que vous êtes ici en tant que guide ».

Il y eut de nouveau ce rire inepte sous cape. Severus fronça profondément les sourcils puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et il fut étonné pour la première fois d'avoir encore un corps.

« Eh bien, voyez-vous Severus, c'est ce dont je voudrais discuter avec vous. Peu ont la chance du retour, de pouvoir faire encore une fois les choses, mais de temps en temps les puissances en place accordent ce privilège très spécial à une personne ».

Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent, Severus demanda : « Mais de quoi, parlez-vous, Dumbledore ? ».

L'expression joviale de Dumbledore disparut et fut remplacée par une autre, plus sobre. « On vous a distribué une main difficile à jouer dans la vie, Severus. Votre vie n'a jamais été la vôtre et je suis désolé pour la part que j'ai prise dans votre asservissement vis-à-vis d'un nouveau maître. Vous avez fait des erreurs, oui mais, vous avez fait plus qu'assez pour réparer les torts que vous aviez commis, et pourtant votre vie a été injustement raccourcie d'une cruelle et horrible façon. Et ce juste au moment où vous auriez pu finalement être libre, car vous êtes mort quelques heures seulement avant qu'Harry ait vaincu Voldemort. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, mon garçon, c'est la chose suivante. Si vous aviez la chance de revivre votre vie, le feriez-vous ? »

Perplexe, pensant à une plaisanterie ou à un jeu, car cela devait être impossible, Severus dit doucement, incapable d'examiner les yeux de Dumbledore « Oui, je le ferais… il y a tant de choses que je changerais ». Il fit une pause, se rappelant de son enfance terrible mais rencontrant ensuite Lily et comment elle devint la lumière dans l'obscurité de son monde. Pendant ces quelques courtes années où ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde. Puis il se rappela du jour où il avait rompu ce lien sacré à jamais, simplement en prononçant l'expression 'sang de bourbe '.

« Tout est tombé en morceaux le jour où j'ai appelé Lily… » murmura t-il, incapable de finir sa phrase.

« Oui » dit tristement Dumbledore en inclinant lentement sa tête. « C'est ce que vous avez appelé 'votre pire souvenir', si je ne me trompe pas ».

Severus fixa brusquement Dumbledore. « Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, Dumbledore. Et alors quoi ? Essayez-vous me dire que vous avez le pouvoir de me renvoyer, que je pourrai de nouveau refaire les choses ? C'est impossible ».

« Je ne possède pas ce pouvoir » dit Dumbledore sereinement « mais il y a des pouvoirs beaucoup plus grands que n'importe quel homme ne peut comprendre. Oui, Severus, vous pouvez y retourner si vous le désirez. Vous conserverez cependant tous vos souvenirs de votre vie passée. Si bien que, sachant ce que vous avez fait de mal, cela vous sera bénéfique dans votre nouvelle vie même si vous pouvez parfois trouver que ces vieux souvenirs vous hantent. Etes-vous sûr de vouloir y retourner ? »

Severus réfléchit pendant un certain temps, que ce fut long ou court, il ne pouvait le dire. Mais finalement, il dit « Oui ».

« Très bien » répondit Dumbledore. « Bonne chance, Severus ».

Severus cligna puis rouvrit les yeux. Il était de nouveau vêtu comme un étudiant, à l'extérieur de Poudlard dans son parc et ce par une après-midi ensoleillée des premiers jours d'été. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit James Potter et son groupe qui s'approchaient. Il connaissait la date exacte de cette journée.

C'était le jour de son pire souvenir quand la spirale infernale des évènements se mit en mouvement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième chapitre. En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Ca va, Servilus ? » lança James d'une voix forte.

Severus eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul en se souvenant de cet horrible nom. Il regarda ses mains, laissa tomber son sac sur l'herbe et commença à saisir sa baguette quand James cria « Expelliarmus ».

Severus grogna tandis qu'il regardait sa baguette voler dans l'air et tomber derrière lui dans l'herbe avec un bruit sourd. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement Severus se réprimanda lui-même d'avoir été pris au dépourvu comme cela. Il avait déjà vécu cela une fois. Sûrement qu'il aurait dû mieux savoir que James essayerait de nouveau de le ridiculiser, mais Severus savait qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revivre cette journée, recommencer sa vie à partir de ce moment précis. Recevoir les moqueries de James Potter ralluma une vieille haine à l'intérieur de Severus. Pourquoi était-ce ce jour là qui devait être son tout premier jour dans sa nouvelle vie ?

Puis James dit « Impedimenta » en pointant sa baguette sur Severus qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne.

Pour la deuxième fois, Severus se réprimanda. Il avait l'esprit, les compétences et l'expérience d'un sorcier adulte qui avait combattu dans une guerre, il avait été un espion et avait vu plus de morts que n'importe lequel de ces autres garçons de seize ans et pourtant dans son corps plus jeune, il se sentait complètement maladroit et socialement déplacé comme si c'était la première fois. Rien n'avait-il changé ?

Eh bien, il s'assurerait que les choses changeraient bien cette fois-ci. Alors que Severus était allongé par terre et haletait, James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies, une foule se constitua autour d'eux. Queudver était également debout à présent et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation. Il avait contourné Lupin dont la tête était plongée dans un livre afin d'avoir une meilleure vue.

_Je dois juste récupérer ma baguette et contre-attaquer, leur montrer une ou deux choses_ pensa Severus sauvagement puis il se rappela que Lily devait venir à son secours. S'il battait facilement et tout seul les autres garçons, elle ne viendrait pas et il ne pourrait jamais plus rectifier ce qu'il avait fait de mal et ce pour toujours. A regret, Severus ravala sa fierté et permit aux garçons de rire de lui à ses dépens… enfin pour l'instant.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Sevilo ? » Demanda James.

« Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin » dit Sirius d'air mauvais. « Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur toute sa copie et ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot ».

Plusieurs personnes qui observaient la scène rirent. Queudver, le petit rat, émit un ricanement aigu. Severus essayait de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui, il luttait comme s'il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes.

« Attends… un peu » haleta-t-il en regardant fixement James avec une expression de pure haine. « Attends… un peu… jusqu'à… ce que je te prouve que tout cela est faux ».

Severus sourit d'air satisfait. Il avait été en mesure de finir sa phrase, cette fois-ci.

« C'est beaucoup, venant de toi » dit Sirius froidement. « Qu'as-tu l'intention de nous prouver, Servilo ? Que ton nez est le plus grand du monde ? ».

En dépit de tout, voir James et Sirius en vie et le tourmenter de nouveau fut une fois de plus humiliant au-delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Severus jura haut et fort et essaya de prononcer des formules magiques mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres de lui, rien ne se passait.

« Lave ta bouche ! » dit James d'un ton glacial. « Récurvite ! ».

Des bulles de savon rose s'échappèrent alors de sa bouche. La mousse recouvrait ses lèvres et le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié mais il supporta tout cela car il savait ce qui arriverait ensuite.

« Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! ».

Severus jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'où venait cette voix et ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur la jeune Lily Evans. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle et même plus que dans ses souvenirs. Son cœur battait à grands coups, libre de tout émotion.

_Lily… oh Lily._

James et Sirius regardèrent autour d'eux. La main libre de James passa dans ses cheveux, à la grande consternation de Severus. Il avait délibérément foiré, là.

« Ca va, Evans ? » déclara James en essayant d'avoir un ton mature et impressionnant.

« Laisse-le tranquille » répéta Lily. Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance et Severus sentit son cœur faire un bond. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? ».

« Eh bien » dit James qui semblait réfléchir à la question ; « C'est le simple fait qu'il existe si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

Beaucoup d'élèves autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire y compris Sirius et Queudver mais Lupin toujours concentré sur son livre resta impassible, tout comme Lily. Severus prit note du comportement de Lupin cette fois-là et réalisa que peut être Lupin n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais que les autres, mais présentement, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily.

« Tu te crois drôle ? » dit-elle d'un ton glacial. « Mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le tranquille ! ».

« Je le ferai si tu sors avec moi, Evans » dit James précipitamment. « Allez…Sors avec moi et je ne lèverai plus jamais ma baguette sur le vieux Servilo ».

Severus sentit que les effets du maléfice d'entrave se dissipaient. Il rampait vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon.

« Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais le choix entre toi et le calamar géant » répondit Lily.

Severus rayonna intérieurement. Il était si fier de Lily. En la voyant tenir tête à James, son comportement la fit davantage aimer de lui.

« Pas de chance, Cornedrue » dit Sirius rapidement en se retournant vers Severus. « Attention ! ».

Severus dirigea sa baguette directement sur James et l'atteignit aux pieds. James se redressa rapidement. Severus se demanda s'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser Sectumsempra comme la dernière fois, mais il n'avait pas voulu avoir recours à la magie noire. Le prochain événement, il le connaissait. Severus se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête révélant ainsi à la vue de tous ses deux jambes maigres et son caleçon grisâtre.

Il endura cette ultime humiliation parce qu'il savait qu'il le fallait. Seulement un peu plus longtemps, maintenant.

Beaucoup de personnes dans la petite foule poussèrent des acclamations. Sirius, James et Queudver rugirent de rire.

La voix de Lily lança. « Fais-le descendre ! ».

« Mais certainement » dit James et il donna un léger coup de baguette. Severus retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, sa baguette brandie mais Sirius s'exclama. « Petrificus Totalus » et Severus bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

« LAISSE-LE TRANQUILLE ! » hurla Lily. Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et de Sirius.

« Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort » dit James avec gravité.

« Alors, libère-le du maléfice ! ».

James poussa un profond soupir puis se retourna vers Severus et marmonna le contre sort.

« Voilà, tu peux partir » dit-il tandis que Severus se remettait sur ses pieds. «Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Sevilus ».

« Je n'ai… » commença à dire Severus. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Lily » dit-il fermement tout en la regardant au lieu de James. Il était encore trop embarrassé pour oser la remercier devant tout le monde mais au moins il ne l'avait pas appelée 'sang de bourbe'. Ce mot ne franchirait plus jamais ses lèvres. Ses yeux fixèrent ceux de Lily mais elle était blessée parce qu'il avait refusé son aide.

_Oh mon Dieu, non_ implora Severus. _Lily, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait…ne me hais pas._

Lily se retourna et s'éloigna, laissant de nouveau Severus être la proie des Maraudeurs mais ils n'allaient pas continuer à l'humilier ainsi, pas cette fois ! Il était tellement rapide avec sa baguette. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Les quatre d'entre eux y compris Lupin pour faire bonne mesure furent stupéfiés dans les cinq secondes. C'est avec un petit sourire que Severus quitta les lieux en laissant derrière lui une foule stupéfaite.

_Cela leur montrera comment je peux me débrouiller tout seul… quatre adolescents contre un sorcier adulte… ah._

Severus se dégrisa lorsqu'il approcha du château. Tandis qu'il s'était épargné l'horrible embarras d'être complètement dépendant à la vue de toute l'école, il était toujours préoccupé par Lily. Il n'était pas certain de savoir où la trouver, mais il se souvint de leur endroit favori pour leurs rencontres, un placard à balai au cinquième étage et il s'y rendit.

Il arrêta provisoirement son geste sur la poignée lorsqu'il atteignit sa destination. Si Lily était derrière cette porte, il parlerait avec elle pour la première fois depuis des années mais cela elle ne le savait pas. Il ne pouvait se comporter comme un adulte. Il essaya de nouveau de se souvenir qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Severus soupira et ouvrit la porte. Elle était là. Lily le fixa avec des yeux rouges. Une douleur de culpabilité le frappa. Ses yeux accusateurs le regardaient.

_Si seulement tu savais toutes les choses dont tu pourrais m'accuser_ a pensé amèrement Severus. _Je t'ai tuée, Lily_.

Le désespoir dut être visible sur son visage car l'expression de Lily s'adoucit puis elle lui demanda. « Sev, es-tu… ça va ? »

« Moi ? » demanda-t-il amèrement. « Lily, je…je ».

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui dire… lui demander son pardon et avouer son amour mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que l'effrayer. Cette fille de seize ans qui était assise devant lui ne connaissait rien de ce qui s'était passé dans l'autre monde.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il simplement. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire pleurer ».

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et Lily émit un sanglot étouffé, sa main saisit la sienne. « Oh, Sev… quand comprendras-tu que j'essaye seulement de t'aider ? Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de prendre soin de toi, mais… mais je déteste les voir te traiter de cette façon. Potter est tout simplement affreux... dire que tu mérites d'être tourmenté parce que tu existes. C'est une chose terrible à dire à quelqu'un ».

Comme elle avait parlé avec de telles paroles aimables, Severus estima qu'il ne méritait aucunes d'entre elles. En dépit de lui-même, il murmura. « Peut être a-t-il raison ».

« Quoi ? » demanda Lily, consternée, sa prise se renforça sur sa main. De son autre main, elle l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux. En le fixant, elle lui déclara. « Ne dis jamais cela, Severus Rogue. Tu vaux douze Potter n'importe quel jour de la semaine. Il ne te connaît pas comme je te connais ».

« Merci, Merlin pour cela » déclara Severus d'un ton malicieux tout en souriant d'un air suffisant mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Je ne voudrais pas être assis avec Potter dans un placard à balais et lui tenir la main ».

Lily sourit et rit sottement. « Vraiment, Sev… je veux dire. Tu es mon meilleur ami… tu as plein d'esprit à ta façon et tu es brillant. Tu as partagé ce monde avec moi avant tout le monde et je te remercierai toujours pour cela ».

« Oui, bien… j'essaye » dit maladroitement Severus, submergé par l'émotion.

Ils restèrent là assis en silence, se tenant par la main pendant un certain temps. Au bout d'un moment, Severus murmura. « Je suis vraiment désolé… de t'avoir fait pleurer. J'ai beaucoup apprécié ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci, Lily ».

Abasourdie, Lily plaisanta en disant. « Et depuis quand distribues-tu de la gratitude, Sev ? »

« Tout de suite » a-t-il dit avec assurance. « Tout de suite ».

Note de l'auteur (Sindie) : une grande partie de ce chapitre est basé sur 'Le pire souvenir de Rogue' du livre 'Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

Si cela vous a plu, merci de te laisser une petite review. Si vous saviez comme je les aime…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Un grand merci aux cinq personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour le chapitre précédent.**_

_**Voici donc le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 3 **:

Plus tard dans la journée, Severus était de retour dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Son camarade Serpentard devait le rejoindre dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, l'environnement familier lui semblait étranger, il se sentait très hors de propos. En tant qu'enseignant, il allait rarement dans les dortoirs, il restait seulement dans la salle commune.

Maintenant, debout devant le miroir, Severus regardait pour la première fois dans cette nouvelle vie sa nouvelle apparence. Il n'y avait rien de différent par rapport à sa vie précédente mais tout de même, se revoir soudainement à seize ans alors qu'hier seulement il en avait trente-huit était choquant. Il semblait ainsi tellement…jeune.

Non qu'il ait été vieux lorsqu'il était décédé, notamment par rapport aux normes sorcières, mais Severus réalisa maintenant à quel point son visage avait prématurément vieilli. Il aurait pu facilement passer pour un homme de dix ans de plus que son âge. Il supposa que les années passées à être un agent double pendant la guerre et l'enseignement à des étudiants idiots n'avait pas amélioré les choses.

Maintenant, Severus fronçait les sourcils. Oui, sa bouche aux lèvres minces pouvait toujours avoir les mêmes expressions. Ses yeux étaient à jamais comme des tunnels tels qu'ils l'avaient été dans le passé. Son nez, était toujours… grand et crochu. Il soupira.

Il savait qu'il devait être heureux. Il venait de passer quelques heures avec sa Lily. Donc, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Fronçant toujours les sourcils, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris en compte son apparence physique…jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, c'était étrange. Lily avait été amie avec lui parce qu'elle ne se souciait que de sa personnalité et non de son apparence. Pourquoi était-il si peu superficiel ?

Severus Rogue n'était pas superficiel. Mais peut être estimait-il qu'il avait une raison de plus maintenant de prendre soin de lui ? Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été beau mais il pourrait au moins se laver les cheveux tous les jours. Il supposa qu'il fallait peut être ne pas se renfrogner et ne pas se moquer autant. Voir un visage plus jeune, intact face à lui, lui rappela qu'il lui avait été donné la chance de tout recommencer, alors pourquoi gaspiller cela ?

Severus quitta la pièce et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Il se lava les cheveux vigoureusement par deux fois. Il avait remarqué une bouteille d'après-shampoing parmi ses affaires, il n'était pas sûr de sa provenance mais il avait décidé de l'essayer. Quand il eut fini et que les cheveux furent secs, il se regarda dans le miroir et fut stupéfait de voir sa chevelure douce et propre tomber jusqu'aux épaules. Il estima avoir atteint et sauté l'obstacle. Il était vraiment doux et propre.

Il sourit légèrement tout en se contemplant, avant d'être interrompu.

« Hé, Severus ! Que fais-tu ? Tu t'admires ? ». Severus reconnut la voix moqueuse de son supposé ami Mulciber. Il se retourna et considéra l'autre garçon. Mulciber était grand, tout en muscles et le jeune homme avait un air menaçant. Michael Mulciber utilisait sa force brutale pour exercer son contrôle sur les autres. Severus se souvenait maintenant qu'il était seulement 'ami' avec lui parce qu'il lui avait offert son aide dans ses études (ou plutôt de faire ses devoirs pour lui) et que Mulciber avait accepté de l'aider pour le défendre des Maraudeurs. Dans les années qui avaient suivi, Mulciber, intrigué par sa grande connaissance des choses, s'était instinctivement accroché à chaque mot prononcé par Severus concernant la magie noire.

Severus se détourna du miroir et s'en alla vers la porte, il n'était pas d'humeur à parler avec Mulciber. S'il devait avoir une chance réelle avec Lily, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester ami avec des types comme Mulciber et Avery. Il l'ignora ostensiblement, lui passa devant et il retourna dans sa chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mulciber rentra dans la chambre et s'effondra sans cérémonie sur son lit. Avery arriva quelques instants plus tard. Visiblement ces deux-là s'étaient parlés avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Ohé, Severus » demanda Avery. « Mulciber m'a dit que tu l'as ignoré. T'es t-il arrivé quelque chose dont tu veux nous faire part ? Nous avons entendu parler des évènements qui se sont déroulés près du lac… ».

« Ferme-la, Avery ! » coupa Severus, irrité.

Avery sourit d'un air satisfait et Mulciber émit une série de rires bien gras. « Oh, on a touché un point sensible, n'est-ce pas ? » taquina Mulciber.

Avec un calme gémissement, Severus tira les rideaux autour de son lit à baldaquin et il lança un sort afin que personne ne puisse les ouvrir et le déranger. Il murmura également un autre sort pour rendre silencieux le chahut provoqué par ces deux imbéciles et il se força à se détendre. Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer dans la somnolence, Severus se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi idiot d'avoir eu pour ami des gens comme Mulciber et Avery. Avec le recul qu'il possédait désormais, il pouvait clairement voir qu'ils ne voulaient être 'ami' avec lui que parce qu'il pouvait leur donner quelque chose dont ils avaient très envie : sa connaissance. Ils se nourrissaient comme des larves sur une chair pourrissante.

Se méprisant d'avoir été si naïf, Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait recherché leur compagnie uniquement parce qu'ils lui avaient offert quelque chose : leur supposée protection. Cependant, ils étaient rarement là pour le sauver de James Potter et de Sirius Black. Néanmoins, il savait qu'ils l'avaient trouvé aussi plein d'humour que les Maraudeurs alors qu'il était un enfant impopulaire et qu'il était harcelé en raison de sa différence.

_T'es vraiment un idiot, Severus, se réprimanda-t-il lui-même. Tu avais l'amour de Lily, mais tu l'as rejeté car tu n'as jamais compris comment elle pouvait aimer quelqu'un comme toi… parce tu as ressenti la nécessité de prouver au monde ta foutue importance…regarde où cela t'a conduit. Tu ferais bien de ne pas tout gâcher cette fois-ci._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours plus tard, leurs examens de BUSE achevés, Severus et Lily reprirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer à la maison pendant les vacances d'été. Ces derniers jours avaient été très lourds pour ce pauvre Severus. Bien que son examen en potions eut été extrêmement facile en raison de sa vaste connaissance sur ce sujet, les épreuves en sortilèges et métamorphose avaient été plus difficiles. Cela faisait des années qu'il s'attendait en tant qu'étudiant à passer des examens et aucun d'entre eux n'étaient assez forts pour lui. Il supposait donc obtenir un 'A' dans chaque matière au moins.

Il essaya de se tenir à distance, autant qu'il était possible, des gens comme Mulciber et Avery. Heureusement, les cinquièmes années passaient beaucoup de temps à préparer leurs BUSE mais lorsqu'il ne faisait pas cela Severus se cachait dans la bibliothèque et y étudiait avec Lily.

Il sourit tendrement en pensant à toutes ces merveilleuses conversations qu'il avait eues avec elle cette dernière semaine. Maintenant, il allait passer l'été entier en sa compagnie.

Il n'était pas impatient de retourner chez lui à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Avec l'esprit d'un sorcier adulte, il lui serait difficile de respecter l'interdiction de faire de la magie et ce malgré son corps de seize ans, et de plus il ne voulait pas revoir son père. Il avait détesté l'homme dans sa vie passée et il doutait que cela change maintenant.

Lily et lui s'assirent dans un compartiment, ils étaient seuls. Severus doutait que quelqu'un d'autre se joigne à eux, à moins qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix. Pas mécontent de cette solitude, il commença à se relaxer et soupira profondément.

« Es-tu content que l'année soit terminée ? » demanda Lily en lui souriant. « Oui » admit-il. « Qu'est ce qu'un an, hein ? Encore seulement deux ans et puis quoi ensuite ? ».

Il était étrange de penser que son avenir était ouvert. Il n'était pas sur le point de rejoindre les mangemorts et de ruiner ainsi sa vie et celle de Lily. Et en raison de cela, il n'aurait jamais à espionner pour Dumbledore ou à travailler à Poudlard. Il se figura qu'il pourrait faire de la recherche mais il avait encore le temps d'y penser.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas… Il est drôle de voir comment cinq années sont déjà passées. Je me souviens combien mon anxiété était grande pour mon premier jour. Tu étais si excité quand tu es monté dans le train ce jour-là… ».

« Ouais » soupira Severus en pensant à sa naïveté en ce temps-là. « Et tu étais bouleversée en raison de ta sœur ».

Lily repensa à ce jour-là et rit. Elle roula ses yeux à la pensée de Petunia. « Tu étais tellement adorable, Sev… Tu aurais du voir tes yeux s'illuminer à chaque fois que tu parlais de Poudlard quand tu étais petit ».

Severus rougit en entendant ces mots. Elle pensait qu'il était adorable, au moins lorsqu'il était gosse. Il grogna. « Il n'y a que toi pour dire une chose comme ça ».

Lily sourit et tendit sa main vers la sienne. Elle rechercha ses yeux puis dit calmement « Tu as été différent la semaine dernière, Sev ».

« Différent ? » dit-il. Il se demandait si cela était si évident que cela_. Et je ne suis pas sur le point de lui dire que je revis ma vie._

« Oui » dit-elle. « Dans le bon sens, je veux dire. J'étais tellement inquiète à ton sujet ces deux dernières années, Sev…Je veux dire, tu fréquentais les Mulciber et Avery et tu t'impliquais avec de mauvaises fréquentations. Peut être avais-je tort et j'espère que c'était le cas, mais ce groupe de personnes va mal tourner, je le sais. Vous-Savez-Qui devient de plus en plus fort chaque jour et ces gens-là sont sur le point de le rejoindre. L'idée que toi… ».

Severus savait ce qu'elle essayait de dire car cela s'était révélé vrai dans sa vie passée. Il connaissait les conséquences de l'adhésion aux mangemorts : une vie de servitude, la mort de Lily et finalement sa propre mort. Une existence misérable. Pas une vie du tout, mais une simple excuse désolée pour lui.

Il bougea son autre main et la mit sur la sienne. « Hé » dit-il doucement, « ne t'inquiète pas. Cela ne se produira pas. Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas avec ces cons. Ils n'ont jamais été de toute façon de véritables amis pour moi. Ils étaient seulement impressionnés par ma connaissance de…euh, de la magie noire ».

« Pourquoi connais-tu au tant de choses sur la magie noire, Sev ? » demanda Lily. « Tu es une personne bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de recourir à ce genre de choses ».

Il secoua la tête tristement. « Tu ne comprends pas Lily. Il ne s'agit pas de l'apprendre parce que…parce que je veux l'utiliser. J'admets qu'une partie de moi est intriguée mais je crois qu'il est juste de dire que tu dois connaître le côté noir pour comprendre le côté blanc. Comment peut-on enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal sans la connaissance de celles-ci. Je ne dis pas qu'il est bon de les utiliser, sauf peut être dans des circonstances… extrêmes, mais…bien … Je pense qu'une partie de moi-même voulait juste se sentir important ».

Lily lui serra doucement la main. « Tu sais, quoi, Sev ? Tu es important à mes yeux et je ne pense pas que tu dois faire quelque chose pour te changer. Je t'aime beaucoup. Tu es mon meilleur ami ».

Le cœur de Severus se serra et il avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne devait pas pleurer devant Lily. Mais il ne put empêcher les larmes de se former dans les coins de ses yeux.

_Si seulement tu savais la vérité Lily…Comment je t'ai trahie au Seigneur des Ténèbres…Comment j'ai trahi notre amitié_.

« Hé, hé » dit Lily précautionneusement en essuyant une larme tombée sur sa joue. « Sev, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

« Tu… tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas Lily ? » chuchota t-il.

Lily savait qu'il s'inquiétait grandement pour elle et il l'aimait comme sa meilleure amie mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il voulait dire quelque choses de plus que cela ; « M'aimes-tu ? » demanda t-elle.

« Oui ».

Lily n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à Severus de cette manière…en tant que petit ami mais c'était parce qu'ils avaient été amis depuis l'enfance. Quand elle s'y arrêta et réfléchit, elle savait qu'il n'existait personne d'autre comme lui dans sa vie. Elle lui disait tout, il restait assis en silence à côté d'elle, lui tenait la main, l'avait vu rire et pleurer. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment ouvert vis-à-vis d'elle, mais maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle l'aimait.

« Je pense que je t'aime également, Sev ».

Severus sentit son cœur s'envoler. Il aurait voulu sauter de joie dans le compartiment, comme le fait un gamin le matin de Noël lorsqu'il vient de recevoir son jouet préféré, mais il s'abstint pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile.

« Je pense que cet été va très bien se passer » déclara Severus d'un ton malicieux, dans une bien meilleure humeur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review.

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un grand merci aux cinq personnes qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour le chapitre précédent.**_

_**Voici donc le quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 4** :

Lorsque Severus entra dans sa maison Impasse du Tisseur, il avait quelques appréhensions. Il ne voulait pas voir de nouveau son père. Même le regard furieux de Potter, quand il était descendu du train avec Lily, était risible comparé à son foutu père. C'était ridicule, en effet d'être rempli par une telle crainte, mais le Severus adulte n'avait pas de bons souvenirs de l'homme qui avait été la raison pour laquelle il avait commencé à détester les moldus.

Quand il rentra, sa mère, qui avait été le chercher à la gare pour le ramener, alla silencieusement à la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas. Eilen Prince Rogue avait seulement rencontré les yeux de son fils, elle ne lui avait pas dit le moindre mot en guise de salutation. Severus considéra sa retraite verbale avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère. C'était à cause de son père que sa mère était devenue une coquille vide.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon à la recherche de son père, celui-ci se prélassait sur le canapé, éveillé ou endormi, il ne pouvait pas le dire. La télévision était allumée mais le son avait été baissé. Plusieurs bouteilles vides étaient éparpillées sur le sol en face du canapé, d'autres jonchaient le bout de la table à côté de la tête de Tobias Rogue.

Severus fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'homme pathétique. Tout était comme il s'en souvenait et il était typique de retrouver son père évanoui sur le canapé après avoir pris une cuite… Severus se détourna et monta les escaliers vers sa chambre à coucher délaissée, il se rappela qu'à l'époque de ses seize ans, son père ne travaillait à l'usine qu'à mi-temps. Son alcoolisme avait consommé sa vie, cela signifiait qu'il était violent, sévissait mentalement et physiquement, et abusait de sa femme et de son fils.

Severus entra dans son ancienne chambre et jeta inconsidérément ses affaires à terre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec un bruit sourd, ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir.

Il n'avait pas envie de redescendre. Il aurait voulu fuir et convaincre Lily de faire de même, mais il savait que cela mettrait Lily en danger, c'était vraiment une idée stupide.

Lord Voldemort était de nouveau une véritable menace et deux sorciers mineurs errant seuls dans la campagne, c'était ridicule. Cependant, malgré Voldemort et ses 'amis' Serpentard essayant de le convaincre d'aller vers le côté sombre, les Maraudeurs et leurs implacables railleries et supplices, et son abusif, ivrogne de père, Severus était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. En effet, il avait Lily. C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Severus avait des doutes. Deux jours après son retour à la maison, Lily était partie en vacances avec sa famille, cela faisait donc trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Autant il avait attendu avec impatience d'être loin de Potter et de son groupe, autant maintenant il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait être totalement en paix.

Une partie de son esprit ragea contre l'injustice de tout cela. _Je choisis de revivre ma foutue vie, et qu'est-ce qu'il en sort de bon ? Bien sûr, j'ai Lily mais rien d'autre n'a changé ! Je pensais qu'ayant Lily, cela rendrait tout le reste… plus facile… mais à qui racontais-je des histoires ?_

Severus passa ses journées à faire de longues marches ou à arpenter sa chambre. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni la patience de rester assis et de lire, ce qui normalement lui procurait du plaisir. Il refusa de manger en présence de son père et de ce fait, malgré la douleur causée à sa mère, il avait un air coupable. Il préféra se retirer dans sa chambre, avec une planque et de quoi se nourrir au lieu d'écouter les menaces de son père à son encontre.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il arpentait à pas mesurés sa chambre, Severus s'arrêta, il pensait avoir entendu du bruit provenant d'en bas. Cela devenait de plus en plus fort. Il savait que Tobias Rogue était finalement devenu intolérant vis-à-vis du comportement irritable de son fils. Le bruit ne cessa d'augmenter jusqu'à ce qu'un coup retentisse à la porte. Par instinct, Severus saisit sa baguette.

« Va t-en ! » dit-il à travers la porte, essayant de sembler ennuyé comme si son père gaspillait simplement son temps.

« Ouvre la porte, fils » gronda Tobias d'une voix profonde.

« Je t'ai dit » répéta Severus d'une manière significative « Va t-en, je n'ai rien à te dire…Père ». Il lâcha le dernier mot dédaigneusement, comme si cela lui avait laissé un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

Tobias donna un coup de pied à la porte, qui trembla mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Sachant qu'il était inutile de demander une troisième fois à l'homme de partir, Severus alla à la porte et l'ouvrit avec violence. Tobias Rogue était là, légèrement plus grand que son fils. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ils se rétrécirent lorsqu'il regarda fixement Severus. Ce dernier avait pointé par reflex sa baguette directement sur le visage de son père, celle-ci touchait son nez.

« Je pensais t'avoir déjà dit de me laisser tranquille » siffla Severus. Auparavant, il aurait rarement eu le courage de s'adresser de cette manière à son père mais désormais, Severus était un homme différent. Il s'était occupé de choses bien pires.

Tobias se moqua de Severus. « J'aurai dû casser ta baguette comme je l'ai fait à ta mère. Tu es une honte comme tous les sorciers et sorcières. Ta sale mère ne m'a jamais dit que je devais moi-même accepter tout cela et puis neuf mois plus tard elle m'a forcé la main et elle t'a pondu. Un nul comme j'en ai jamais vu de pareil ».

« La ferme » hurla Severus en poussant en peu plus loin sa baguette sur le visage de son père. « Le seul qui est une honte ici, c'est toi. Tu as ruiné la vie de Mère mais tu ne vas pas me toucher, Père. Et la prochaine fois que tu toucheras maman, je ferais en sorte que tu le regretteras. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable ».

Maintenant, Tobias semblait légèrement effrayé et il fit un pas en arrière. Il pointa un de ses doigts sur Severus et bégaya. « Tu n'oseras pas utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. Tu penses que je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te feront si tu le fais. Pathétique. Petit monstre que tu es. Honte. Tu es une honte ! ».

Tobias se détourna et murmura dans sa barbe. Chaque mot que Severus avait été forcé de supporter était insultant. L'air s'était remplie de mauvaise haleine et d'alcool en quelques instants ce qui faisait plisser le nez de dégoût à Severus. Il fit claquer la porte et allait y jeter un sort de protection, mais il s'arrêta à temps.

« A quoi bon avoir une baguette si tu ne peux pas t'en servir ? » se demanda-t-il amèrement à en se jetant à terre.

Furieux contre une telle situation, Severus se jeta à nouveau sur son lit et il dériva sur un sommeil intermittent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours plus tard, Lily était de retour. Severus la rencontra près du terrain de jeu à leur endroit habituel. Il détestait avoir à porter des vêtements moldus, en particulier des choses qui avaient été salies par la peau sale de son père. Mais Severus savait que le port de robe dans un environnement moldu serait une autre raison pour certaines personnes de lui lancer des regards étranges.

La première fois qu'il enfila le vieux jeans de son père et passa une chemise rouge délavée, pleine de trous, Severus se sentit extrêmement bizarre. Il n'avait pas porté de vêtements moldus depuis des années. Chaque fois qu'il était à la maison, il insistait pour porter des robes, ce qui donnait à Tobias une raison de plus d'être en colère contre lui. Maintenant, Lily avec ses yeux verts l'accueillait et il essaya de repousser ces pensées négatives à l'arrière de son esprit.

Lily mit immédiatement ses bras autour de lui et il l'étreignit en retour.

« Tu m'as manqué » dit-il doucement dans ses cheveux roux.

« Tu m'as manqué également » lui répondit Lily. « Mais je suis de nouveau là, maintenant nous avons tout l'été devant nous ».

Severus inclina la tête, il était encore distrait par les pensées de son père. Une pensée cynique en amenant une autre, et peu de temps après, Severus s'arrêtait sur toutes les questions négatives. Il marchait calmement lorsqu'il remarqua un homme travaillant dans un chantier à proximité qui l'observait.

« Sev, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda enfin Lily.

« Rien d'important à dire » marmonna-t-il.

_Tu dois penser que je me sens désolé pour moi-même et que je suis fatigué de ressembler à une faible mauviette devant toi, Lily._

« Tu es un mauvais menteur, Sev » dit Lily.

_En réalité, Lily, j'en suis un bon, sacrément bon même ! Tu ne le sais pas encore. _L'utilisation de l'occlumencie pendant des années en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de Severus un des meilleurs menteurs qu'il soit, mais son supposé soi-même âgé de seize ans n'était pas censé savoir comment bloquer ses pensées et ses sentiments à l'accès des autres.

« Regarde, il n'y a rien » insista-t-il avec véhémence.

Déconcertée par la morsure de son ton, Lily retira sa main de la sienne. Elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois son humeur aigre mais il y a une semaine dans le train, il avait été ouvert et incroyablement doux envers elle.

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Sev » dit-elle, clairement déçue. « Je pensais que tu avais changé…que tu étais prêt à écrire une nouvelle page mais si tu ne veux pas te déranger pour parler à ta meilleure amie » elle prononça le mot d'une manière très inhabituelle, « La vérité, c'est que je devrais peut être te laisser seul jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt ».

« Lily » commença à dire Severus mais il était déjà trop tard. Lily était partie, le laissant là, debout, seul et pathétique.

Severus fronça les sourcils et se gronda mentalement. L'homme dans le chantier voisin le regardait toujours fixement comme si sa présence sur le trottoir le contaminait d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Que regardez-vous ? » cria Severus à l'homme. « Venez-vous regarder attentivement le monstre du quartier ? »

L'homme nettoya à grande eau et fixa de nouveau son attention sur l'émondage d'un arbre. Severus entra dans la forêt. Il y retrouva l'endroit où il avait l'habitude d'aller chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'être seul lorsqu'il était jeune. Il s'assit en s'adossant contre un arbre à l'écorce très dure.

Rien n'avait changé. Il gaspillait cette vie comme il avait gaspillé la précédente. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, comment il avait essayé de faire, il ne réussissait en rien. Lily, quelle qu'en soit sa folle raison, avait affirmé ne voir que le bon en lui mais il pensait comme son père, ses voisins, ses camarades de classe, tout le monde, quoi, exception faite de Lily. Severus en était arrivé à la dure, cruelle constatation qu'ils avaient tous raison à propos de lui : il était un monstre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bon, voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, en attendant, n'oubliez pas me laisser une petite review. Par avance, merci !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un grand merci à Lilith-sama, Molly59 et RIBIKA666 qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour le chapitre précédent.**_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement.**_

_**Voici donc le cinquième chapitre, bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 5** :

Severus passa les deux jours suivants confiné dans sa chambre, de la même manière qu'avant que Lily ne revienne de vacances. Il était plus facile de se tromper en pensant qu'elle était toujours loin. Lorsqu'il devint particulièrement agité dans sa solitude, il fut presque tenté d'aller jusqu'à sa maison et de lui présenter ses excuses pour son comportement, quelques jours auparavant, mais sa fierté le retint.

Severus se demanda si Lily ne pouvait pas venir à lui en premier. N'avait-elle pas été un peu trop rapide pour le juger après tout ? Elle lui avait donné une chance pour expliquer son humeur pourrie. Bien sûr, il s'était retenu, trop honteux pour lui dire la vérité mais elle était Lily…Avait-elle pensé qu'il ne lui disait pas tout ?

Il arpentait sa chambre comme il avait pris l'habitude de la faire et sa frustration ne cessait de croître. Severus donna un coup de pied au mur. Heureusement, son père était au travail ce jour-là. Il ne s'était pas soucié de savoir si cela lui apporterait des problèmes. Si son père osait de nouveau le déranger, Severus lui lancerait un sort.

_Pourquoi Lily agissait-elle de façon si immature ? _pensa t-il pour la centième fois.

Il fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta de faire les cents pas. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question. Elle avait seize ans et lui, au moins mentalement, il en avait trente huit. Ses souvenirs d'elle dataient de quand il était beaucoup plus jeune. Une partie de lui, lui disait qu'il n'avait pas agi d'une manière mûre lui non plus, mais de nouveau, sa foutue fierté ne le laissa pas aller la trouver et lui faire des excuses.

Son estomac gronda fort soudainement et Severus comprit qu'il avait à peine mangé quoi que ce soit depuis plusieurs jours. En fait, il s'était laissé aller… Il savait qu'il devait certainement sentir aussi. Pas de douche, à côté d'une absence de nourriture et un manque de sommeil. Il était tout à fait une épave.

Il soupira. Il alla à la porte et descendit à la cuisine. Il y trouva sa mère assise à table, ses yeux vides en fixaient la surface. Aucune assiette de nourriture, aucune tasse de café, aucun journal ou livre n'était posé devant elle. Elle regardait seulement…rien.

« Maman » risqua Severus.

Eileen ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence d'un autre individu dans la pièce, sans parler de son fils. Etait-elle vraiment devenue si insensible au monde extérieur ?

Un sentiment de culpabilité se répandit en Severus. Dans son autre vie, tant qu'il avait été un enfant il s'était préoccupé de sa mère, puis après avoir grandi il ne voulait pas être dérangé en se souciant d'elle. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, se sentant seulement désolé pour lui et refusant d'émettre le moindre signe de compassion vis-à-vis de toute autre personne exception faite de Lily…jusqu'au jour où il la repoussa elle aussi. Sa mère était devenue une sale tâche sur le mur, un mur qu'il avait repoussé à l'arrière-plan et il avait construit plusieurs autres murs devant, se séparant ainsi de la réalité de la douleur trop embarrassante, il était trop fier, trop faible pour y faire face.

Maintenant voyant sa mère dans cet état pitoyable, Severus comprit qu'il l'avait négligée tout autant qu'elle l'avait fait vis-à-vis de lui. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup été une mère pendant ses années d'adolescence mais il se souvint tendrement qu'elle l'avait aimé autrefois. Lorsqu'il était un enfant, elle avait fait tout son possible pour le protéger de Tobias. Elle avait été gentille avec lui.

Oubliant sa faim, Severus alla vers sa mère et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Mère » implora t-il. « Tu ne regardes même pas ton fils ? »

Severus pensa avoir vu dans ses yeux sombres, tellement comme les siens, un tout petit scintillement de vie. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient mollement autour de son visage mince comme si elle essayait de le cacher. Severus pensa qu'il pouvait la comprendre par son comportement facial et son calme tranquille. Il avait hérité d'elle beaucoup de ses caractéristiques physiques mais il savait qu'il avait été forcé d'être à ce point insensible. Il savait cependant combien il pouvait être stoïque et fermé au reste du monde, ses sentiments étaient très profondément enterrés. Il savait que sa mère devait être vivante à l'intérieur d'elle-même, quelque part…cachée on ne sait où.

Alors une larme coula le long de sa joue. Cependant, son visage ne trahit pas la moindre émotion. Severus ressentit le poids de sa souffrance, la larme comme une averse torrentielle de malheurs était censée les noyer.

« Maman, s'il te plait » supplia presque Severus tout en essayant de ne pas casser sa voix. Il porta son autre main sur son visage et la força à le regarder.

« Severus » murmura Eileen, ses lèvres minces bougèrent à peine.

« Oui, Maman, c'est ça. C'est ton fils Severus ». Eileen ne répondit rien.

« Ecoute-moi, Maman. Tu dois essayer de rompre cela » dit Severus. Il fit une pause en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait dire pour l'aider. « Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? ».

Severus vit quelque chose s'inscrire dans ses yeux de nouveau. « Tobias » croassa-t-elle, ses cordes vocales hors d'usage.

« Oui, c'est lui » dit Severus dédaigneusement.

« Il t'a esquintée, Maman et tu le sais. Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ? Il détruit sa famille et lui-même. Il est censé être responsable de nous mais il jette son argent et son temps dans la boisson…et je sais qu'il te bat. Il t'a déjà pris ta baguette ainsi tu ne peux plus faire de magie. Maintenant, il te prend ta santé mentale… Il te détruit, Maman. Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire cela ? ».

L'angoisse sur le visage d'Eileen était évidente, il était déformé comme si elle était en peine et elle retira sa main de celle de son fils. « Il est mon mari, Severus » dit elle doucement. « On ne peut l'aider…Il a un problème. Il… » elle s'arrêta puis elle se remit à parler, plus durement cette fois et avec un ton plus défensif. « Je l'aime Severus. Comment peux-tu ? ».

Se sentant trahi, Severus explosa d'une manière blessante « Tu l'aimes. Et tu penses honnêtement qu'il t'aime ? » cracha t-il. Debout de toute sa hauteur, il la dominait. « Aucun homme qui agit comme lui ne mérite le respect et pourtant tu le laisses te contrôler comme une marionnette. Qu'est ce que tu es devenue, Maman. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? ».La voix de Severus se cassa de nouveau mais il refusa de pleurer. « Tu…Tu pourrais le quitter, tu sais. Nous pourrions tous deux le quitter. Allons, Maman. Qu'est ce qui te retient ? Partons maintenant _» avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_.

Eileen regardait maintenant fixement le mur. La vie qui avait existé dans ses yeux quelques instants auparavant avait disparu. Severus soupira, défait, il savait qu'elle était déjà partie trop loin. Quelque chose lui sembla impossible à changer. Il se résigna à recevoir une autre claque de la réalité sur son visage. Severus retourna dans sa chambre, sa faim était passée, mais son esprit tourbillonnait avec des pensées sur la cruauté des choses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce n'était pas facile, il n'était pas sûr de réussir mais Severus supporta encore cinq jours d'isolement complet avant qu'il ne cède finalement et qu'il se rende chez Lily pour parler. Avant de quitter sa chambre, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son apparence négligée dans le miroir. S'il avait été de bonne humeur, il aurait pris une douche et changé de vêtement mais les regards noirs des voisins étaient le moindre de ses soucis lorsqu'il descendit sa rue en direction de sa maison.

Lily vivait dans la partie la plus agréable du voisinage qui était à plusieurs blocs de chez lui. Les Rogues vivaient dans la partie la plus moche, comme l'avait plusieurs fois fait remarquer Petunia. Quand il se retrouva dans la rue de Lily, il savait qu'il ressortait bien plus là que dans les autres rues. Tout le monde dans la rue Webber avait une maison grande et propre avec une pelouse verte et bien tondue.

Severus trouva la maison des Evans et s'arrêta au fond de l'allée. M. Evans devait être au travail en ce moment et il lui sembla que la voiture de Mme Evans était elle aussi absente de l'allée.

Severus la traversa à grands pas en direction de la maison. _Au moins ses parents ne sont pas là._

Il était maintenant debout devant le porche d'entrée. Avec un peu d'hésitation, il appuya sur la sonnette et quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient de la porte. Il retint son souffle en espérant que ce serait Lily et non pas son infernale sœur Petunia.

Pas de chance. Le visage de Petunia, semblable à celui d'un cheval, le regardait fixement, elle fronça les sourcils profondément. « Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle désagréablement.

« Je suis ici pour voir Lily » répondit Severus en essayant de garder sa même voix.

« Bien, elle ne veut pas vous voir » dit Petunia méchamment. « Que lui avez-vous fait cette fois ? Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez vraiment appuyé sur le mauvais bouton ».

« Voyez-vous » dit fermement Severus. « Je ne suis pas intéressé par votre petit jeu d'échange d'insultes, Petunia. J'ai besoin de voir Lily…maintenant ».

Il était sur le point de pousser brutalement la porte devant Petunia lorsque la voix de Lily vint de l'intérieur de la maison. « Petunia, qui est là ? Qui est à la porte ? ».

« Personne » dit Petunia nonchalamment.

« Je ne te crois pas » dit Lily avec une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix. Lily vint se placer à côté de Petunia. Ses yeux verts s'élargirent légèrement de surprise en voyant Severus.

« Comme je te l'ai dit » se moqua Petunia. « Il n'y a personne ».

« Oh, la ferme ! » lui répondit Lily en roulant des yeux.

Petunia partit dans un excès de colère indignée, laissant Lily regarder fixement Severus dont les sourcils se fronçaient. « Eh bien » dit elle. « Qu'est ce que tu veux, Severus ? ».

Il remarqua qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom en entier, ce qu'elle faisait rarement. Severus soupira intérieurement. Elle était toujours folle de lui, alors. Même Petunia n'était plus 'Tuney' quoique Severus ait toujours pensé que le surnom était très enfantin de toute façon.

« Oui » dit Severus rapidement sur la défensive. « Je suis venu…présenter mes excuses ».

Si les sourcils de Lily avaient pu aller beaucoup plus loin que son front, ils auraient disparu parmi sa chevelure. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle sardoniquement. « Tu ne sembles pas vraiment désolé ».

Severus était sur le point de partir, sentant qu'il avait fait une erreur en venant ici. Il s'était demandé pendant une semaine si cela avait été une erreur colossale de revivre sa vie. Ne se dupait-il pas lui-même en pensant qu'il pourrait changer quoi que ce soit ? Le refus d'un seul mot même si c'était quelque chose d'infect comme 'sang de bourbe' ne pouvait pas changer vraiment le résultat de sa vie. Severus savait que la vie n'était pas simple mais il avait pensé que c'était le point où tout avait commencé. Il savait qu'il devrait travailler dur et faire de meilleurs choix dans cette nouvelle vie s'il espérait que celle-ci soit meilleure. Les choses n'allaient pas tomber toutes crues comme cela.

Lorsque Severus regarda ses yeux verts, il se souvint d'avoir vu les yeux d'Harry juste avant de mourir. C'était étrange mais cette autre vie lui semblait maintenant étrangère et éloignée. Il n'y avait pas de Harry Potter dans ce monde ;

« Essaye de comprendre, s'il te plait » insista Severus. « Je n'ai pas voulu parler ce qui me dérangeait ce jour-là parce, parce…qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, ça va. Tu sais déjà que mes parents sont habitués à se battre tout le temps et les choses sont de plus en plus mauvaises maintenant. Je n'aime pas parler de ma vie à la maison ».

L'expression de Lily s'adoucit, elle sortit de la maison et marcha en direction du porche. Elle examina l'apparence échevelée, sale de Severus et fut incapable de ne pas plisser son nez. « Quand t'es-tu douché pour la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle froidement. Elle sourit juste un tout petit peu.

La bouche de Severus se contracta un peu sur un côté. « Tu ne veux certainement pas le savoir » dit-il ironiquement.

Lily lui saisit la main et le traîna jusqu'au fauteuil à bascule des Evans dans leur porche du devant. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et Lily lui dit. « Tu sais, si tu étais revenu une heure plus tard ce jour-là, je t'aurais de nouveau parlé. Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps ? ».

« Je suis désolé, Lily. Je continuais à espérer que tu viendrais à moi. Je ne voulais pas être le premier à admettre la défaite, je suppose ».

« Ce n'est pas admettre la défaite, Sev » dit doucement Lily. « Tu as fait comme si tu n'allais jamais plus me parler de nouveau ».

« Eh bien, je…je ne savais pas » murmura-t-il.

« Vraiment, Sev » dit elle sans rire. « Qu'est ce qui pourrait me faire arrêter d'être ton amie ? ».

_Je pense à beaucoup de choses_

Il ne répondit pas à cette question. Il ne voulut pas y répondre. Lily n'avait pas dit qu'elle lui pardonnait, tandis qu'autre partie de lui-même lui disait de s'accrocher au fait qu'il aurait dû s'excuser pour la laisser seule ce jour-là mais il ne voulut pas rejeter son amitié sur ce qui avait été un malentendu. Il savait qu'il était une personne difficile à comprendre et avec Lily à côté de lui, il estima que le fait d'être pardonné n'avait pas besoin d'être discuté.

Pour le moment, au moins, c'était assez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review cela m'aide à maintenir mon enthousiasme pour cette traduction.

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines (eh oui, deux semaines) pour le sixième chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un grand merci à Lilith-sama, Zephyree, Aurelie Malfoy et RIBIKA666 qui m'ont laissé une petite review pour le chapitre précédent**_

_**Voici donc le sixième chapitre, bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 6** :

Après avoir vu Lily ce jour-là, Severus retourna chez lui pour constater que son père était affalé sur le canapé et que sa mère était toujours assise à la table de la cuisine. Il se demanda si elle avait bougé depuis qu'il lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt mais en voyant un faitout posé sur la cuisinière, il sut qu'elle l'avait fait. Son père n'aurait jamais préparé quelque chose pour le dîner.

Alors qu'il allait monter dans sa chambre comme d'habitude, ce qui était en train de cuire menaçait désormais de bouillir et Eileen n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Severus alla dans la cuisine et enleva le faitout du feu. C'était de la soupe au poulet avec des vermicelles. Il alla silencieusement poser un bol devant sa mère et remplit deux autres bols. Il savait que son père ne les rejoindrait pas dans un proche avenir mais lorsqu'il se réveillerait, il exigerait d'avoir son repas. Severus était content que son père ne soit pas un problème pour un soir. Pour une fois, il essaya de manger avec sa mère dans la cuisine, cela pourrait être la chose la plus proche possible d'un repas familial traditionnel.

Lorsque tout fut prêt, Severus prit place à la table et examina sa mère. Eileen n'avait pas encore touché au potage, elle n'avait pas non plus remarqué que Severus était là. Il en ressentit de nouveau de la culpabilité. Il l'observa pendant une minute, cherchant n'importe quel signe de reconnaissance. Elle était en vie et respirait mais pour lui, elle semblait déjà morte.

Morte… Severus recula intérieurement. Il se souvint clairement comment elle était morte et il se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose à faire pour la sauver. Il repoussa hors de son esprit toutes les pensées sur sa mort dans son autre vie, trop honteux de mettre l'accent sur celles-ci maintenant. C'était sa chance, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait voulu revivre sa vie, c'était maintenant l'occasion de rectifier ce qui avait mal tourné auparavant…et cela ne concernait pas seulement ce qui avait trait à Lily.

Se détestant lui-même pour avoir été si égoïste depuis son retour à la maison, Severus savait que son isolement dans sa chambre pendant des jours et le fait de broyer du noir sur l'injustice de sa vie étaient les mêmes choses qu'il avait faites lorsqu'il était adolescent. A ce moment-là, Severus fit le choix d'être un homme. Il était un sorcier adulte, par Merlin. Il avait plus vécu dans sa courte vie que la plupart des gens ne feraient jamais. Qu'avait-il donc appris de ses expériences ?

La vie n'est pas juste. Eh bien, si beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas évidentes, il ne savait pas ce qui l'était. La vie peut ne pas avoir été juste mais la vie a toujours été ce que l'on en fait. Maintenant, Severus savait qu'il avait un choix. Que voulait-il faire de sa vie ?

Il tendit sa main à travers la table et serra dans la sienne la main froide d'Eileen. « Maman, écoute-moi » exhorta t-il fermement. « C'est de nouveau moi, ton fils Severus. Veux-tu, s'il te plait, manger ton repas ? Je serai là, Maman. Je m'assoie juste à côté de toi. Mange ton repas, Maman…s'il te plait ».

Alors qu'il pensait, qu'il fallait de nouveau le lui redemander, Eileen inclina la tête perceptiblement et elle atteignit la cuillère avec son autre main. Elle la saisit et lentement elle la porta à sa bouche. Severus ne lâcha pas sa main. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui avait semblé que cela l'aidait s'il la tenait. Il l'observa tandis qu'elle avalait le bol entier avant de relâcher sa prise.

Puis il mangea silencieusement son propre potage, ses yeux sombres scintillant se portaient sur sa mère toutes les deux ou trois secondes pour voir comment elle allait. Elle réussit à saisir une tasse de thé et en but quelques gorgées prudemment. Il encouragea chacun de ses mouvements comme l'aurait fait un père apprenant à son enfant comment marcher.

Severus avait presque fini de manger, il pensait que le repas se passerait dans un silence total lorsque Eileen parla. « Où es-tu allé aujourd'hui, Severus ? ».

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se remplit de joie. Elle avait posé une question de son propre gré sans aucune incitation de sa part.

« Te rappelles-tu de Lily Evans, Maman ? » demanda t-il, lorsqu'elle inclina la tête il continua. « Eh bien, je suis allé lui rendre visite ». « Oh… » dit Eileen délicatement. Elle fit une pause pendant si longtemps que Severus pensa qu'elle ne parlerait plus, mais alors elle demanda : « C'est la jolie fille dont la famille est moldue, n'est-ce pas ? ».

« Oui » répondit Severus soigneusement. « Pourquoi ? ».

« Il faut faire attention, Severus. Es-tu certain que ces moldus ne sont pas comme… ».

_Comme père_ pensa t-il avec colère. « Non, la famille Evans est assez agréable bien que la sœur aînée de Lily soit plutôt désagréable ». _Comme si je ne l'étais pas._

Si Eileen avait eu autre chose à dire, elle ne l'avait pas dit. Le fait, qu'elle ait posé deux ou trois questions, qu'elle ait mentionné son propre mari d'une manière négative, donna à Severus de l'espoir. Elle n'était pas complètement partie. Il n'était peut être pas trop tard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus constata que ses journées s'étaient beaucoup améliorées depuis sa conversation avec Lily. Il dînait avec sa mère chaque soir tandis que la plupart du temps son père buvait ou était affalé sur le canapé. Il pouvait supporter les menaces marmonnées par l'homme si cela lui permettait de voir sa mère lui sourire ou l'entendre lui parler.

Il passa également beaucoup moins de temps confiné dans sa chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'en se comportant ainsi, il avait agi comme un adolescent à l'humeur changeante, se plaignant de lui-même, et pour l'instant sa fierté s'était adoucie. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était heureux mais il était en effet content.

Severus était trop las pour être heureux ;

Les journées furent longues et tranquilles. Ce jour-là, fin juillet, Severus et Lily étaient à leur endroit préféré parmi les arbres et la verdure. Tous deux étaient allongés sur le dos et regardaient fixement le ciel. Quelques nuages passaient lentement au dessus d'eux mais le ciel avait par ailleurs une belle nuance de bleu.

« Sev ? » demanda Lily.

« Mmm » répondit Severus en sentant ses paupières devenir lourdes.

« Je suis heureuse pour cela ».

« Pour cela ? ».

« Tu sais…être juste ici…avec toi ».

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. La chaleur du soleil sur son visage, le son des feuilles bruissant dans le vent, sentir l'herbe chatouiller ses bras…il aurait pu mourir à ce moment-là, il avait presque oublié sa vie passée.

Presque.

« Ma mère me parle de nouveau » dit-il.

Comme aucune réponse ne vint, Severus tourna sa tête pour voir Lily rayonnante. « C'est génial, Sev ! » dit-elle sincèrement.

« C'est un petit pas » répondit Severus avec un haussement d'épaules. Il ne voulait pas en faire une affaire plus importante que cela ne l'était. Il devait être réaliste.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifie exactement ? » s'aventura Lily.

« Cela signifie qu'elle me parle, c'est tout » répondit Severus. Il avait presque demandé. « Que veux-tu lui faire dire ? » mais il savait ce qu'elle dirait.

Lily avec toutes ses idées séduisantes sur les gens pensait qu'Eileen était complètement guérie, qu'elle serait la mère nécessaire et désirée de Severus. Lui ne voulait pas entendre ces faux espoirs. Il n'y avait aucune promesse, aucune garantie.

Désormais, Lily fronçait les sourcils, Severus se demanda s'il avait dit quelque choses qui l'avait vexé. « Regarde Lily, je…je veux juste prendre un jour à la fois ».

Lily inclina sa tête, elle sembla avoir compris. Le silence retomba et Severus s'endormit.

Un peut plus tard, il se réveilla, il faisait presque nuit. Lily s'était aussi endormie, il la secoua donc légèrement pour la réveiller.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers la rue, Lily dit : « je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons été dehors aussi longtemps ».

« Oui ; eh bien, nous y étions » dit Severus en soulignant l'évidence.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le point où leurs chemins se séparaient, ils se souhaitèrent respectivement une bonne nuit. Pendant un instant, Severus pensa que Lily s'était attendue à ce qu'il l'embrasse mais ce moment passa, puis ce fut trop tard. Il répéta un peu maladroitement son « bonne nuit » puis il reprit son chemin vers chez lui.

Severus atteignit sa maison dans l'Impasse du Tisseur dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Du trottoir, il pouvait entendre des cris provenant de l'intérieur. Sachant que ses parents se battaient, une partie de lui aurait voulu s'en aller mais il savait que la seule chose à faire était de rentrer et de protéger sa mère de la colère injuste de son père.

Assez sûr de lui, il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Severus vit que son père était debout sur Eileen, ses poings étaient levés prêts à la frapper. Eileen se recroquevillait de peur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant avec horreur que Severus était là.

« Va t-en, Severus ! » hurla t-elle.

« Non » dit Severus fermement. « C'en est assez ».

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers son père, tira sa baguette et la pointa directement vers lui.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me motiver dans ma traduction.

A dans deux semaines…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Un grand merci à Plume112, H-22, Molly59, Aulandra17, LN-la-seule-l'unique, Aurelie Malfoy, RIBIKA666 pour leur review.**_

_**Voici donc le septième chapitre, bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 7** :

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne jamais plus lever la main sur Maman » siffla Severus lentement, s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers son père, sa baguette prête à faire des dégâts irréversibles.

Les yeux de Tobias étaient grands ouverts sous le choc, la colère et la crainte. Severus pouvait voir chaque veine rouge trancher avec le costume blanc. « Tu…tu n'oseras pas » marmonna t-il. « Elle le mérite, toute sorcière menteuse qu'elle est ».

« Je n'oserai pas, dis-tu, Père ? » demanda Severus d'un ton doux et dangereusement bas. « Tu ne parviens à comprendre ce que la magie peut te faire, sale bâtard. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de quoi je suis capable. Sais-tu Père, que les autres élèves de Poudlard m'ont accusé de connaître bien plus les sortilèges de magie noire que quiconque d'autre à l'école ? ».

Tobias mit ses mains en avant en signe d'apaisement et secoua la tête lentement. « Non, non, c'est un mensonge. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Un misérable déchet d'enfant ».

A côté, Severus vit sa mère qui essayait d'intervenir. Eileen sanglotait et les suppliait pathétiquement. « Severus, s'il te plait… Tobias, ce n'est qu'un enfant… ».

Severus l'ignora d'une manière significative. Tant qu'elle restait hors de son chemin, il n'aurait pas besoin de la ligoter magiquement. « Tu as assez fait de dégâts ici, Père » cracha t-il. « Tu as le choix entre faire tes valises, t'en aller pour ne jamais revenir, ou souffrir d'être le bénéficiaire de ma fureur. Le choix est tien, Père. Si j'étais toi, je choisirais la première option ».

Avec un plaisir tordu, Severus imagina d'utiliser son propre sortilège Sectumsempra pour trancher directement les organes génitaux de l'homme, et ce serait juste le commencement. Il savait qu'en tant que mineur, il n'était pas censé utiliser la magie et que son père savait cela, mais Severus vivait avec sa mère qui était une sorcière, même si elle n'avait pas fait de magie depuis des années. A proprement parler, s'il faisait de la magie, en tant que mineur, il violerait la Loi Internationale sur le Secret de la Magie, mais le Ministère ne contrôlait pas les foyers ayant au moins un parent sorcier. Si le Ministère ne le savait pas, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal et, ce qui est le plus important, cela ne ferait pas de mal à Severus. Il sourit intérieurement avec malveillance. C'était trop commode, après tout.

Comme Tobias n'avait pas répondu immédiatement, Severus dit « Je me suis bien comporté, Père, mais je peux facilement y remédier. C'est ton choix. Maintenant, choisis ».

Tobias eut l'audace de rire. « Penses-tu que je sois dupe de tes menaces en l'air, mon garçon ? N'est-ce pas ? ».

« Crois-moi, Père ? N'essaye pas de me pousser à bout, ma patience a des limites » siffla Severus en se rapprochant de l'homme. « Maintenant, arrête de chialer et dis-moi quelle est ta décision » gronda t-il.

Jetant un regard de dégoût à Eileen qui pleurnichait à côté avec un air d'impuissance, Tobias répondit à Severus. « Bien, bien…Je vais partir ».

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de son père et Severus ne le crut pas, donc il dit. « Très bien. Maintenant, va faire tes valises et va t-en d'ici. Je vais t'aider ».

Tobias regarda son fils d'un air interrogateur mais par 'aider', Severus voulait dire suivre son père jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'assurer qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il avait dit. « Va » commanda Severus en maintenant sa baguette pointée vers Tobias.

Tobias marmonna quelques obscénités dans sa barbe et se déplaça en traînant les pieds de l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Severus » déclara Tobias en essayant de raisonner le jeune homme. « Je te le promets ».

« Tais-toi » coupa Severus. « Tu as perdu le droit de faire des promesses en l'air depuis longtemps. Tu disposes de cinq minutes et puis je veux que tu partes par la grande porte ».

Tobias trébucha vers le dressing, en sortit une valise et commença à y jeter en vrac des vêtements. Pendant tout ce temps, il continua à marmonner des jurons et parfais il implora son fils. « S'il te plait, Severus » plaidait-il désespérément en utilisant le prénom de son fils pour la deuxième fois. « Fais preuve de compassion…où vais-je aller ? ».

« Je fais preuve de compassion » rétorqua Severus. « Et ce n'est pas vraiment ma préoccupation première de savoir où tu vas aller. Va pioncer chez l'un de tes amis où tu vas parfois. Tes camarades de boisson se feront un plaisir de te voir, cela ne fait aucun doute. Beaucoup d'entre vous pourrez pisser ensemble, autant que vous le souhaitez et vous n'aurez affaire qu'à vous seuls».

Tobias fouillait encore lorsque les cinq minutes furent passées. « Viens » dit Severus. « Maintenant ». « Mais, mais » protesta Tobias.

Perdant le peu de patience qu'il lui restait Severus, marcha à travers la pièce où se trouvait son père et pressa la pointe de sa baguette contre le dos de l'homme. « Va t-en. Maintenant ».

Tobias traversa la pièce en titubant à moitié, puis ce fut le tour du couloir et des escaliers. Une fois qu'ils furent de nouveau à la porte d'entrée, Severus l'ouvrit et dit « Je crois que tu as pris un peu d'argent ? ».

« Oui » répondit Tobias. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il laissa tomber sa valise et tenta de saisir la baguette de Severus mais ce dernier fut trop rapide pour lui. Etre jeune et avoir des années d'expérience au combat étaient des avantages pour lui.

« Je vais casser ta baguette comme je l'ai fait à la sienne » ragea Tobias.

Severus ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir. Il fit sauter magiquement Tobias directement par la porte, la poussée fut si puissante que l'homme se retrouva dans la rue, à plusieurs mètres de distance, étendu sur le trottoir. Severus fit alors de même avec la valise et fit claquer la porte, verrouilla les serrures et le tout fut magiquement protégé. Il ne s'était pas soucié de l'utilisation de la magie par les mineurs. Dans son esprit, il était un sorcier adulte. Sa mère avait assez souffert. Severus installa des protections magiques à toutes les fenêtres et à la porte de derrière.

Finalement, il retrouva son calme, sachant que Tobias ne pourrait pas rentrer, quelque soit le moyen qu'il tenterait de mettre en oeuvre. Severus alla retrouver sa mère qui était toujours assise sur le plancher à l'endroit où elle était précédemment. Elle s'était arrêtée de pleurer mais ses genoux étaient toujours collés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entouraient. Elle se balançait dans les deux sens. C'était une position d'enfant terrifiée.

Elle tressaillit lorsque Severus lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La colère bouillait à l'intérieur de Severus. Furieux contre son père pour ce qu'il lui avait fait et contre lui-même pour ne jamais l'avoir aidée dans sa vie passée.

Eileen se retourna et leva ses yeux vers le visage de son fils, elle émit un sanglot étranglé, pensant qu'il était sur le point de lui faire du mal, car la colère montait sur son visage.

« C'est bon, Maman » dit-il durement. « Je ne suis pas fâché contre toi. Juste…saisis ma main. Je te promets de ne jamais te blesser ».

Eileen hésita mais fini par lui tendre sa main. Il la tira à lui et immédiatement l'enveloppa dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur. « Il est parti maintenant, Maman. Il est parti. Il ne te blessera plus jamais. Je te le promets. Tu es en sécurité maintenant ».

Eileen pleura dans la chemise de son fils. Après quelques minutes, il l'amena jusqu'au canapé et la fit doucement s'asseoir. Il resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

« Severus, tu…tu as utilisé la magie » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Oui » déclara t-il posément. « Je n'avais pas le choix, Maman ».

« Mais, tu n'as que seize ans ».

« Oui, mais le Ministère ne sait qui a fait de la magie. Tu es une sorcière, Maman. Tu ne l'as certainement pas oublié ».

Eileen fronça les sourcils et fixa le sol. « Mais, je n'ai pas fait de magie depuis des années ».

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Ils savent que vous vivez ici également. Maintenant, tout va bien. Peut être pourrions-nous aller prochainement au Chemin de Traverse pour te procurer une nouvelle baguette » suggéra Severus en essayant d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Mais Eileen ne fut pas réceptive à cela. Elle se retira en elle-même. Soupirant tristement, Severus la conduisit à son lit et s'en retourna après cela dans sa propre chambre. Tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur ce qui venait de se passer, il se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était déjà vraiment trop tard pour sa mère. Tobias lui avait infligé trop de dégâts, pouvait-on remédier à cela ? Eileen avait-elle peur de la magie ?

Severus se rappela d'une ancienne conversation qu'il avait eue avec sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait son mari. Il s'inquiéta, cela ne serait pas aussi facile qu'il ne l'espérait.

« Qu'a-t-il fait de toi, Maman ? » se demanda Severus tout en regardant le plafond. « Qu'a-t-il fait ? ».

Comme dans le passé, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait particulièrement triste et détaché du monde, Severus sortit sa baguette et élimina les mouches.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et je vous donne rendez-vous début septembre pour le prochain chapitre.

Je m'absente de mon domicile pendant les vacances, et là où je vais, je suis loin de toute connexion internet. Je vais continuer à traduire les chapitres, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Bonnes vacances.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	8. Chapter 8

_**Un grand merci à angiecali, molly59, Aurelie Malfoy et Aulandra17 pour leur review.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir été absente pendant presque deux mois mais si vous saviez comme j'ai souffert de ne pas avoir d'accès à l'internet…**_

_**L'histoire de Sindie 'The Moment It Began' a été « nominée » pour le 'Quibbler Award' dans les catégories suivantes 'Best Alternate Universe' et 'Most Original'. Vous avez la possibilité de voter pour cette récompense jusqu'au 9 septembre. Pour cela allez sur mon profil, le lien pour le vote est indiqué.**_

_**Voici donc le huitième chapitre, bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remarque de Sindie**** : **Je voudrais signaler que dans le monde magique, il ne semble pas qu'il y ait de bon traitement disponible pour les personnes atteintes d'une maladie mentale. Regardez par exemple les parents de Neville. La famille Dumbledore a gardé leur plus jeune fille à la maison car ils craignaient tout simplement qu'elle soit enfermée à Sainte Mangouste. Harry est maltraité durant son enfance, pourtant rien n'est fait de la part du monde magique. De toute façon, je pense que vous y avez également pensé, Severus ne va pas emmener sa mère à Sainte Mangouste dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide.

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 8** :

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla de bonne heure, il espérait prendre son petit déjeuner en premier. Il alla à la cuisine mais n'y trouva pas Eileen. Il était donc fort probable qu'elle dormait encore.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment auparavant pris en charge un autre être humain, il se mit donc à préparer le petit déjeuner, il se sentait comme un parent. Il se demanda encore ce qui aurait pu arriver dans son autre vie s'il avait pris la peine d'aider sa mère mais lorsque Severus se mit à table, il savait qu'il ne pouvait attendre que son « ex-seize ans » eût agi de la même façon que lui maintenant. Il était un sorcier adulte dans son esprit, c'était à lui de changer les choses.

Il regarda la rue par la fenêtre, recherchant la présence de son père mais il ne le vit pas. Soit Tobias dormait sur un banc dans un parc quelque part, soit il était allé au domicile de l'un de ses potes. En s'éloignant de la fenêtre, Severus décida de ne pas perdre de temps à penser à cet homme horrible. La seule chose importante concernant Tobias était qu'il se tienne à l'écart.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna huit heures, Severus pensa qu'il était temps de réveiller sa mère. Il alla frapper à la porte de sa chambre mais comme aucune réponse ne vint, il tourna avec précaution la poignée. Eileen était éveillée, assise sur le lit, regardant droit devant elle.

« Bonjour, Maman » lui dit-il en essayant d'entamer une conversation.

Eileen ne répondit pas, Severus marcha jusqu'au chevet et lui prit sa main. Elle la lui retira et émit un gémissement. Elle s'éloigna encore de son fils lorsqu'il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Où est Tobias ? » demanda t-elle.

Eh bien, pensa Severus sardoniquement. Il essaya de garder patience en s'occupant d'elle. Après tout, il ne pouvait blâmer sa mère pour la manière dont elle se comportait.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre à la question posée et déclara d'un ton égal. « Le petit déjeuner est prêt, Maman. Descend et va manger ».

Eileen fixa Severus pendant quelques minutes comme si il avait parlé une langue étrangère mais finalement la compréhension apparut dans son regard et elle céda, ce qui lui permit de sortir de la pièce et d'aller à la cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner se passa calmement. Severus supposa qu'il était préférable de ne pas parler de Tobias car il craignait la réaction que pourrait avoir sa mère. Après avoir fini de manger, il lui suggéra de prendre un bain. Elle avait maintes fois réussi à faire cela dans le passé, ainsi donc il n'aurait pas à l'aider. Il savait que c'était ridicule mais une partie de lui était embarrassée à l'idée de voir sa mère nue, même si cela était nécessaire.

Lorsque Eileen alla prendre son bain, Severus nettoya et se demanda comment il pourrait retourner à Poudlard en sachant que sa mère serait toute seule. Il savait que les services médicaux dans le monde magique faisaient gravement défaut par rapport au monde moldu. S'il l'emmenait à Sainte Mangouste, elle devrait probablement y passer le reste de sa vie. Sa qualité de vie en souffrirait. Elle ne serait rien de plus qu'une prisonnière et Severus n'allait pas lui faire cela. Elle méritait mieux.

Il soupira. Il avait seize ans ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Quelle autorité avait-il donc ? Même s'il l'emmenait dans une institution moldue pour obtenir de l'aide, il n'aurait rien à dire. C'est son ivrogne de père qui aurait probablement plus de droits. Il était le mari d'Eileen après tout.

Severus secoua la tête. Son seul espoir était d'améliorer la condition de sa mère dans le prochain mois et d'espérer un mieux. Il se demanda si, en expliquant la situation à Dumbledore, cela serait un bien. Peut-être pourrait-il au moins rentrer chez lui les week-ends pour la surveiller une fois que l'école aurait recommencé ? Peut être pourrait-il comprendre quelque chose mais pour l'instant, il allait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Un peu plus tard ce jour là, Severus s'impatienta. C'était une belle journée à l'extérieur et il la passait à l'intérieur, s'occupant plus de sa mère que de lui-même. Et il ne s'était pas écoulé une journée qu'il était déjà las de la tâche consistant à prendre soin d'elle. Il se sentait coupable de la laisser là et de s'en aller mais lorsqu'il l'observa, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas incapable de fonctionner par elle-même. Etait-il autoritaire ?

Eileen était dans le salon et lisait un livre près de la cheminée lorsque Severus rentra.

« Serais-tu bien, Maman si je m'absentais pendant quelque temps pour aller voir Lily ? ».

Eileen leva les yeux du livre et étonnamment elle donna un sourire à son fils. « Bien sûr, Severus » dit-elle d'un ton agréable. « Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? ».

Ce sourire était un spectacle étrange. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur car il ne l'avait pas vue sourire comme cela depuis des années mais cela l'ébranla également car il se demanda si elle était saine d'esprit.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

Le sourire avait disparu mais elle avait les moyens d'être raisonnable. « Oui, Severus » déclara Eileen ostensiblement, sur le même ton que Severus avait lorsqu'il perdait patience.

Severus hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire pour lui-même. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère qu'il avait l'habitude de voir.

Il quitta l'Impasse du Tisseur et alla à 'leur endroit' à proximité de l'air de jeux, Lily n'était pas là mais ce n'était pas grave. Severus était heureux d'être seulement à l'extérieur.

Il regarda oisivement les enfants jouer sur les balançoires, les toboggans et d'autres trucs dans le même genre, se rappelant Lily et lui lorsqu'ils étaient encore assez jeunes pour jouer avec ces choses. Le rappel de ces souvenirs semblait être comme ceux d'une autre vie, ce qui était plus que vrai pour Severus.

Souvenirs de son enfance qui lui semblaient incroyablement lointains.

Après un certain temps, Lily le rejoignit.

« Je suis venue un peu plus tôt » dit-elle. « Mais je ne t'ai pas vu. Je commençais à me demander si tu te montrerais ».

Severus haussa les épaules et émit un bruit évasif. « Je serai venu si j'avais pu » dit-il.

« Oh ? ».

« C'est… » Severus s'interrompit, sachant qu'il avait besoin de dire la vérité à Lily concernant les évènements de la nuit mais il se sentait honteux d'avoir brisé sa famille. « …ma famille ». La feuille qu'il tenait depuis un moment entre ses doigts fut brutalement déchirée en morceaux par ses mains habiles. « Tu savais qu'ils se battaient toujours. Tu connaissais le problème de mon père » se moqua t-il.

Lily acquiesça simplement de la tête et lui donna la possibilité de continuer.

« Je crois, que j'en ai eu finalement assez. Il est parti maintenant, Lily. Je lui ai donné un coup de pied pour le chasser de la maison… littéralement ».

Lily comprit son allusion. « Sev, as-tu…as-tu utilisé la magie ? ».

« Oui » soupira t-il avec impatience. « Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, Lily ? ».

« Je crois que tu as raison mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu n'aies pas de problème ».

« Rappelle-toi, ma mère est une sorcière. C'est différent de chez toi ».

« C'est vrai » murmura t-elle.

« Le problème est…que ma mère n'est plus bien. J'ai essayé de l'aider toute la journée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit capable de rester seule pendant longtemps…ou qu'elle serait capable de l'être en tout cas » expliqua Severus en essayant d'avoir une voix déterminée. Il ne voulait pas que ses émotions le submergent.

« Oh, Sev » dit Lily d'une voix étouffée. « C'est terrible. Je suis vraiment désolée… ».

« Ne le sois pas » répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop sévère. Lorsqu'il vit le regard blessé sur son visage, il s'adoucit quelque peu. « Je veux dire que ce n'est pas ta faute. Pourquoi serais-tu désolée pour cela ? ».

« Je voulais dire que j'étais désolée pour tous ces évènements…que toi et ta famille ont du traverser, c'est tout » répondit sincèrement Lily. « Sev, tu mérites mieux. ».

Il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas une question de mériter quoique ce soit, Lily. Je ne pense pas que la vie fonctionne de cette manière ».

« Non » soupira t-elle. « Je crois que tu as raison ».

Severus entendit le ton de la défaite dans ses paroles et se sentit mal de l'avoir découragée. Elle était son rayon de soleil dans son monde obscur et il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il prit timidement sa main dans la sienne et lui donna une pression rassurante.

« Je n'ai pas toujours raison » dit-il doucement lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de ne laisser une petite review.

A dans deux semaines.

Bisous à tous.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Un grand merci à yoann, xiao, RUBIKA666, Aulandra17 pour leur review. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.**_

_**Sindie a déjà publié plus de cent chapitres pour cette histoire, donc inutile de vous dire que l'action va se dérouler lentement. Dans quelques chapitres, Lily et Severus reviendront à Poudlard pour leur sixième année et alors une histoire passionnante commencera… **_

_**En attendant, voici le neuvième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 9** :

Severus passait beaucoup moins de temps confiné dans sa chambre maintenant qu'il avait pris la habitude de s'occuper de sa mère. La tâche était devenue un emploi à temps plein pour lui et il avait peu de temps à consacrer à la lecture ou à s'absenter de la maison pour aller rencontrer Lily dans le parc. Heureusement, il n'y avait eu aucun signe de Tobias. Août arriva et les journées continuaient à être chaudes et magnifiques.

Autant il aurait voulu voir Lily, autant il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère seule sans surveillance plus de quelques heures et comme le premier septembre approchait, il s'inquiéta de ce qu'il ferait une fois que l'école aurait recommencé. Une partie de lui n'avait pas envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il supposa que certains cours seraient particulièrement ennuyeux car il en savait beaucoup plus que le programme d'études. Il aurait à affronter les Maraudeurs et ses prétendus amis Serpentard et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pourrait éviter.

Le pire était cependant la perspective de se souvenir de sa vie passée, tout simplement. Etre à Poudlard ramènerait trop de souvenirs et beaucoup d'entre eux n'étaient pas bons. L'endroit qu'il avait autrefois appelé « maison » n'était plus son chez soi. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, sachant qu'il était l'homme qu'il avait tué dans son autre vie. Il ne voulait plus marcher dans les couloirs où il avait passé son temps, nuit après nuit, à patrouiller, ne plus être incapable de dormir n'importe où. Il ne voulait pas revoir les professeurs qui l'avaient connu, là où il avait enseigné pendant onze ans. Ces mêmes professeurs qui l'avaient chassé de force de Poudlard lorsqu'il avait été directeur, un travail qu'il n'avait certainement jamais voulu faire. Il détestait enseigner, ainsi Poudlard dans son ensemble était un énorme rappel de souvenirs trop négatifs : du plus insignifiant, c'est-à-dire de n'avoir simplement aucune patience pour essayer d'enseigner à des étudiants qui ne voulaient pas apprendre, au plus mauvais et au plus sombre, c'est-à-dire de voir le corps mou de Dumbledore tomber de la tour d'astronomie.

Severus se força à ne plus penser à Poudlard. Il n'y était pas encore et après avoir reçu cette nouvelle vie depuis plusieurs semaines, il décida de la prendre au jour le jour. S'il se laissait dévorer par les événements passés et par ce qui pourrait advenir s'il n'était pas prudent, il deviendrait fou et ensuite, à quoi serait-il bon pour aider sa mère ?

Les dernières fois qu'il avait rencontré Lily à l'extérieur, elle lui avait proposé de venir lui rendre visite. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours à Severus pour se mettre d'accord sur ce sujet, car si elle connaissait sa situation à la maison, il n'était pas certain que sa mère veuille voir un visiteur, et il n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec Lily en ce concernait son foyer et sa famille. Raconter était une chose, mais le montrer en était une autre.

Et oui, son inquiétude augmenta tandis qu'il attendait à côté de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait dit qu'elle serait là à quatorze heures, il ne restait que cinq minutes à attendre. Severus avait fait de son mieux pour rendre la maison présentable. Eileen était propre et décemment vêtue, elle était assise à sa place habituelle dans le salon de lecture.

Tout ira bien, se dit-il à lui-même pour la dixième fois en l'espace d'une demi-heure. Qu'est-ce que tu as à être si nerveux. Tu devrais bien le savoir. C'est seulement Lily pour l'amour du ciel !

Severus vérifia sa mère puis fit une rapide visite au premier étage. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge et constata qu'il ne restait que deux minutes avant quatorze heures. A ce moment-là, la sonnette retentit.

Il alla à la porte et l'ouvrit d'une manière déterminée. Lily se tenait là et lui souriait gentiment.

« Bonjour, Sev » lui dit-elle.

« Salut, Lily » lui répondit-il. « Euh, entre s'il te plait » ajouta t-il maladroitement quelques secondes plus tard.

Il s'écarta, permit à Lily d'entrer, puis il referma la porte. Lily n'avait jamais vu l'intérieur de l'Impasse du Tisseur depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à venir dans le passé car elle savait que c'était un sujet tabou. Aujourd'hui cependant, elle était là, dans la maison et regardait tout. Elle continua à sourire et déclara que c'était bien chaleureux. Severus grogna. Il savait qu'elle était seulement polie. Toutes les autres maisons de cette taille, même les plus petites, recevaient des invités et l'Impasse du Tisseur n'était certainement pas ainsi. L'état misérable du mobilier, le tapis élimé, la crasse sur les lampes, l'usure des surface de la table de cuisine et des comptoirs, et les couleurs sombres ne pouvaient être qualifiés de « chaleureux ».

« Oui, bon. Ce n'est pas fameux » dit Severus avec un haussement d'épaules « mais, je crois que c'est mon chez moi ».

Lily acquiesça de la tête et regarda vers le haut de l'escalier. Severus se demanda si elle voulait aller là haut et y voir sa chambre mais il n'envisageait cette possibilité. Il fit un geste vers le salon et dit « Ma mère est là si tu veux la rencontrer ».

« Ce serait bien » répondit Lily agréablement et le suivit dans cette direction. Bien que l'état d'Eileen se soit un peu amélioré en l'absence de Tobias, elle avait toujours de brusques éclats, demandant où était son mari, ou comment Severus avait pu être aussi cruel pour l'avoir chassé de chez lui. Elle passait encore beaucoup de son temps repliée sur elle-même, regardant le néant et se murmurant à elle-même des choses incohérentes.

« Maman » dit Severus « J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un ».

Eileen garda le livre posé sur ses genoux et le regarda, ses cheveux cachaient la plus grande part de son visage. Severus la fixa attentivement et remarqua que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas, elle n'était pas en train de lire.

« Parfois, elle est comme ça » murmura Severus à Lily. « Elle pourrait ne pas réagir. C'est une question de chance… ».

Lily acquiesça. « C'est bon, Sev » répondit-elle. « Je comprends ».

Severus lui donna un regard oblique. Une partie de lui était tenté de rétorquer. « Vraiment, tu comprends ? ». Il se retint, sachant que cela serait impoli et que Lily essayait de faire de son mieux pour comprendre. Que savait-elle d'un père violent et d'une mère mentalement instable ? Elle avait deux parents attentifs et aimants.

« Maman » répéta Severus. « C'est Lily Evans. Tu l'as vue avec moi. C'est la fille dont je t'ai parlé ».

Les yeux sombres d'Eileen se levèrent lentement et regardèrent le visage de Lily. Eileen ne dit rien mais Severus supposa qu'elle avait au moins reconnu Lily.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est un de ses mauvais jours » expliqua Severus d'une voix feutrée à Lily. Il se sentait mal de parler de sa mère alors qu'elle était présente. A cet instant, elle n'était pas vraiment là mentalement, bien que Severus ne pût jamais être certain que la conscience de sa mère fût réellement là. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu avec des mots qu'elle n'était pas à l'écoute et ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Madame Rogue » dit Lily poliment.

Eileen réagit aux paroles bien intentionnées de Lily en laissant tomber son livre, en s'enfonçant davantage sur sa chaise, en ayant un mouvement de recul et en pleurnichant de peur. Lily sentit qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal et sursauta elle aussi.

Eileen ne s'attendait pas de toute évidence à ce que Lily parle. Elle ne connaissait pas sa voix.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée » s'exclama Lily en faisant plusieurs pas en arrière. Son regard alla d'Eileen à Severus avec un air contrit. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose que je ne devais pas ? ».

Eileen était encore recroquevillée sur son siège. Severus s'abstint ostensiblement de répondre à la question de Lily parce que son attention se portait uniquement sur sa mère. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour la calmer, puis il l'amadoua pour qu'elle se lève et commença à l'emmener.

« Je reviens dans une minute » dit-il doucement à Lily, en se demandant s'il n'avait pas fait une énorme erreur en emmenant Lily chez lui.

Lily attendit impatiemment le retour de Severus. Dix minutes plus tard, il descendit l'escalier et la rejoignit dans le salon.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle encore. « Je ne voulais pas ».

« Je sais » interjeta Severus en essayant de ne pas paraître trop bouleversé. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir. Si quelqu'un est responsable de quelque chose, c'est bien moi ».

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le divan, se penchant sur ses genoux avec ses coudes. Il se cacha le visage avec ses mains et se frotta les yeux avec lassitude.

Lily assise à côté de lui, mit précautionneusement une main sur son dos. « Tu es épuisé » observa t-elle, préoccupée.

Severus retira ses mains de son visage et se pencha vers Lily. « Oui » siffla t-il. « Je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour elle. J'espérais qu'elle serait de bonne humeur ».

« Tu en demandes trop à toi-même » dit doucement Lily. « Tu passes ton temps chaque jour à t'occuper d'elle. C'est bien, Sev. C'est vraiment très bien, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire lorsque l'école recommencera ? ».

Il fronça les sourcils. « J'y ai beaucoup pensé. Je ne sais pas. Peut être pourrais-je parler à Dumbledore, lui demander à ce qu'on m'autorise à garder un œil sur elle…peut être pourrais-je avoir l'autorisation de prendre la cheminée tous les soirs pour vérifier son état et revenir tous les week-ends à la maison. Je ne sais pas, Lily ».

« C'est possible » concéda t-elle. « Mais qu'en est-il de ton père ? Ne crains-tu pas qu'il revienne ? ».

« Bien sûr, j'en ai peur » rétorqua Severus avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter lui-même. « Ce salaud restera à l'écart s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui mais je sais que je n'ai pas tout vu de lui ».

Lily essaya de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant et de rassurant à lui dire mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Finalement, elle dit « Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de tout cela, Sev. Tu n'as que seize ans ».

« Non, je n'ai pas… » commença à dire Severus mais il se rattrapa de justesse avant d'avoir dit quelque chose d'autre. Il avait failli révéler son âge réel mais Lily aurait pensé qu'il était devenu fou. « Non, je ne devrais pas » reconnut-il. « Mais nous sommes revenus à notre point de départ. Que faire ? ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux autres semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement. Lily revint le jour suivant à l'Impasse du Tisseur et fut accueillie par une Eileen beaucoup plus calme. Lily et Severus préparèrent ensemble le dîner et firent à tour de rôle la lecture à Eileen. Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même manière. Severus avait eu raison, Lily était malheureusement tombée sur une mauvaise journée lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Eileen pour la première fois.

Comme le début de trimestre se rapprochait, les tracas à propos de sa mère grandirent en Severus. Il maintint sa décision de ne pas l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste. Il y avait la possibilité de soins moldus mais il était mineur et il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire admettre sa mère quelque part.

Ce fut Lily qui eut l'idée qui le fit réfléchir. « Et si c'était ta mère qui estimait qu'elle avait besoin de soins et qu'elle choisissait d'elle-même de se faire admettre ? » suggéra t-elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

La traduction de 'Le Lord et sa Lady' est presque terminée, c'est pourquoi j'ai commencé à traduire une autre histoire. Celle-ci s'intitule 'Liberate me ex infernis', le titre en latin signifie 'Libère-moi de l'enfer. J'ai déjà publié un premier chapitre, si vous voulez la découvrir, allez sur mon profil.

En attendant, je vous dis à dans deux semaines.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un grand merci à yoann, RUBIKA666 et molly59 pour leur reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir.**_

_**Voici donc le dixième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 10** :

La suggestion de Lily sembla dans un premier temps irréaliste. Comment Severus pourrait-il convaincre Eileen qu'elle avait besoin de soins appropriés alors qu'elle n'était même pas en mesure de s'occuper correctement d'elle-même ? Cependant, plus il réfléchissait à ce sujet, plus il pensait qu'ils avaient la meilleure solution.

Il considéra pendant quelques minutes les paroles de Lily avant de parler. « Et en supposant que nous arrivions à la faire admettre quelque part, il y a encore le problème pour s'y rendre. Nous ne pourrons pas utiliser le transplanage, le balai ou le réseau des cheminées, Lily ».

Lily réfléchit puis dit « Mes parents pourraient nous y conduire ».

A la différence de sa suggestion précédente, celle-ci était valable et raisonnable mais Severus avait du mal à l'admettre. « Eh bien…oui » dit-il avec beaucoup d'hésitation « mais je ne sais pas combien de personnes doivent connaître l'état de ma mère ».

Si Lily avait pu apprécier la difficulté pour Severus de lui avoir dit et de l'avoir présentée à sa mère, maintenant elle pouvait vraiment comprendre combien plus difficile cela serait pour lui de le dire à ses parents. Car il savait que la prochaine étape aurait lieu lorsque monsieur et madame Evans voudraient rencontrer Eileen.

Lily acquiesça de la tête et fixa déçue la tasse de thé qu'elle serrait fortement entre ses mains. Ils discutaient assis à la table de la cuisine et Eileen se trouvait dans l'autre pièce. Elle soupira et regarda dans les yeux de Severus.

« Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu dois ressentir à traverser tous ces problèmes, Severus » dit Lily doucement tout en tendant sa main à travers la table et prendre la sienne « mais… ce serait la meilleurs solution, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux que ta mère soit prise en charge correctement lorsque tu ne seras pas en mesure de le faire, cela me semble être la meilleure option que nous ayons ».

Severus remua son thé de sa main libre et digéra ce qu'elle avait dit. Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles. Il regarda le thé qui tourbillonnait tout en envisageant l'avenir de sa mère. Il détestait l'idée de la laisser seule dans cette horrible maison, un rappel constant des années d'abus de la part de son mari, le lieu où elle avait perdu la volonté d'être une sorcière et où elle avait été éloignée du monde depuis si longtemps.

Il serait cruel de la laisser à l'Impasse du Tisseur et de ce fait, il ravala ses craintes et ses angoisses. Finalement, Severus se força à répondre au doux regard de Lily.

Regardant dans ses yeux verts, il se rappela pourquoi il était venu à l'aimer en premier lieu mais qu'il avait souvent échoué à le lui montrer. Elle ne jugeait pas comme les autres. C'était tout simplement dans sa nature de ne rien attendre en retour. Ce genre d'altruisme était perdu pour Severus car même pendant ses années d'espionnage pour Dumbledore et de protection pour Harry Potter, il l'avait fait pour Lily.

Au moins au début, il l'avait fait.

Un homme ne peut pas passer par ce par quoi il était passé sans changer et bien qu'il ne dût jamais l'admettre, il avait choisi de lutter contre Voldemort parce que c'était la seule bonne chose à faire.

Tout comme aider sa mère était également une bonne chose à faire.

Et il l'avait fait parce qu'il le voulait. C'était la différence dans l'expérience.

« D'accord » accepta finalement Severus. « Si tu veux impliquer tes parents, tu devras certainement leur parler en premier lieu. Ils ont le droit d'être avertis avant d'accepter de faire quelque chose et s'ils ne le veulent pas, je comprendrai ».

Lily lui lança un petit sourire puis ils finirent leur thé. La jeune fille lui dit qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle pour le dîner. Severus l'a raccompagna à la porte. Avant de se séparer, Lily l'enlaça, et il fut momentanément choqué qu'elle affiche ainsi son affection, puis il lui retourna son geste quelques secondes plus tard.

« Tu es une personne bien, Sev » lui chuchota Lily dans son oreille, tout en lui touchant ses cheveux. Son souffle le chatouilla et il déglutit. Il était incapable de faire ou de dire quoique ce soit.

Lily se libéra de son étreinte et avant de le quitter elle l'embrassa sur la joue, près de la bouche. Rendu sans voix, Severus regarda Lily passer la porte et la ferma derrière elle. Il resta là pendant un moment, sa main vint toucher l'endroit où les lèvres de Lily l'avaient honoré moins d'une minute plutôt.

Et il sourit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Lily revint avec de bonnes nouvelles. Ses parents étaient prêts à rencontrer Eileen et à entendre Severus raconter son histoire. Ils avaient également invité à dîner les Rogue à leur domicile à la date qui leur conviendrait. Bien que cela évitât à Severus l'embarras de les avoir chez lui, il ne savait pas comment mettre sa mère au courant.

« Maman » dit Severus en rentrant dans le salon, Lily le suivant de près. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire ».

Eileen referma le livre qu'elle lisait et reporta son attention vers eux. Aujourd'hui, c'était de toute évidence un de ses meilleurs jours.

« Voudrais-tu rencontrer les parents de Lily ? Ils nous ont invités à dîner » tandis qu'il parlait, il garda le même ton ne voulant pas augmenter l'anxiété potentielle de sa mère alors qu'elle apprenait la nouvelle.

« Les parents de Lily ? » demanda Eileen perplexe. « Et pourquoi voudrais-je les rencontrer ? ».

Lily ne se sentit pas insultée par le ton d'Eileen. Elle savait bien que la mère de Severus avait peur des moldus en raison de son expérience avec Tobias et que cette peur se nourrissait également du mépris que ses deux parents avaient essayé de lui enseigner lorsqu'elle était une enfant. Eileen avait voulu montrer à ceux-ci qu'ils avaient torts en se mariant avec un moldu et plus tard, Eileen l'avait regretté en pensant que Papa et Maman Prince avaient eu raison sur toute la ligne.

« Parce que… » hésita Severus « parce qu'ils veulent te rencontrer, Maman… et ils veulent t'aider ».

« Et pourquoi devrais-je être aidée ? » demanda Eileen, se sentant offensée.

Maintenant, Severus se demanda si aujourd'hui était vraiment un de ses meilleurs jours. Son indignation pouvait-elle avoir été provoquée par la maladie ou cela faisait-il partie naturellement de sa personnalité épineuse ? Severus s'en voulut à lui-même de n'avoir pas eu assez de tact. Il pensa que cela avait été une mauvaise idée. Il n'essaya même pas de lui expliquer leur plan afin qu'elle soit prise en charge par un service psychiatrique… ou de la convaincre qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

« Parce que… » dit Severus avec des ratés « tu as besoin d'aide, Maman ».

Eileen sembla offensée. Elle se leva et posa fermement le livre sur la table à côté de la chaise. « Je suis ta mère et je ne veux pas que tu me dises ce que je dois faire. C'est toi l'enfant ici, pas moi ! ».

« Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu pas la raison, Maman ? » demanda Severus en essayant en vain de la convaincre qu'elle avait tort.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, jeune homme ! » s'exclama Eileen désormais vraiment vexée. Elle voulut se diriger vers la porte mais Severus la bloqua.

« C'est pour ton propre bien, Mère » dit-il, sa voix se faisant plus forte à chaque mot. « Regarde ce que tu es devenue ! Tu es une sorcière, Mère, une sorcière et pourtant tu n'as pas fait de magie depuis des années et pourquoi cela, Mère ? Parce que tu as laissé Père te contrôler. Il n'est plus là pour te dire comment tu dois désormais vivre ta vie et il est temps que tu commences à essayer de récupérer une partie de ta dignité ! ».

Lily se tenait en retrait, trop inquiète pour prendre parole. La respiration de Severus était rapide et peu profonde. Eileen se cacha loin de son fils, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, elle avait les mains sur la tête comme si elle craignait d'être frappée.

« Arrête, Tobias ! » hurla t-elle puis elle s'effondra par terre en sanglotant d'une manière incontrôlée telle une épave.

Sonné et blessé, Severus s'éloigna de sa mère. « Je ne suis pas » essaya t-il de dire, sa voix se brisa « Maman, jamais je n'aurais… ».

Il sentit soudainement des mains qui l'attiraient loin de la pièce et il remarqua que Lily était à ses côtés et essayait de le calmer. « Allez viens, Sev » murmura t-elle d'une manière consolatrice dans son oreille.

« Laisse… laisse la juste une minute… ».

Instinctivement, Severus acquiesça de la tête et se laissa mener par Lily jusqu'au divan où il s'assit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Lily resta assise en silence et lui donna tout le temps nécessaire pour se calmer. Dans le coin, les sanglots d'Eileen avaient cessé et Lily se demanda si la femme plus âgée ne s'était pas endormie.

« Sev » tenta de dire Lily.

« Non, Lily » coupa t-il et en la regardant. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû voir cela, je suis désolé. Peut être que cela serait mieux si je restais ici pour la garder et que j'abandonnais l'école pour prendre soin d'elle. C'était ridicule de ma part d'avoir pensé qu'elle pourrait être prise dans une institution moldue. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup les moldus d'une manière générale et surtout pas depuis qu'elle a vécu avec mon père.

Severus ne reparla pas de la pire chose de cette scène, sa mère l'appelant par le prénom de son père. Il se détesta lui-même d'avoir agi de cette manière qui avait fait croire à sa mère qu'il était son foutu salaud de père.

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? » demanda la douce voix posée de Lily.

« Pour l'instant… » soupira Severus « il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Dis à tes parents…dis leur que je les remercie pour leur offre mais que pour le moment cela n'est pas possible ».

Lily voulut dire que cela pourrait être possible un autre jour mais elle se retint, sachant que Severus n'était pas d'humeur à de telles platitudes. Au lieu de cela, elle resta silencieuse à côté de lui, l'espoir semblant hors de portée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beaucoup plus tard ce jour-là, longtemps après que Lily soit partie, Severus mit sa mère au lit pour la nuit, c'était devenu une routine pour lui. Eileen avait été calme le reste de la journée, au moins elle avait été coopérative. Il tira les couvertures sur elle et il était sur le point de quitter la pièce et d'éteindre la lumière lorsqu'il sentit sa mère le saisir par le poignet.

« Severus » murmura t-elle.

Pendant un instant, Severus refusa de la regarder. Autant il était soucieux au sujet de sa mère autant la douleur, du fait de ce qui s'était passé, était encore trop forte. Il soupira et tourna la tête, jamais un lâche ne faisait face à la vérité.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé par son nom » murmura Eileen.

Severus regarda ses yeux qui étaient identiques aux siens et de nouveau il soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le faire » lui dit-il. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée, Maman ».

« Je suis fière de toi » dit Eileen en souriant légèrement.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, sa mère prononça ces paroles. Il savait qu'elle se contrôlait parfaitement à cet instant précis et ce depuis bien longtemps. Il retint quelques larmes. Comment l'avait-elle reconnu ?

« Bonne nuit, Maman » murmura Severus tandis qu'il se levait. Il éteignit les lumières et alla dans sa propre chambre avec une petite lueur d'espoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review cela m'encourage dans la traduction.

A dans deux semaines.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	11. Chapter 11

_**Un grand merci à yoann, RUBIKA666, molly59, yaone-kami, Elysia, Aulandra17 et **__**poufjii-xd**__** pour leur review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de les lire.**_

_**Voici donc le onzième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 11** :

Severus passa les jours suivants à la maison avec sa mère et Lily vint les voir plusieurs fois. Plus que jamais depuis l'incident avec Eileen, Severus ne désirait pas que quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la maison. Autant il voulait le bien de sa mère, autant il commençait à ressentir sur ses épaules le poids du fardeau de prendre soin de celle-ci. Le début de la nouvelle année scolaire se rapprochait à grands pas et Severus n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il ferait à propos d'Eileen.

Un après-midi à la mi août, Severus faisait une promenade dans le quartier car il avait besoin de faire une pause loin de sa mère. Elle dormait paisiblement et il avait protégé la maison afin d'être sûr que personne ne puisse y entrer et qu'Eileen ne puisse en sortir. Il détestait avoir à recourir à ce genre de chose mais c'était pour son bien à elle tout aussi bien qu'à lui.

Eileen n'avait pas eu d'autre épisode comme le jour où elle avait appelé Severus par le prénom de son père. Elle avait des moments de lucidité mais elle ne semblait pas faire beaucoup de progrès d'une manière générale ce qui était décourageant pour Severus. Il estimait qu'il faisait tout son possible pour l'aider et à chaque fois elle se laissait tomber dans son état amorphe et il se demandait si elle serait de nouveau bien un jour. Sa suggestion d'il y a quelques semaines de lui redonner une baguette lui semblait ridicule. Comment Eileen pourrait être capable d'en gérer une de nouveau, pouvait-on vraiment la laisser seule ?

Lorsque Severus tourna à un coin de rue, il remarqua un bus des transports en commun qui freinait et s'arrêtait pour prendre des passagers. Il avait déjà vu les bus auparavant mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, et cette fois, il se maudit lui-même d'avoir été si stupide. Alors que Lily et lui avaient recherché un moyen de transport pour l'établissement de sa mère, il existait à moins de cinq pâtés de maisons de chez lui un arrêt de bus !

Et Lily dit que tu es brillant, se moqua intérieurement Severus.

La flamme s'alluma à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait désormais un moyen de mettre Eileen dans une institution spécialisée ! Maintenant, restait le problème de la convaincre et c'était quelque chose que faisait Severus tous les jours en essayant d'en parler avec elle depuis qu'il avait abordé le sujet. La plupart du temps, Eileen ne répondait pas, non parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais parce qu'elle avait choisi d'agir ainsi.

Severus rentra chez lui et fit quelque chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Il utilisa le téléphone pour appeler Lily.

Bien sûr, ce fut Petunia qui décrocha. Lorsque Petunia découvrit que c'était Severus à l'autre bout de la ligne, elle faillit raccrocher mais il l'exhorta à ne pas le faire en disant que c'était important. Il aurait presque pu voir ses gros yeux lorsqu'elle céda et cria pour appeler Lily. Dans la minute qui suivit, la douce voix de Lily retentit à l'autre bout du fil. « Severus ? ».

« Oui, Lily. C'est moi ».

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu. Je veux dire, pourquoi me téléphones-tu, toi qui n'utilises jamais ce moyen de communication ? Tout va bien ? »

En entendant l'inquiétude dans sa voix, il déclara en hâte. « Non, non, tout va bien… J'ai seulement besoin de te dire quelque chose, Lily. Je pense que je sais comment nous pouvons emmener Maman quelque part pour avoir de l'aide. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plus tard dans la journée, Severus était assis à la table de la cuisine avec sa mère. Ils venaient juste de terminer le dîner et Eileen avait été plus bavarde que d'habitude. Prenant cela comme un bon signe, Severus posa la question.

« Maman, serais-tu d'accord pour que nous allions quelque part où… où tu pourras recevoir de l'aide en raison… euh, de ton état ? Avant de répondre quoique ce soit essaye s'il te plait d'y réfléchir. Tu sais que quelque chose ne va pas, Maman. Père t'as détruit. Je sais que je te l'ai demandé maintes et maintes fois, mais s'il te plait… Maman, c'est important pour moi ».

Il ajouta la dernière partie de la phrase en jouant la carte de la culpabilité, ce qu'il n'avait jamais encore essayé.

Eileen fronça les sourcils. « Severus… Je sais que je ne suis pas heureuse, mais Tobias est parti maintenant. Ne peux-tu pas seulement me laisser ainsi ? Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aller dans un endroit autre qu'ici, je ne suis pas folle, Severus ».

« Je ne dis pas que tu l'es, Maman » dit Severus en essayant de garder le même ton, en sachant qu'elle était déséquilibrée et déprimée mais ne voulant pas le lui dire. Lui déclarer qu'elle était folle ne serait d'aucune utilité non plus. « Je vais… L'école va bientôt recommencer et je ne serai plus là pour t'aider. Je fais la cuisine et fais en sorte que tu ailles au lit depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Maman. Je ne peux pas te laisser seule et me demander si tu prends soin de toi. Cela ne serait pas un mal de voir quelqu'un qui est professionnel de ces questions et de voir ce qu'il en dit ».

Eileen resta silencieuse. Elle sembla réfléchir avant de répondre. Après un long moment, elle murmura en laissant tomber ses épaules. « Je sais que tu as raison, Severus. C'est juste que…l'admettre est difficile ». Elle s'arrêta puis hocha la tête lentement. « C'est d'accord ».

Severus soupira, soulagé, et se leva de son siège pour aller embrasser sa mère.

« Tu te rends compte que je fais cela uniquement pour toi » dit Eileen d'un voix sarcastique en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Je sais, Maman. Je sais ».

Et c'était suffisant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours plus tard, les arrangements pris, Severus monta dans le bus avec Lily, qui était là pour le soutenir, et avec sa mère. Eileen regardait autour d'elle d'une manière incertaine, les autres passagers la rendaient mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas été en public depuis qu'elle avait été chercher Severus à la gare et c'était là un trajet qu'elle connaissait et par conséquent elle le gérait assez bien. Severus la saisit fermement par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à un siège.

« Ces moldus sont un peu étranges et effrayants » marmonna Eileen, ses yeux balayant de droite à gauche. « Pourquoi me regardent-ils donc tous ? ».

Severus fixa l'homme qui était assis de l'autre côté et dit à sa mère. « Sois calme et détendue, Maman. Nous arrivons bientôt ».

Lily s'assit en silence, c'était une présence apaisante pour Severus tandis qu'il supposait ce que les autres passagers devaient penser au sujet de sa mère. Cela n'aurait pas été un mensonge si il leur avait dit qu'elle était folle. C'était certainement ce qu'ils devaient penser après avoir entendu cette femme bizarre employer le mot 'moldu'.

Ils passèrent encore une demi-heure dans le bus avant d'arriver à leur destination finale : l'institution spécialisée Sainte Catherine. Le bâtiment était vieux, petit et construit avec des briques. Des arbres entouraient l'allée qui menait jusqu'à l'entrée. Severus pensa que cela était assez accueillant et une fois à l'intérieur, le hall d'entrée l'était également. Rien sur place ne faisait penser à un enfermement.

L'employée derrière son guichet sourit et demanda. « Puis-je vous aider ? ».

« Oui » dit Severus. « Nous avons rendez-vous avec le Docteur Lukvar ».

« Ah » répondit la femme. « Je vais le prévenir que vous êtes là ».

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et attendirent. Eileen se murmura à elle-même qu'elle n'aimait pas l'endroit et qu'elle voulait s'en aller. Severus espéra qu'elle serait assez lucide pour admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'être admise ici et d'y être soignée. Si elle continuait à être cette femme marmonnant et effrayée telle qu'elle l'était présentement, le docteur refuserait et ce n'était pas deux adolescents de seize ans qui auraient leur mot à dire si quelqu'un devait être admis ou non.

« Sev » murmura Lily en essayant de le calmer. « Tout se passera bien ». Elle saisit sa main.

Il acquiesça de la tête et essaya de la croire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le cabinet du médecin. Le Docteur Lukvar était étranger et parlait avec un fort accent mais son anglais était bon. Il avait des cheveux marrons foncés qui avaient été éclaircis et portait des lunettes dont les verres étaient si épais que Severus se demanda comment son nez pouvait les porter sans se casser.

« S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous » leur dit-il cordialement. Ils s'assirent et il commença à poser des questions. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui nous amène à Sainte Catherine aujourd'hui ? ».

Eileen ne répondit pas. Severus ressentit le besoin de parler en son nom et dit. « Ma mère. Elle est assez malade, docteur ».

Lorsque que Severus parla, le médecin pensa qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. « Je vois. Vous souhaitez qu'elle soit admise à Sainte Catherine pour un traitement, Monsieur Rogue ? ».

« Oui » répliqua Severus automatiquement car c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Le Docteur Lukvar fouilla parmi les papiers et examina ceux-ci avec ses énormes yeux grossis. Severus se souvint de Sybille Talawney.

« Il est dit ici que vous êtes l'unique fils d'Eileen Prince Rogue et que vous êtes né le 9 janvier 1960. Est-ce correct ? ».

« Oui » dit Severus laconiquement sachant ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Ce qui vous fait au plus seize ans, jeune homme. Vous n'avez pas l'âge de revendiquer la responsabilité d'une tierce personne. Où est son mari ? ».

« Mon père » cracha Severus, « n'a pas pris soin d'elle. Il est la raison pour laquelle elle est comme ça ! C'était un alcoolique qui a abusé d'elle pendant des années mais désormais il est parti… il vit probablement dans la rue ».

Choqué par la petite tirade de Severus, le docteur rajusta ses lunettes et éclaircit sa voix. « Oui, bien, il se peut que… Je suis désolé, Monsieur Rogue mais à moins que ce soit Eileen Rogue qui veuille d'elle-même être admise, nous ne pouvons pas continuer ».

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'Eileen dit doucement. « Je crois que j'ai besoin que l'on m'aide ».

Severus soupira, soulagé. Eileen les fixa attentivement, ses yeux étaient complètement alertes et concentrés. Elle parla de nouveau. « Mon fils doit retourner bientôt à l'école… Il ne sera pas là… C'est… la meilleure solution ».

Le Docteur Lukvar regarda Eileen avec scepticisme puis il dit. « Très bien, mais je dois d'abord vous poser une série de questions afin d'évaluer votre état de santé. Etes-vous disposée à le faire, Madame Rogue ? ».

Eileen ne répondit pas dans un premier temps et Severus s'assit sur le bord de son siège, plein d'inquiétude. Lily lui prit de nouveau la main, ne dit rien mais il la soutint. Enfin, Eileen acquiesça.

Les questions commencèrent et Severus écouta sa mère répondre au mieux de ses capacités. Elle parla assez bien et de manière approfondie et cohérente. Après un long moment, le médecin déclara qu'ils avaient fini.

« Je vais étudier votre dossier et je reprendrai rapidement contact avec vous, Madame Rogue » expliqua t-il. « Je ne peux vous faire aucune promesse mais je crois que nous pourrions vous trouver une place à Sainte Catherine ».

Il les salua et ils sortirent. Severus sentit un énorme fardeau disparaître de ses épaules. Il tenait d'un côté le bras de sa mère et de l'autre la main de Lily fermement.

« Merci » souffla t-il à Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	12. Chapter 12

_**Un grand merci à molly59. C'est la seule qui a laissé une review pour le dernier chapitre. Je constate que cette traduction a beaucoup de lecteurs mais on ne me laisse guère de review. Sniff, sniff… Cela ne m'encourage pas à continuer à traduire. Vous avez de la chance que je veuille encore persévérer… **_

_**Voici donc le douzième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 12** :

Deux jours plus tard, le Docteur Lukvar rappela et annonça qu'Eileen avait été acceptée. En moins d'une semaine, Severus devait organiser son départ pour Sainte Catherine. Il pensa qu'il lui serait étrange d'avoir la maison à lui tout seul pendant quelques jours avant son retour à Poudlard. Heureusement, le monde magique avait ses manières pour se couvrir lui-même dans le monde moldu afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon, aucune question. Severus serait dans un pensionnat moldu pendant les prochains mois et l'acte de naissance de sa mère et son existence était visible dans ce monde comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de celui-ci. Et comme l'Impasse du Tisseur se situait dans un quartier moldu, Severus avait déjà suffisamment placé de protections autour de la maison afin de la maintenir hors de portée des moldus, en particulier pour ceux qui trouveraient suspect qu'un mineur vive tout seul. Et de Tobias, bien sûr.

Pour d'obscures et étranges raisons, les moldus auraient beaucoup de plus de difficultés à localiser l'endroit exact de la maison des Rogue, ou encore, ils oublieraient pourquoi ils étaient venus en premier lieu. Severus fit un petit sourire à sa propre ingéniosité.

Lorsque le moment arriva pour Eileen d'être admise, le trajet fut mitigé pour Severus. Alors qu'il était soulagé et heureux que sa mère soit prise en charge pendant son absence, il s'inquiétait néanmoins. Et si elle faisait de la magie sans baguette ? Il savait qu'elle n'en avait pas fait pendant des années et il lui sembla que cela était peu probable, mais il y avait toujours une possibilité. Elle allait également sans aucun doute murmurer sur la magie lorsqu'elle ne serait pas lucide. Bien sûr, cela serait facilement mis sur le compte de son état mais Severus espérait qu'elle recevrait les soins nécessaires à ses besoins. Il confiait le bien être de sa mère à un groupe d'étrangers et le laisser-aller n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait facilement.

La tristesse était également présente, tandis qu'ils montaient dans le bus en silence. Eileen semblait s'être soumise à la réalité de la situation. Severus lui prit rapidement sa main tremblante en essayant lui-même de ne pas trembler.

Tout se passera bien, ne cessait-il de se répéter comme un mantra.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Severus descendit du bus, Eileen à ses côtés. Lily n'était pas venue cette fois-ci. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait le faire seul. Severus était inquiet car il pouvait craquer ou perdre le contrôle après le départ de sa mère et il ne voulait pas que Lily puisse voir cette vulnérabilité. Autant il s'était ouvert à elle, autant il restait une personne très fermée et il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se sente complètement à l'aise en confiant son âme à Lily.

Severus salua la réceptionniste et quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur Lukvar arriva et les reçut. Il les conduisit là où serait la chambre d'Eileen. Severus examina la petite pièce, il la trouva simple et confortable. Elle était peinte dans un jaune lumineux, la couleur était apaisante. Il n'y avait pas de barreaux à la fenêtre, cela aurait pu être une chambre dans n'importe quelle maison. Tandis que les yeux de Severus restaient fixés sur la fenêtre, il se rappela qu'aussi bien semblait l'endroit, c'était quand même une prison. Il avala la boule qui lui serrait la gorge, se sentant coupable d'enfermer sa mère comme cela.

« Je vous assure, Monsieur Rogue » dit le médecin, remarquant l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune homme « que votre mère sera bien prise en charge ici. Vous vivrez chez vos grands-parents la semaine prochaine avant votre départ pour votre école, comme vous nous l'avez annoncé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus acquiesça. Le mensonge avait été dit facilement. Les parents d'Eileen étaient morts et même s'ils avaient été encore en vie, il n'y avait pas eu de contact entre Eileen et eux. Ils avaient renié leur seul enfant lorsqu'elle avait épousé un moldu, mais en utilisant un peu de magie, Severus avait réussi à faire croire qu'ils s'occuperaient de lui lorsqu'il ne serait pas à l'école. Ce que le médecin ne savait pas, c'est que cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Eileen se tenait près de la porte, son expression n'indiquait aucune émotion. Le Docteur Lukvar parlait désormais du traitement qu'elle allait recevoir mais ni Severus, ni sa mère n'écoutaient. Severus alla vers Eileen, lui prit la main et la pressa gentiment. Elle cligna des yeux et rencontra son regard, et lorsque le médecin s'arrêta de parler, elle dit : « Je crois que c'est l'heure de nous dire au revoir ».

« Oui, Maman. » répondit Severus doucement « Mais nous nous reverrons bientôt. Tu seras bien, ils… pendront soin de toi ». Tandis qu'il prononçait ses paroles, il savait qu'il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même que sa mère. Incapable d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Severus l'étreignit une dernière fois et la quitta sans dire le moindre mot. Il sortit de l'établissement le plus rapidement possible, refusant de regarder en arrière. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il changerait d'avis concernant cet arrangement. Ce fut avec beaucoup de difficultés et un cœur lourd que Severus remonta dans le bus et retourna à l'Impasse du Tisseur.

Il rentra dans une maison vide, il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'appeler sa maison et il se rappela que dans quelques jours, il serait à Poudlard. Il retournait au seul endroit qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'appeler sa maison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Tiens-tu le coup, Sev ? » demanda Lily le lendemain tandis qu'ils étaient assis dans le taillis d'arbres près de l'aire de jeux.

Severus soupira. « Ca va, je crois » mentit-il.

Lily fronça les sourcils et dit doucement. « Tu as tout à fait le droit d'être en colère. Je ne peux m'imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir à l'heure actuelle ».

« Culpabilité, tristesse, soulagement et un peu de colère, je suppose » admit Severus.

Des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas aborder présentement avec elle. Lily demanda. « Dois-tu aller au Chemin de Traverse pour tes fournitures scolaires ? J'y vais demain avec mes parents. Tu peux te joindre à nous. Ils ne savent pas…ce qui s'est passé avec ta mère ».

Severus réfléchit un moment. « Non » répondit-il finalement. « Mais, merci. J'ai les vieux manuels scolaires de ma mère et ma robe me va encore. De plus, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent. Celui des parents de ma mère est allé sur son compte après leur mort, bien qu'ils ne lui aient jamais laissé, à elle, alors qu'elle était leur unique enfant, mais je ne veux pas y toucher ». Severus ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec l'argent des Prince car ils avaient horriblement maltraité leur fille.

« Tu es sûr ? » pressa Lily. « Il serait bon pour toi de sortir ».

« Non » insista Severus. « Vraiment, Lily…Je ne veux pas aller au Chemin de Traverse ».

Il aimait passer du temps avec elle mais ces derniers jours, même la compagnie de Lily ne lui semblait pas satisfaisante. Depuis le départ de sa mère pour Sainte Catherine, une profonde solitude s'était installée dans son cœur et elle refusait de s'en aller. Severus essaya de se convaincre qu'il se sentirait mieux une fois qu'il serait de nouveau à Poudlard car au moins, il serait occupé par ses cours et ses devoirs.

Lily ne le dérangea plus avec cette question. Elle savait tout ce qu'il avait enduré pendant l'été et pensa qu'avec le temps, il allait s'adapter au changement. Pour l'instant, Lily restait avec lui et pour cela, Severus lui était reconnaissant.

Au cours de ces deux derniers mois, la nouvelle vie de Severus avait eu des hauts et des bas, tant du côté des émotions que du côté des expériences. Cela l'avait mis à l'épreuve et il s'en était sorti. Aussi dures qu'avaient été ces dernières semaines, Severus pouvait encore regarder son avant-bras et se rappeler qu'il était vierge de la marque des ténèbres tandis que son autre bras encerclait la taille de la femme qu'il aimait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Lors du prochain chapitre, nous verrons Severus et Lily reprendre le Poudlard Express et retrouver ainsi les Maraudeurs et les 'amis' Serpentards de Severus.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review.

A dans deux semaines.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	13. Chapter 13

_**Un grand merci à Miette, poufjii-xd, Ange77, RUBIKA666, Yoann et molly59 qui ont laissé une review. Cela me donne du courage pour continuer à traduire cette histoire.**_

_**Voici donc le treizième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 13** :

Severus jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en prenant l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il quittait son domicile pour une nouvelle année scolaire. Il tourna au coin et la maison disparut de sa vue. Il ne regarda pas en arrière. Pas de regrets. C'était ce qu'il se disait à lui-même. Sa mère était en sécurité à Sainte Catherine et son père était Dieu sait où.

Dans quelques heures, Lily et lui seraient à bord du Poudlard Express. Il allait à la gare avec les Evans, il se dirigeait donc vers leur maison. En moins de dix minutes, il arriva devant celle-ci. Il sonna en espérant que ce ne soit pas Petunia qui réponde. Heureusement, Lily l'attendait et elle ouvrit presque immédiatement la porte.

Elle lui fit un large sourire en le voyant et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Comme ses deux mains tenaient ses bagages, il ne put donc pas la serrer dans ses bras.

« Ne me renverse pas, Lily ! », dit-il en souriant légèrement.

Elle relâcha son emprise sur lui et lui déclara : « Voilà, laisse-moi prendre quelque chose. » Elle désignait les bagages.

« Pas besoin », répliqua Severus en les déposant pour l'instant sous le porche. « Tu auras tes propres affaires à porter et tes parents seront bientôt prêts, n'est-ce pas ? »

En hochant la tête, Lily s'avança vers l'extérieur et ferma la porte derrière elle. « Tu as de la chance. Petunia ne sera pas avec nous. Elle a commencé ses cours à l'université, il y a quelques jours. »

« C'est bien… Je veux dire qu'elle ne puisse pas venir avec nous », lança Severus.

Taquine, Lily frappa son bras et dit : « Oh Sev, tu es affreux ! N'es-tu pas heureux pour ma sœur, qu'elle soit partie à l'université et tout et tout ? »

« Pas vraiment », dit-il sèchement.

Lily était sur le point de répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit et M. et Mme Evans sortirent en traînant les bagages de leur fille.

« Pourrais-tu nous aider, Lily ? », demanda sa mère. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua Severus et lui dit : « Oh, bonjour Severus. »

M. Evans sourit gentiment à Severus et lui souhaita également une bonne journée. Lily aida ses parents à porter ses bagages et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

« Bonjour, M. et Mme Evans », leur retourna Severus en adressant un hochement de tête à chacun d'entre eux tandis qu'ils chargeaient le tout dans le coffre de la voiture.

Une fois tous les bagages rangés, on ferma le coffre et tout le monte monta dans la voiture. Severus et Lily étaient assis à l'arrière. Monter dans un véhicule moldu était une étrange chose pour Severus, car même s'il avait pris le bus récemment, c'était une autre sensation d'être dans une petite voiture. Lorsque le véhicule sortit de l'allée pour s'engager sur la chaussée, Severus songea que les voitures de cette époque semblaient bien différentes de celles de la décennie qu'il avait quittée. Au moins, dans le monde magique, les choses ne changeaient guère.

Il était encore très tôt lorsqu'ils partirent mais le trajet jusqu'à Londres était long. La durée du voyage donna beaucoup de temps à Severus pour parler tranquillement avec Lily mais il ne discuta pas beaucoup avec elle car ses parents étaient présents. Les Evans étaient gentils mais Severus ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise avec eux pour divulguer devant eux de nombreuses informations le concernant… ou plutôt derrière eux car ils étaient dans la voiture. Il avait vraiment envie de câliner Lily mais n'eut aucune possibilité de le faire avec les parents de la jeune fille qui les regardaient. Il se résigna donc à partager un stupide verbiage avec les Evans, à regarder par la vitrine et à sombrer parfois dans le sommeil, lorsque ses paupières devinrent trop lourdes.

Ils arrivèrent à 10h45. Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la voiture et de gagner l'intérieur de la gare. Lily dit au revoir à ses parents. Severus sans conviction, fit de même avec les Evans, il permit même à Mme Evans de lui faire une brève accolade. Puis ensemble, Severus et Lily franchirent la barrière magique du quai 9 ¾, laissant derrière eux les parents de Lily dans le monde moldu. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps à monter dans le train et à trouver un compartiment vide.

S'affalant sur la banquette, Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient juste à l'heure, et peu de temps après avoir posé leurs fesses sur les sièges, le train s'ébranla.

« J'espère que personne d'autre ne viendra nous rejoindre », déclara-t-il tout à coup, en lançant des regards furieux à des étudiants qui passaient.

Lily qui était assise en face de lui, pouffa. « Tu es toujours du genre très accueillant, n'est-ce pas Sev ? »

« Seulement pour toi », répondit-il sérieusement. Il s'étendit délibérément de tout son long sur la banquette en espérant que personne ne vienne demander à s'y asseoir. « Fais de même », dit-il à Lily.

« Je ne veux pas mettre mes pieds sur la banquette », protesta Lily. « Vraiment Sev, et si une première année qui n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller demande à se joindre à nous ? »

Severus grimaça. « Eh bien, je crois que cela pourrait être acceptable, mais tu devras t'asseoir à mes côtés, si cela se produit. Si tu mets au moins un de tes bagages sur la banquette à côté de toi, cela fera croire qu'il n'y a plus de place dans notre compartiment. »

Lily résista à l'envie de rouler les yeux et soupira. « Oh, très bien. »

Elle céda et fit ce que Severus lui demandait.

Severus pensa qu'elle semblait un peu agacée par sa suggestion. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda t-il, de plus en plus irrité. « Tu ne te soucies pas vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre vienne se joindre à nous ? Et si Potter et Black venaient ici ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'en soucie », répliqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne…veux pas être impolie. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature. »

Severus dit en grognant : « Non, je ne le crois pas mais je voulais simplement être seul avec toi, Lily. Nous avons été coincés dans la voiture de tes parents pendant des heures et je pouvais à peine te toucher le bras sans me préoccuper ce qu'ils pouvaient penser ou dire. »

« Comment ? », demanda Lily, blessée. « Coincés dans la voiture ? Mes parents ont été très gentils de te conduire à la gare, Sev. Comment aurais-tu fait sans mes parents pour t'y emmener ? »

Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lily se couvrit la bouche avec sa main, scandalisée par ses propres mots. Elle était sur le point de présenter ses excuses, mais Severus, blessé par ses paroles, la coupa. « Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Oui. Tu as raison, Lily. Mes parents ne sont pas comme les tiens. Ma mère est folle et mon père n'est qu'un poivrot. Je n'ai pas demandé la sympathie de tes parents ! »

Puis brusquement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et Potter passa la tête furtivement à l'intérieur de celui-ci. « Ah, voilà un couple malheureux qui se chamaille déjà ! », déclara t-il d'un air suffisant. Il donna un petit sourire en coin à Severus puis sourit à Lily.

« Va t-en, Potter ! » lâcha Lily, les dents serrées.

« Non, je crois plutôt que je vais rester et entendre le récit des vacances de Snivellus », continua James en rentrant dans le compartiment. Sirius Black le suivait.

« Il n'y a rien à entendre », grinça Severus, ses doigts touchant sa baguette. « Sors maintenant, Potter, ou tu vas le regretter. »

« Je ne le pense pas, Snivellus », se moqua James en souriant méchamment. « Tu vois, tu nous a tous stupéfiés l'année dernière mais tu ne pourras jeter le moindre sort cette fois-ci. »

« C'est vrai », ajouta Sirius. « Qu'est qu'on pourrait lui faire, James ? » demanda t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Oh, je ne sais pas… », répondit James avec désinvolture. « Mais, je te rassure Rogue. Cela sera douloureux » dit-il en faisant face à Seveus, son ton devenant menaçant. Il se pencha vers lui et lui parla à l'oreille assez faiblement pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre : « Tu peux croire que tu as Evans mais elle mérite cent fois mieux que toi. Je ferais attention à mes arrières si j'étais toi, Snivellus . »

De plus en plus en colère, Severus perdit son calme et brandit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il la planta directement dans le cou de James. « Recule, Potter », grogna Severus. « Tu ne sais rien du tout, alors ferme-la ! ».

Potter recula avec un petit sourire et dit à Sirius : « Allez, viens, camarade, partons. Pour l'instant, Snivellus, tu es sauf mais attends la suite ! »

James et Sirius sortirent et Severus aboya derrière eux « Lâches ! »

Quand la porte du compartiment se referma, Lily dit : « Ne l'écoute pas. C'est un idiot avec une grosse tête. »

Leur dispute précédente momentanément oubliée, Severus soupira. « C'est bon, c'est bon », murmura t-il.

Le reste du voyage fut beaucoup plus calme. Severus et Lily ne reparlèrent pas de leur désaccord. Enfin, le Poudlard Express arriva en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les étudiants commencèrent à descendre du train et à se joindre à la foule qui grossissait. Severus se dirigea avec Lily vers un attelage tiré par des sombrals. Il vit Poudlard au loin. Bientôt, leur sixième année allait commencer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous donne rendez-vous à dans deux semaines pour le banquet de début d'année à Poudlard.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	14. Chapter 14

_**Un grand merci à Yoann, Miette, Srithanio, zaika , RUBIKA666, et molly59 qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez… **_

_**Voici donc le quatorzième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 14** :

Dès son entrée dans la grande salle, Severus se sentit comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Poudlard. Les quatre longues tables familières, une pour chaque maison, s'alignaient sur toute la longueur de l'immense pièce et devant elles la grande table où les enseignants étaient déjà assis. Au milieu, Dumbledore siégeait sur une chaise à haut dossier qui ressemblait à un trône. Il était altier et sage, comme toujours. Severus pensa qu'il n'était guère différent de l'époque où lui-même avait été professeur à Poudlard. Il y avait cependant de notables différences dans le personnel. Le professeur Trewlawney n'était pas encore là. Le professeur de DCFM se trouvait en bout de table, l'homme semblait timide, au milieu de la quarantaine avec des cheveux touffus et des lunettes. Severus se rappela du nom de l'homme, c'était Hermes Herman. Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le professeur avait eu « un malheureux accident » dans la forêt interdite à la fin de l'année. En vérité, Severus savait que le professeur avait été lié à Voldemort.

Ses pensées ayant vagabondé sur la grande salle et ses habitants, Severus n'écouta pas ce qui lui disait Lily.

« Sev ? », demanda t-elle, un peu agacée. « Tu ne m'écoutes pas ? »

Se rappelant de leur dispute précédente dans le Poudlard Express, Severus reporta son attention sur Lily. « Je suis désolé, Lily », dit-il sincèrement. « J'étais juste…euh…distrait. »

« C'était plus qu'évident », répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne semblait pas très heureux.

Maintenant, en regardant ses yeux verts clairs, Severus se sentit brûlant et coupable. Il ne voulait pas la rendre furieuse mais cela semblait arriver très naturellement. Etait-ce dans sa nature de mettre les gens en rogne ?

« Honnêtement, Lily », insista Severus en lui prenant la main. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'ignorer. Que me disais-tu ? »

Lily soupira, se calma puis déclara : « Je disais que je pense que Potter aura tout autant la grosse tête cette année qu'il ne l'avait les années passées. Regarde-le. » Elle lui fit un signe en direction de la table des Gryffondors.

Là se trouvait James Potter qui ressemblait tant à Harry, son expression était seulement arrogante et pleine d'orgueil. Severus ne pouvait entendre ce que le garçon disait mais il était évident qu'il se vantait auprès de ses autres camarades étudiants. C'est avec un peu de remords pour ses crimes passés que Severus réalisa qu'il avait été injustement sévère envers Harry à de nombreuses reprises. Même si Harry ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père au goût de Severus, le temps passé auprès de Lily lui avait fait comprendre que Dumbledore avait eu raison : il tenait plus du côté de sa mère.

Roulant les yeux pour produire un effet dramatique, Severus rétorqua ; « Eh bien, quoi de neuf ? Au moins, il y a toujours des choses prévisibles qui sont écoeurantes. » Ses minces lèvres se plissèrent un peu bizarrement sur un côté.

Lily rit et acquiesça de la tête. « Tu as raison, Sev. »

Remarquant que le professeur McGonagall introduisait les premières années dans la salle, Severus suivit leur exemple pour aller prendre place. Lily et lui se séparèrent en se faisant un petit geste de la main. En s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards, Severus essaya délibérément de se tenir aussi loin que possible d'Avery et de Mulciber mais lorsque les deux autres garçons remarquèrent son isolement, ils allèrent tranquillement s'asseoir l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de Severus, à son grand désespoir.

« As-tu passé un bon été, Severus ? », demanda Avery, sarcastique.

« Je dirais que oui », ricana Mulciber en lançant un regard furieux en direction de la table des Gryffondors où Lily était assise. « As-tu passé tout ton temps libre avec cette sang de bourbe, Severus ? Est-ce qu'elle en vaut vraiment la peine ? Un bon coup, peut être ? »

« Comment oses-tu parler de Lily de cette manière ! », siffla Severus en sortant sa baguette.

« Hey, du calme ! », dit Avery, un peu inquiet de la réaction de Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête de noix ? »

Il rangea sa baguette mais ses doigts continuaient à en effleurer l'extrémité. Il prit un air renfrogné. « Laisse-moi seulement tranquille, Avery. »

« Oh, tu redeviens cérémonieux en nous appelant maintenant par nos noms de famille, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Mulciber méchamment. « Très bien, Rogue. Je ferais attention à mes arrières si j'étais toi. Tu ne devrais pas aller faire l'imbécile avec de mauvaises fréquentations. Il pourrait y avoir de terribles conséquences… », termina t-il avec une voix faussement inquiète.

Avery et Mulciber s'en allèrent en riant sous cape. Severus les regarda partir, maussade. Il assista passivement à la répartition et reconnut à peine la nouvelle chanson du choixpeau. Aucune mention n'avait été faite concernant la menace de Voldemort ou de l'unification des maisons. Severus ne prit pas la peine d'écouter les mises en garde de Dumbledore au sujet de la forêt interdite et des objets prohibés à Poudlard. Ses yeux allèrent se poser sur l'arrière de la nuque de Lily et il se demanda comment allait se dérouler cette nouvelle année.

Le repas fut fade. Il mangea les différents plats sans se soucier de les apprécier. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs des Serpentards, Severus se demanda encore si le fait de revivre sa vie n'était pas une erreur. Certes, il avait remédié aux problèmes à la maison mais maintenant, les Maraudeurs et ses camarades Serpentards allaient sans aucun doute lui en poser d'autres. En outre, plus le temps passait, plus Severus se rendait compte de la différence d'âge entre lui et Lily. C'était là une question qu'il n'avait pas prise en considération lorsqu'il avait décidé de revivre sa vie. Ses souvenirs de Lily dataient de sa jeunesse, sans la guerre pour les souiller. Il se sentait comme un sale et vieil homme qui essaye de voler un berceau.

Severus s'assura que toutes ses affaires étaient bien arrivées puis il quitta les dortoirs pour aller faire une courte promenade avant le couvre-feu. Déambuler dans les couloirs avait toujours eu un effet thérapeutique dans son autre vie. Il parcourut les cachots, alla jusqu'à la salle de cours de potions et s'arrêta un bref instant pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Derrière les tables des étudiants se trouvait une porte qui menait à son bureau et à sa réserve personnelle. Comme il était étrange de voir quelque chose de si familier et pourtant si différent. Horace Slugorn occupait encore ces pièces. Il quitta les lieux et continua son chemin jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrée secrète de ses anciens quartiers. Encore une fois, ceux-ci n'étaient pas les siens. Il aurait voulu qu'ils le soient car au moins, il aurait pu dormir seul et tranquillement. L'idée d'avoir à partager une chambre avec les autres lui répugnait.

Finalement, Severus se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta jusqu'au premier étage. Il traversa la grande salle désormais vide. Il laissa vagabonder son esprit comme il le faisait avec ses pieds. Quelques instants plus tard, il buta dans quelqu'un.

« Monsieur Rogue, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de vous», déclara la voix âgée de Dumbledore.

Haletant légèrement, Severus fit un pas en arrière et regarda directement le visage de l'homme qu'il avait tué. C'était toujours ces mêmes yeux bleus perçants comme jadis. Dumbledore avait eu quelques soupçons le concernant. Bien sûr, le directeur avait eu raison de l'être vis-à-vis du jeune Severus dans son autre vie car il avait fait partie du groupe d'étudiants qui s'était tourné vers la magie noire et maintenant, avec un Dumbledore qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui, Severus ne put s'empêcher de dresser instinctivement ses barrières mentales entre lui et l'homme. Dumbledore fut surpris car il essayait d'utiliser la légilimencie sur lui et il fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand savez-vous vous servir de l'occlumencie, Monsieur Rogue ? », demanda t-il brusquement.

_Oh, merde_, pensa Severus. « Euh,… », lâcha t-il maladroitement, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Le visage ridé de Dumbledore affichait un regard pensif mais il ne poursuivit pas son interrogatoire. Nul doute que le vieil homme pensait que Severus avait appris cela afin de protéger ses pensées en raison de la magie noire qu'il connaissait.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites en train d'errer dans les couloirs si tard ? C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu. »

« En effet, monsieur. Je suis désolé », répondit Severus d'une voix étouffée. Il allait s'en aller, tout décontenancé par cette rencontre, quand la voix traînante de Dumbledore lui demanda : « Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous trouble, Severus ? »

Se rendant compte de la familiarité avec laquelle Dumbledore s'adressait à lui, Severus s'arrêta. Il aurait voulu lui dire la vérité, être simplement capable de se confier à une personne comme il l'avait fait après la mort de Lily… mais c'était impossible car il se souvint comment Dumbledore l'avait utilisé pour mener à bien ses objectifs, par conséquent Severus demeura silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à l'homme.

« Non, monsieur », répondit-il calmement en s'éloignant.

« Alors, bonne nuit, monsieur Rogue », lui retourna Dumbledore derrière lui.

Choisissant de ne pas répondre, Severus s'en alla et se dirigea vers les donjons. En entendant clairement l'usage de son nom de famille par Dumbledore, Severus sut que le directeur n'était à nouveau pas proche de lui.

Dumbledore n'était pas son ami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis désolée pour le retard.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. J'ai envie de plaindre Severus, à part Lily, il n'a aucun ami à Poudlard…

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review pour m'encourager.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	15. Chapter 15

_**Un grand merci à Yoann, EtoileDeNeige, NessL, summertime02 et molly59 qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez… **_

_**Voici donc le quinzième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 15** :

Severus fut obligé pendant deux jours et trois nuits de partager un dortoir avec des gens qu'il détestait et à assister à des cours ennuyeux et monotones. Il commença à penser que cela avait été une erreur de retourner à Poudlard mais Lily était là et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était revenu. Il se demanda comment il pourrait survivre à deux années de cours exténuants et à des étudiants impolis et agaçants.

Son temps avec Lily était fortement limité, mais heureusement, aujourd'hui il aurait doubles potions avec elle. Il savait que le cours serait en principe une farce car il se targuait d'être meilleur maître de potions que Slughorn. Lily et lui avaient toujours été partenaires en potions, même après avoir cessé d'être amis dans sa vie passée et ils avaient été les deux meilleurs élèves dans cette matière.

Quand Severus entra dans la salle de cours, il faillit se diriger vers le bureau où il s'asseyait lorsqu'il avait enseigné en tant que professeur. Il se força à reprendre son ancien siège en tant qu'élève. Severus sentit immédiatement les odeurs des vapeurs provenant de trois grands chaudrons. La couleur dorée du chaudron émettait des arômes très agréables et Severus sentit le parfum frais de la forêt où Lily et lui s'étaient rencontrés, le parchemin neuf et la douce chevelure de Lily. Il sut qu'il s'agissait de l'Amortensia.

En moins d'une minute, Lily l'avait rejoint et lui adressa un bref sourire.

« Tiens-tu le choc, Sev ?

« Je crois que ça va », tenta t-il de dire d'un air évasif. Il ne voulait pas lui donner des raisons de s'inquiéter.

Avant que Severus ne puisse y répondre, James et Sirius entrèrent en parlant bruyamment et ils prirent place juste derrière eux. Severus grogna intérieurement. C'était typique de Potter de choisir de s'asseoir directement derrière lui et de tenter de gâcher son travail. Heureusement, Slughorn arriva peu à près, de sorte que James n'eut pas cette chance.

« Bonjour, tout le monde ! », lança la voix sonore et joviale de Slughorn.

« Sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions et bien sûr votre exemplaire du 'Manuel avancé de préparation des potions'. »

Severus tira de son sac son vieux livre scolaire usagé. Tout le reste était déjà sur la table de travail, tout comme Lily. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil à son manuel et il fit une grimace en pensant à Harry Potter qui avait utilisé celui-ci et qui avait appris ses sorts. Heureusement, son exemplaire était propre, sans annotation. Il se souvint de l'avoir recouvert de notes afin d'améliorer les processus dans la préparation des différentes potions et comment il avait inventé plusieurs sorts au cours de sa sixième année, dans son autre vie. Il décida de garder ces choses en tête. Severus savait qu'il était peu probable que quelqu'un découvre ses sorts et les utilise contre lui.

« Très bien, donc », continua Slughorn. « J'ai préparé trois potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil. C'est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capables de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parlé même si vous ne les avez jamais faites vous-mêmes. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ? »

Severus savait que c'était du Veritaserum. Il savait que Slughorn commençait chaque nouvelle année scolaire avec le même cours. Il aurait pu lever la main s'il avait voulu mais il décida de ne pas le faire. Ce fut avec un regard ennuyé qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily qui agitait fiévreusement sa main dans l'air, un peu comme le faisait Hermione Granger.

« Oui, mademoiselle Evans ? », demanda Slughorn, visiblement heureux.

« C'est du Veritaserum, monsieur », débita Lily. « C'est incolore et sans odeur, il oblige le buveur à dire la vérité. »

« Excellent ! », s'exclama le professeur. Severus pensa que les boutons de son gilet menaçaient de sauter, il était exubérant. Il alla tranquillement vers le chaudron suivant et demanda à la classe de quoi il s'agissait. Dans le fond de la salle, une jeune fille de Serdaigle répondit correctement que c'était du Polynectar et elle expliqua ce qu'il faisait.

Severus fronça les sourcils à la vue de ce chaudron, il se rappela comment les ingrédients avaient disparu de sa réserve au cours des deuxième et quatrième années de Harry Potter. Il n'avait jamais été en mesure de prouver que c'était lui qui avait volé ceux-ci mais ses soupçons avaient été justes et fondés. Le Polynectar était surfait et éculé de toute façon. Etre déguisé pendant une heure c'était mieux que rien mais Severus connaissait de meilleurs moyens pour se cacher afin d'éviter d'être découvert.

Enfin, Slughorn arriva devant le dernier chaudron et demanda ce que c'était. Il attendit patiemment que quelqu'un lève sa main. Severus regarda Lily en pensant qu'elle aurait pu savoir cela. Il ne pouvait se rappeler si elle l'avait su la première fois. Severus savait de toute évidence mais il ne voulait pas le dire. Toutefois, il se demanda s'il ne pouvait pas répondre et se mettre ainsi dans les bonnes grâces de Slughorn. Il n'avait jamais reçu une juste reconnaissance pour son excellence en potions car il avait toujours gardé cela pour lui-même.

Sachant que cela jetterait de l'huile sur le feu pour Black et Potter, Severus leva la main tout de même. Il n'allait pas être lâche.

Slughorn sembla surpris et dit : « Euh, oui, monsieur Rogue ? Vous connaissez la réponse ? »

« Oui, monsieur », déclara Severus posément. « C'est de l'Amortensia, le plus puissant, euh, philtre d'amour au monde. »

Les sourcils de Slughorn s'arquèrent sous le choc et il acquiesça. « Oui, oui, c'est correct, monsieur Rogue. Très bien. »

Severus se demanda un instant si le professeur allait attribuer des points à sa maison mais comme il ne l'avait pas fait pour Gryffondor ou Serdaigle, il pensa qu'il ne le ferait pas. Au lieu de cela, le gros homme parla de la manière dont l'Amortensia agissait, dans la mesure où la potion ne pouvait pas créer l'amour. Là, Lily lui sourit et il rougit un peu et balança ses cheveux vers l'avant pour dissimuler ses joues. La potion créait simplement un engouement ou une obsession.

Potter ricana fortement et se retourna pour regarder Severus. « Je parie que c'est la raison pour laquelle Evans pense qu'elle est attirée par toi », cracha t-il dans un murmure perçant et moqueur.

Black se mit également à rire, « Ouais, c'est pourquoi Snivellus connaissait la réponse à la question. »

Severus se hérissa en entendant leurs paroles, mais il ne voulut pas leur donner plus de munitions. Slughorn éclaircit sa gorge et dit : « Maintenant, jeunes hommes, veuillez reporter votre attention sur le cours. »

James et Severus se calmèrent et Slughorn expliqua la leçon du jour, la réalisation de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant.

Severus connaissait la potion et n'avait pas besoin de regarder dans le livre. Il commença nonchalamment à préparer celle-ci et en moins de vingt minutes, il l'avait mise en bouteille. Lily le regarda, toute étonnée.

« Wouah, je savais que tu étais brillant en potions, Sev mais c'est un temps record pour toi. T'es-tu entraîné durant l'été ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça », répondit-il d'un air nonchalant.

« Je l'ai regardé. », laissa échapper James en se retournant. « Il n'a pas fait de la manière préconisée par le livre. Donc, cela doit être mauvais. Il essaye juste de t'impressionner, Evans. C'est tout. »

« Tais-toi, Potter », rétorqua Severus. « Ce n'est pas parce que ton tête est enflée de pensées selon lesquelles tu serais le meilleur, que l'esprit des autres gens ne sont pas plus axés sur la réflexion concernant d'autres choses, comme à s'améliorer et à penser en dehors des gifles. Vraiment, ton caractère borné a atteint un nouveau niveau pathétique. »

« Retire tes paroles, Rogue ! », aboya Sirius.

Slughorn se glissa entre eux, brisant ainsi le potentiel combat. « C'est assez, jeunes gens ! », s'exclama t-il. « Monsieur Rogue, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part. « Il ramassa le flacon sur la table de travail de Severus et l'examina. « Quoi que », marmonna t-il. « Vous avez réussi à créer la Goutte… parfaitement et d'une manière très efficace, si je peux ajouter. Hmm, eh bien, peut être pourrais-je oublier cette petite dispute avec vos camarades. Dix points pour Serpentard. Continuez à bien travailler. »

Slughorn s'éloigna et Severus lança un petit sourire satisfait à Potter et à Black. Le cours se termina et Lily sortit avec Severus. Elle lui donna un large sourire.

« C'était génial, Sev ! », s'exclama t-elle en lui prenant le bras. « Tu as non seulement fait la potion parfaitement mais ta réplique à Potter était exacte. » Elle rit.

Intérieurement, Severus était rayonnant. Il se sentait mieux et ce depuis bien longtemps. Finalement, il avait enfin obtenu une certaine reconnaissance pour ses talents et il avait fait rire Lily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous donne rendez-vous à l'année prochaine pour la suite.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela m'encourage pour la traduction et il y a 120 chapitres à traduire...

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis

PS : Le prochain chapitre de 'Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents' ne sera pas publié lundi prochain comme prévu mais le 5 janvier 2009. Désolée pour le contretemps mais j'ai avancé mon départ pour aller passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans ma famille.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Un grand merci à yoann, pali, Emmy, Autor, summertime02 et molly59 qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez...**_

_**Voici donc le seizième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 16** :

Le mois de septembre fut mitigé pour Severus. Il continua à passer beaucoup de temps avec Lily et il constata qu'il était de plus en plus proche d'elle et cela en dépit de leurs disputes occasionnelles et son impression d'être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. On s'occupait bien de sa mère, pour autant qu'il le savait du fait de sa correspondance avec elle. Le monde sorcier était vraiment ingénieux quand il s'agissait d'ouvrir une brèche dans l'utilisation des hiboux par rapport à l'acheminement du courrier façon moldue.

Malheureusement, les Maraudeurs étaient plus impitoyables que jamais. James Potter, en particulier, n'avait de cesse de tourmenter Severus chaque fois qu'une occasion se présentait. Avery et Mulciber avaient commencé fort avec leurs menaces et leurs railleries vis-à-vis de Severus mais sa tactique de les ignorer semblait marcher. Ils devinrent de plus en plus ennuyés au fil des semaines en raison de l'absence de réaction de la part de leur victime. Severus sécurisait toujours la zone autour de son lit pendant qu'il dormait. Il n'était pas assez fou pour leur faire confiance une fois le dos tourné.

Le cours de potions était une simple formalité pour Severus. Après son premier cours dans cette matière au cours duquel il avait démontré son excellence, Slughorn avait pris de l'intérêt pour lui. Après un de ses cours en septembre, le professeur s'approcha de Severus et les invita, lui et Lily, au prochain Slug Club qu'il organisait. Severus voulait décliner l'invitation mais Lily pensa que cela serait une bonne idée et elle insista pour qu'il se joigne au groupe. Severus accepta… seulement pour Lily.

Ainsi donc, Severus et Lily se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau de Slughorn le dernier jour du mois. Le gros homme était aux petits soins pour ses étudiants préférés et il leur demandait s'ils souhaitaient boire ou manger quelque chose. Puis il s'assit avec un grand boum sur sa chaise très large et rembourrée et il regarda ses élèves comme des trophées.

« Alors dites-moi, Severus », commença Slughorn en souriant largement. « D'où tenez-vous vos compétences en potions ? Je me souviens de votre mère, quoique pas mauvaise, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement intéressée par la matière. »

Renfrogné, Severus marmonna : « Pas par héritage, monsieur. C'est simplement le fait d'un dur labeur et d'acharnement. »

Comme c'était typique de Slughorn de ne connaître qu'à peine Eilen Prince ! Severus savait que sa mère n'avait pas été une personne extraordinaire lorsqu'elle avait été à Poudlard. Elle avait été une Serpentarde calme et maussade qui s'était gardée pour elle-même et qui avait été capitaine du Club Gobstones. Il était également évident qu'elle n'avait pas attiré l'attention du sexe opposé.

« Ah », répondit Slughorn automatiquement, certain de toute évidence de n'avoir rien d'autre à ajouter. Il tourna alors son attention sur quelqu'un d'autre, laissant à Severus l'impression d'être agacé.

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et murmura : « Tu vois, pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir ici. »

« Je suis désolée, Sev », dit-elle pour s'excuser et en lui serrant la main pour faire bonne mesure. « Je pensais qu'un peu d'interaction sociale te ferait du bien. »

Un peu vexé, Severus demanda doucement : « Et pourquoi ça, Lily ? Crois-tu que j'en ai besoin, comme si j'étais en quelque sorte incomplet autrement ? »

« Non », répondit Lily à voix basse, en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur eux. Elle regarda Slughorn et s'excusa pour elle-même et Severus auprès des autres invités, pour cela Severus lui fut éternellement reconnaissant. Il sortit de la pièce avec Lily et ils trouvèrent un salle vide où ils purent continuer leur conservation.

« Tu vois, Lily », déclara Severus d'un ton apaisant avant de mettre ses pieds dans le plat. « Je ne veux pas commencer une dispute. »

« Moi, non plus », répondit Lily doucement en se rapprochant de lui. « Je voulais juste… te dire que tu as le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que moi, Sev. Je veux que les autres voient ce que je vois en toi. »

Tandis qu'il était touché par ses paroles et ses sentiments, Severus soupira encore. « Je te remercie pour ton attention, Lily mais peut être que je ne veux personne d'autre à mes côtés. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai », répliqua Lily avec précaution.

Soulevant un sourcil, Severus demanda : « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… parce que tout le monde a besoin d'amis, de gens qui se soucient d'eux, qui font attention à eux. »

« Je t'ai pour cela », insista-t-il. « J'ai eu des gens que j'avais l'habitude d'appeler des amis dans ma maison mais ils ne me fréquentaient qu'en raison des connaissances en… magie noire, que je pouvais leur apporter. »

« Oui. J'ai remarqué que tu ne les fréquentais plus, Sev. Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, tu es différent… Tu sembles beaucoup plus mature à certains égards. Cela paraît fou mais je suis sûre que quand je te regarde au fond des yeux, je sens que c'est une personne plus âgée qui me fixe. »

Le cœur de Severus battait rapidement et lourdement dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-elle lire si bien en lui ? Lily n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la légilimencie pour savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il avait toujours été fier de n'être qu'un livre fermé pour le reste du monde mais Lily défaisait ses résistances et mettait à jour toutes les pages prêtes à être lues entre les lignes.

« V-vraiment ? », bégaya Severus, la gorge serrée.

« Es-tu nerveux, Sev ? », demanda Lily innocemment, confuse de sa réaction.

« Non, désolé », répondit-il rapidement en se ressaisissant. « Tu m'as juste pris au dépourvu. Tu fais de drôles de choses pour moi, Lily. » Il sourit ironiquement et essaya de changer d'humeur.

Lily lui retourna simplement son sourire. « Eh bien, je t'aime encore. »

Severus regarda son joli visage, complètement stupéfié. Lily l'avait encore étonné une fois de plus. Alors qu'elle agissait habituellement comme une jeune fille de seize ans, il y avait des moments où elle l'impressionnait totalement et l'arrêtait net. Severus se rappela une fois de plus pourquoi il était revenu en premier lieu.

Il s'agissait de sa Lily. Cela était bien réel.

Puis, ce fut le baiser qu'ils partagèrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Ai-je droit à une petite review ? Cela me fait tellement plaisir…

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	17. Chapter 17

_**Un grand merci à yoann, Srithanio, RUBIKA666, Kaomisha, summertime02 et molly59 qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez… **_

_**Un grand merci à NessL qui a traduit ce chapitre. Molly59 et moi n'avons fait que sa relecture.**_

_**Voici donc le dix-septième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteurs** : NessL et DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 17** :

Severus et Lily quittèrent la salle de classe déserte une heure plus tard environ, après avoir pris le temps d'apprécier leur présence mutuelle et d'aborder de nombreux sujets. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où ils devaient se séparer, Severus s'arrêta pour contempler la silhouette de Lily qui s'éloignait. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers les profondeurs des cachots.

Cependant, juste après qu'il se soit retourné, James Potter émergea apparemment de l'ouvrage en pierre et lui fit face.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à cette rencontre, il saisit donc sa baguette dès qu'il le put.

« Qu'est que tu veux, Potter ? », siffla t-il.

Potter, pour sa propre protection ou simplement dans le seul but d'harceler Severus, avait lui aussi sorti sa baguette.

« A quoi joues-tu, Rogue ? », demanda t-il avec agressivité. « Crois-tu vraiment qu'Evans va rester avec toi alors qu'elle pourrait avoir n'importe quel gars de cette école ? »

« Oh, comme toi ? »

« Et bien, elle ne veux peut-être pas l'admettre », dit-il pompeusement. « Mais je suis sûr qu'elle m'aime bien. Je ne vois pas comment le contraire serait possible. J'ai tout ce que les filles veulent. Je ne comprends ce qu'elle voit en toi, Rogue. »

« Cela prouve juste à quel point tu es aveugle et arrogant, Potter », dit Rogue avec condescendance et en plissant les yeux. « Lily n'est pas une fille ordinaire, et elle ne va pas se contenter de n'importe qui. »

« Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui », répondit James en reniflant.

Incrédule, Severus abaissa son nez vers un Potter incapable de comprendre comment il faisait pour être aussi imbu de lui même. Etait-ce juste pour se donner en spectacle, ou plutôt, pour masquer ses propres doutes ?

« Continue à te dire ça, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que ta grosse tête est incapable de comprendre que_ certaines _personnes peuvent voir des choses plus profondément qu'elles ne le sont que tu as raison. Lily et moi partageons une histoire que tu n'auras jamais avec elle, du moins aussi longtemps que je serai concerné, et je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu n'aies jamais ta chance avec elle. »

« Est-ce une menace ? », demanda James d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

« C'est possible », répondit Severus presque avec nonchalance, tout en appréciant l'impétueux Potter.

« Tu n'es qu'un bâtard arrogant... », commença James en perdant son calme et en essayant simultanément de jeter un sort à Severus.

« Ca suffit, Potter », gronda Severus qui avait maintenant sorti complètement sa propre baguette et qui la pointait vers le visage de James. Quand Severus parla, il y eut dans le ton de sa voix une autorité qui n'existait pas lorsqu'il il était plus jeune. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Potter resta bouche bée.

Finalement, Potter recula et dit brutalement.

« Tu ne peux pas parler pour Evans, apprenti mangemort. Je connais ta vraie passion et ce n'est pas ton amour pour les autres. Ce que tu aimes, c'est la magie noire, Rogue, et je le sais. Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien de bon dans la vie, si ce n'est à ta perte. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Potter », dit Severus gravement, maintenant énervé mais en gardant un ton distinct. « Tu ne connais pas la moitié de la vérité. »

« Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie une fois, espèce de bon à rien », dit James.

« Ce qui signifie ? », interrogea Severus. « Oh, oui, Potter... Je me souviens plutôt bien de ce petit incident », dit-il d'une voix basse, et à chaque mot prononcé, son ton devenait plus acerbe. « Tu n'as jamais eu aucune considération pour ma vie. Tu voulais juste sauver ta propre peau. Penses-tu que j'ai oublié ce que tu m'as dit, le jour où tu m'as humilié devant tout le reste de l'école ? Que tu détestais le seul fait que _j'__existe_, Potter. Dis-moi, quelles sortes d'hommes accordent si peu d'importance à la vie des autres ? Penses-tu être le meilleur au monde, même mieux que tes propres amis, je présume? Mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Tu n'es qu'un lamentable trouillard qui sait seulement courir se cacher dans les jupons de papa maman et qui exige tout ce qu'il désire. Sans Lily, tu n'es qu'une coquille vide. Tu veux uniquement être avec elle afin d'avoir l'impression que tu as gagné quelque part. »

Les années passées à tester ses techniques d'intimidation sur des étudiants naïfs avait donné à Severus l'avantage, dont il avait besoin pour enfoncer ses griffes profondément. James Potter était enseveli sous le tas d'insultes, et abasourdi, il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Ils continuèrent simplement à se dévisager pendant quelques secondes.

Finalement, James répondit maladroitement :

« Et bien, souviens-toi, Servilus, je n'ai pas oublié ce jour-là en potions... Et je ne vais pas oublier cette conversation non plus. Contrairement à toi, j'ai des amis pour me soutenir. Je serais prudent, si j'étais toi. »

Sur ces paroles, James le quitta. Severus garda sa baguette prête jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon disparût après avoir tourné le coin.

Severus regagna les dortoirs en soupirant. S'il avait été efficace pour rabattre le caquet de Potter, il savait que plusieurs des accusations qu'il avait lancées à l'autre garçon étaient tout aussi valables pour lui. N'avait-il pas pensé à un moment qu'il pouvait utiliser à volonté la vie des autres si cela lui permettait d'arriver à ses fins ? N'avait-il pas fait preuve de lâcheté en servant Voldemort ? Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ces souvenirs, même s'ils venaient d'une autre vie.

Alors que Severus était assis sur son lit et appréciait le fait que Avery et Mulciber ne soient pas dans les environs, il se demanda s'il méritait vraiment Lily. Il l'avait toujours aimée et il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger son fils, mais était-ce suffisant pour contrebalancer tout le mal qu'il avait pu causer ? Méritait-il honnêtement d'avoir cette deuxième chance ? Après tout, qu'est ce qui le rendait aussi spécial ? Lily était-elle seulement un but inaccessible, une lutte effrénée, un trophée ? Maintenant qu'il l'avait, craignait-il ce qu'il possédait ? Il se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore : ses anciens souvenirs allaient le hanter pendant cette nouvelle vie, et avec quatre mois de recul, Severus pouvait déjà confirmer ce fait. Il se demanda si, quelle que soit sa volonté de changer le cours des choses, il ne retomberait pas toujours au même endroit. Le destin avait-il décidé de s'acharner sur lui non pas une, mais deux fois ?

_Ne sois pas un idiot, Severus_, se réprimanda t-il lui-même. _Tu as embrassé Lily sur les lèvres pour la première fois il y a à peine une heure. N'avais-tu jamais espéré qu'elle te retourne l'affection que tu éprouves pour elle ?_

La douleur constante dans sa poitrine devenait à présent lancinante. Depuis le jour où, par sa faute, il l'avait perdue dans son autre vie, cette douleur était un rappel permanent de sa plus grande erreur et de son pire souvenir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi cela lui faisait toujours aussi mal maintenant. Il avait Lily, bon sang. Elle était sienne aussi sûrement que le soleil allait se lever le lendemain matin, mais que se passerait-il si le monde s'arrêtait ? S'il n'y avait plus de soleil. Plus de Lily.

Un vide, un sentiment d'une perte d'une profondeur insaisissable, l'envahit jusque dans ses ultimes retranchements. Severus ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il se sentait vide et désespérait de trouver une solution à ses émotions insurmontables. Severus réalisa avec un serrement de cœur que c'était lui qui ne pouvait pas vivre avec.

Il pouvait essayer tout ce qu'il voulait pour se racheter. Il pouvait donner tout l'amour du monde et même au-delà pour Lily, mais les dommages causés à son âme, eux, resteraient. Ils ne se soigneraient pas tant qu'il les rouvrirait de temps à autre. S'infliger des dommages irréversibles faisait partie de lui même autant que la nécessité de respirer.

James avait-il raison ? Severus, ne valait-il que si peu ? Il se détestait lui même. Il devrait être heureux. Il le savait, oh combien il le savait, mais au diable ces foutus sentiments. Severus ferma les yeux, en espérant que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, il serait de nouveau mort. Il n'avait eu qu'à cligner des yeux pour se retrouver dans cette maudite vie, pourquoi le contraire ne serait-il pas possible ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le sommet de son lit à baldaquin qui lui renvoyait son regard. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Il était incapable d'être totalement heureux, et se détesta encore plus pour cette raison.

Severus prit un tournant sombre ce jour-là, la tentation de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité se fit plus forte qu'elle n'avait été depuis longtemps.

Si Lily avait été là, elle lui aurait demandé ce qu'il faisait, car même Severus n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était lui-même son pire ennemi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous à dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Merci de laisser une review. Je suis sûre que NessL les appréciera.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis

PS : Je vous signale que mes autres traductions auront du retard dans leur publication. Mes bétas et moi-même sommes débordées de travail… Désolée pour ce contretemps.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Un grand merci à yoann, Tinwë, Emmy, RUBIKA666, Kaomisha et molly59 qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez…**_

_**Je remercie molly59 pour son excellent travail de béta. N'hésitez à aller lire ses fics, elles sont très bonnes.**_

_**Voici donc le dix-huitième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 18** :

Depuis qu'il avait partagé son premier baiser avec Lily et qu'il avait eu cette confrontation avec James, Severus avait été froid et distant même envers Lily. Il s'infligeait tout cela lui-même alors qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir. Lily lui demanda un jour ce qui n'allait pas mais il ne voulut pas entrer dans les détails. Avec un haussement d'épaules, Severus la planta à un endroit, la laissant regarder tristement sa silhouette qui s'estompait au loin.

Le week-end précédant Halloween, il y avait une sortie prévue au Pré-au-Lard. Severus ne se sentait pas prêt à y aller. C'était juste une autre possibilité de sortir et de risquer d'être confronté à Potter et à sa bande et si ce n'était pas eux, cela serait Avery et Mulciber. Même si ces derniers ne lui avaient pas adressé le moindre mot depuis des semaines, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient parlé de lui derrière son dos. Il savait qu'un Serpentard amoureux d'une née-moldue Gryffondor risquait de provoquer une mutinerie mais il s'en fichait. Il ne se souciait guère de cela ces derniers temps.

« Sev ? » le supplia Lily pour la troisième fois, ce vendredi-là après la fin des cours. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir avec moi ? »

Lily voulait visiter Pré-au-Lard. Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait, Lily était belle, intelligente, talentueuse, populaire et adorable.

« Je t'ai dit, Lily », rétorqua Severus, de plus en plus agacé par son insistance. « Tu peux y aller avec n'importe qui. Tu as une multitude d'amis. »

« Mais je veux y aller avec toi », insista t-elle de sa voix si douce et accueillante. Ils étaient dans une alcôve bien à eux, loin des regards indiscrets.

Severus essaya en vain de ne pas regarder dans ses yeux. Il changerait d'avis s'il le faisait mais en soupirant, il baissa le regard vers ces orbes verts, si tolérants, si aimants et il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi moi, Lily ? », murmura t-il. « Je veux dire… en général… pourquoi moi ? »

« Allez viens, allons dans un endroit encore plus discret », dit-elle car elle savait qu'ils devaient parler.

Severus acquiesça et Lily l'amena dans une salle de classe vide à proximité. Après que la porte se soit refermée, Severus marmonna 'Muffliato'.

« Très bien », dit-elle un peu sévèrement. « Que se passe t-il, Sev ? Je sais que tu n'avais pas une haute opinion de toi-même dans le passé, mais je pensais que tu avais bien changé ces derniers temps. Tu as laissé tomber tes supposés amis de ta maison l'année dernière. Tu as jeté hors de ta maison ton horrible père. Tu as pris soin de ta mère et tu l'as aidée. Tu es plus brillant que jamais en potions et j'ai entendu dire que tu excelles en défense. Toi et moi avons partagé un baiser mais nous ne nous sommes plus embrassés depuis. Dans l'ensemble, j'avais l'impression que nous étions vraiment de plus en plus proches, mais maintenant, je me sens comme repoussée. Ai-je fait quelque chose, Sev ? Dis-le moi parce que je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi tu agis de la sorte. »

« Ce n'est pas toi, Lily. C'est moi », commença t-il à dire et il regarda son visage s'abaisser.

« Oh, non. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda t-elle, effrayée par ce qu'il allait dire. « Tu veux rompre avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens commencent toujours par ce genre de baliverne. 'Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi.' » Elle débita tout cela très rapidement, c'était une chose qu'elle ne faisait que quand elle était anxieuse. Severus pouvait voir ses yeux brillants.

« Non, non, non », répondit en vitesse Severus. Il se rapprocha d'elle et il la prit dans ses bras.

« Lily, non… jamais ça. Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi… mais je ne veux pas que tu pleures ou que tu penses que je veux te perdre. Tu as raison, j'ai été difficile et c'est compliqué, vraiment compliqué à t'expliquer. Disons seulement que j'ai eu un grand revirement il y a quelques mois. Dans mon esprit, j'ai pu voir ce qu'aurait été ma foutue vie si je t'avais repoussée et conservé mon amitié pour Avery et Mulciber. »

Cela n'était pas toute la vérité, mais sans lui révéler qu'il revivait sa vie, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait dire. Dans sa tête, il voyait toujours les vieux souvenirs de sa vie passée, c'était un constant rappel de ce qu'il avait été, mais aussi ce qui pouvait encore arriver dans cette vie.

« Oh, Sev », expira t-elle, sa voix indiquant à la fois ses préoccupations et son soulagement.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui. « Tu savais que je n'aimais pas tes anciens amis, et oui, j'étais inquiète de ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si tu étais resté avec eux, mais tu n'aurais pas rejoint Vous-Savez-Qui ou fait des choses bizarres. Je savais que tu valais mieux que cela. Je savais que tu allais prendre la bonne décision. »

Ses mots le hantèrent, il avala nerveusement sa salive, puis il murmura : « Ne sois pas si sûre de toi, Lily. J'ai fait des trucs assez noirs quand j'étais avec mes amis. Je sais que je t'ai dit que c'était juste pour le plaisir, et c'était la vérité. Ce que nous faisions était assez amusant pour nous mais cela me rend malade maintenant. Je ne peux pas te garantir de ne pas me briser un jour et de faire de nouveau quelque chose de terrible, et en particulier à Potter. »

Lily hocha la tête. « Eh bien, Potter pourrait mériter cela », fit-elle remarquer.

« Peut être ne me provoque t-il pas assez, mais nous devons désormais arrêter de parler de cela, d'accord ? »

Cela mettait Severus mal à l'aise de s'étendre sur sa nature obscure. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il était capable de faire mais s'il pouvait s'abstenir de refaire de telles choses cette fois-ci, il le ferait. Il savait que Lily ne voudrait pas rester avec lui s'il tournait mal.

« D'accord », décida Lily, relâchant son étreinte sur lui pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Te sens-tu mieux maintenant ? »

« Un peu », répliqua Severus honnêtement.

« Bien. Et comme tu le sais, même si tu devrais déjà le savoir, espèce de stupide connard », déclara Lily, quelque peu taquine. « Je t'aime tel que tu es. Ne doute pas de cela, même si tu doutes de toi-même. »

Severus acquiesça, même s'il était difficile pour lui de comprendre comment une personne pouvait l'aimer et l'accepter tel qu'il était, comme le faisait Lily. Il savait qu'elle ne lui mentait pas juste pour le faire aller mieux. Il pouvait douter de lui-même mais du moment où il commençait à douter que ce que Lily ressentait pour lui, il aurait besoin de se frapper lui-même mentalement pour être aussi idiot.

« Maintenant, veux-tu aller avec moi au Pré-au-Lard, espèce d'abruti entêté ? », demanda t-elle toujours taquine.

« Comment m'as-tu appelé ? », demanda Severus en souriant légèrement, son humeur venant juste de remonter en flèche.

« Allez maintenant, Sev », dit-elle un peu impatiente. « Eh bien, viens-tu ? »

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est juste parce que tu me l'as demandé si gentiment », concéda t-il.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus et Lily marchaient sur le chemin qui menait de Poudlard à Pré-au-Lard. L'air frais d'automne soufflait, les feuilles colorées bruissaient sur les arbres à proximité. Certains arbres étaient déjà presque dénudés. Le village se trouvait juste un peu plus loin.

« Où veux-tu aller ? », demanda Lily.

« Dans un endroit assez calme et certainement pas à 'Les Trois Balais', il y a beaucoup trop de monde. »

« Alors, que proposes-tu ? »

« Que penses-tu de 'La Tête du Sanglier' ? », suggéra Severus.

« Ce vieil endroit ? », s'enquit Lily, plissant son nez à la mention du dit pub. « N'est-il pas un peu… glauque ? »

« Ce n'est pas si mal que ça. J'y suis déjà allé auparavant », déclara Severus sans réfléchir.

« Tu y es déjà allé ? Quand ? » Lily semblait surprise. Les étudiants n'avaient pas l'habitude d'aller à 'La Tête du Sanglier'.

Réalisant son erreur, Severus qui faisait allusion à son ancienne vie, mentit. « Oh juste une fois avec quelques camarades de ma maison… il y a longtemps. »

Ne semblant pas du tout convaincue, Lily céda néanmoins. « Eh bien, d'accord. Je fais confiance à ton jugement, Sev. »

Ils prirent le chemin en direction du bas de la rue principale, et passèrent devant plusieurs boutiques qui étaient fréquentées par les étudiants, 'Honeydukes', 'Derviche et Bang' et bien sûr 'Les Trois Balais'. Quand ils atteignirent l'orée du village, ils tournèrent et continuèrent un peu plus loin. L'enseigne cassée du pub pendait comme toujours. Tandis que les choses évoluaient avec le temps, il semblait qu'à 'La Tête du Sanglier' rien ne changerait jamais.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub, seules quelques personnes étaient à l'intérieur. Deux d'entre elles étaient assises au bar et ne regardèrent même pas les deux étudiants. Derrière le bar se tenait un vieil homme avec des horribles cheveux gris, il les fixa de ses yeux bleus perçants.

Severus fit signe à Lily de le suivre jusqu'à une table à proximité. Il regarda tout autour de ce cadre trop familier. Il était venu ici plusieurs fois dans sa vie passée, y compris la fameuse nuit où il avait entendu la prophétie. S'il n'avait pas désiré avoir plus de tranquillité, il ne serait pas venu ici, mais il ne voulait pas aller à l'étage où la scène de son ancien crime avait eu lieu.

« Que voulez-vous boire ? », aboya le vieil homme.

« Seulement deux bièreaubeurres », répondit Severus. Il grimaça intérieurement. Boire de la bièreaubeurre, c'était si juvénile mais il avait pensé que le barman n'aurait certainement pas servi à des sorciers mineurs du whisky pur feu.

« C'est le frère de Dumbledore », murmura Severus à Lily.

« Vraiment ? », demanda Lily en chuchotant, stupéfaite. « Maintenant, que tu l'as dit, c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent. »

Peu après, Aberforth Dumbledore arriva à leur table avec deux bièraubeurres. Lily le remercia mais Aberforth ne fit que grogner en retour.

« Il semble l'opposé de son frère », murmura Lily.

Severus haussa les épaules et ne fit aucun commentaire. Sa rencontre avec le vieil homme n'avait pas été agréable et il avait été rude quand il l'avait été jeté hors du pub.

Ils passèrent une heure à 'La Tête du Sanglier', le temps passa d'une agréable manière. Lily décida que le lieu n'était pas si mal après tout. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, Severus paya le barman et ils s'en allèrent.

L'air frais automnal les surprit quelque peu après leur sortie du pub. Lila cria lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par l'arrière. Pensant que cela devait être Potter et sa bande, Severus hurla : « Lâche-la, Potter ! »

« Je ne suis pas Potter », répondit une voix bourrue et Mulciber sortit de l'ombre. Il tenait Lily d'une manière menaçante et sa main était plaquée sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

Avery et deux autres Serpentards, Rosier et Wilkes, le rejoignirent. « Maintenant, nous allons te montrer, Rogue, ce que l'on entendait quand on te disait de faire attention à tes arrières », siffla Avery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Ai-je droit à une petite review ? C'est ma seule récompense pour cette traduction.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis

PS : Le quinzième chapitre de 'Liberate me ex infernis' ne sera publié que le week-end prochain et non pas vendredi comme prévu. Je suis encore débordée de travail et celui-ci n'a pas encore été relu par Tigrou19.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Un grand merci à RUBIKA666, Kaomisha, molly59, Koutall, Faersûl, EtoileDeNeige, Aelwynn, summertime02, Demenciae qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez…**_

_**Faersûl, pourrais-tu me communiquer les petites erreurs que tu as remarquées dans les précédents chapitres.**_

_**Voici donc le dix-neuvième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteurs** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 19** :

« Maintenant, nous allons te montrer, Rogue, ce que l'on entendait quand on te disait de faire attention à tes arrières », siffla Avery.

« Lâche-la », rétorqua Severus sur un ton plein de venin. « C'est notre querelle. Laisse Lily en dehors de ça. »

« Oh, je ne le crois pas », dit Avery avec dérision. « Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais c'est à cause de cette sale sang de bourbe que tu as cessé d'être notre ami et que tu as commencé à être notre ennemi. Elle est donc tout aussi responsable que tu l'es. »

« Ne l'appelle pas ainsi », hurla Severus, sa baguette brandie en face de lui. Il essaya de le toucher lui et les autres mais c'était difficile.

« Mais, c'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? », coupa Wilkes.

« Voilà le marché, Rogue », commença Avery. « Nous te laissons partir sans le moindre coup si tu nous laisses avoir du bon temps avec la fille. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Pas de marché », grogna Severus. « Je te demande une nouvelle fois gentiment : Laisse partir, Lily. »

Mulciber lorgnait sur Lily et l'examinait de près avec un regard malsain. « Jolie, pour une sang de bourbe », commença t-il mais, d'un mouvement rapide, Severus le stupéfixia. Un simple coup du poignet et Mulciber était allongé, laissant libre Lily.

« Pars, Lily ! », cria Severus.

Lily hésita, la peur était visible sur ses traits. « Non, Sev », protesta t-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Tout va bien se passer. Allez va t-en ! », insista t-il tandis que les autres se rapprochaient de lui.

« Tu vas payer pour ce coup-là, Rogue », grogna Rosier. « Penses-tu être plus futé que nous ? Nous sommes plus nombreux que toi. »

Lily qui était toujours là, fit un mouvement en direction de Severus tandis que les trois Serpentards l'encerclaient. « Seversus ! », cria t-elle visiblement effrayée et inquiète pour lui.

« Bon sang, Lily ! Va t'en ! », hurla Severus.

« Je vais aller chercher de l'aide », répondit-elle en criant avant de s'enfuir finalement et de disparaître de sa vue.

Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement, maintenant qu'elle était hors de danger. Il évalua les autres. Ils avaient tous entre seize et dix-sept ans et ils connaissaient bien la magie noire, surtout grâce à lui d'ailleurs, cependant ils devraient être trop faibles par rapport à un sorcier adulte.

« Vous avez fait une grave erreur », siffla Severus. Il fit un rapide mouvement avec sa baguette. Ce qui fit apparaître une méchante entaille sur la joue de Wilkes, comme il l'avait fait à James Potter, quelques mois auparavant.

Momentanément pris par surprise, Wilkes plaqua sa main contre sa joue ensanglantée et montra ses dents irrégulières à Severus. Il essaya de lui lancer un sort de brûlure mais cette faible tentative fut bloquée facilement par Severus.

« A qui le tour ? », demanda t-il, osant presque les combattre comme si cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Rosier cria : « Incarcerem ! »

Avec un petit rire, Severus bloqua également son sort. « Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'amateurs », les railla t-il présentement. « Vous pensez que vous pouvez me battre en duel. Vous me donnez beaucoup trop d'informations en prononçant les incantations à haute voix. »

« La ferme, Rogue ! », glapit Avery. « Tu oublies que nous avons des contacts qui peuvent nous apprendre toute la magie noire qu'ils connaissent, des sorts d'un niveau beaucoup plus avancé que tu ne pourras jamais nous apprendre. »

« Comme Lucius Malfoy, je présume », demanda Severus. « Cet homme est une plaisanterie. »

« Ose lui dire cela en face la prochaine fois que tu le verras et nous verrons comment tu seras reçu », rétorqua Avery, et avec ce qui semblait être un geste de sa main, il agita sa baguette. Sans rien dire, il tenta de jeter un sort à Severus.

Ce dernier n'était pas sûr du sortilège qu'Avery essayait de lui lancer mais il le bloqua juste à temps. Souriant d'un air satisfait, il déclara : « Avec plaisir, mais tu devrais mieux faire que cela. »

Il était sur le point de stupéfixer Avery quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose le frapper par derrière. Severus ressentit l'impact du sort de Mulciber et celui-ci le projeta à terre. Se retrouvant allongé au sol sur le ventre, Severus se réprimanda pendant une fraction de seconde d'avoir perdu du temps en railleries. Il avait bêtement abaissé sa garde à l'instant précis où Mulciber revenait à lui. Il essaya de se relever mais une lourde chaussure se posa sur son dos et le pressa durement dans le gravier et la saleté.

« Alors pas si coriace maintenant, n'est-ce pas Rogue ? », dit la voix de Mulciber venant d'en haut.

Severus put voir Avery, Rosier et Wilkes qui rejoignaient Mulciber. Un coup de pied bien placé toucha son estomac puis un autre ses côtes. Les quatre Serpentards se mirent à le frapper brutalement pendant plusieurs minutes, Severus gémissait intérieurement. Il se demanda si Lily allait rapidement revenir avec de l'aide. Il se sentit humilié et stupide. Comment avait-il pu être réduit aussitôt vite à ce pathétique tas au sol par un groupe d'étudiants ? Il savait que sa baguette se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, il l'avait perdue dans sa chute.

Puis, il entendit un mot qu'il connaissait bien et il sut que celui-ci allait lui causer beaucoup de douleurs.

« Crucio ! », prononça quelqu'un sans aucune émotion.

Alors qu'une vague de souffrance se propageait à travers son corps, Severus refusa de crier. Il lui sembla que c'était Mulciber qui lui avait jeté le maléfice et il dut le subir une deuxième fois. Pendant tout ce temps, malgré les coups et les sorts, Severus n'eut pas la faiblesse de pleurer ou hurler à l'agonie.

Puis, il entendit une autre voix. Une vieille voix.

« Sacré nom d'une pipe ! Les enfants, qu'est-ce vous êtes en train de faire ? », demanda le vieil homme en colère.

Les Serpentards avaient été surpris. Paniquant, ils prirent la fuite, de peur d'être capturés par les personnes venues au secours de Severus. Ensuite, ce dernier sentit de gentilles mains sur son dos et la voix douce, bouleversée et brisée de Lily.

« Sev, oh Sev », dit-elle en sanglotant. « Que t'ont-ils fait, ces salauds ? »

« Faites attention, mademoiselle », grinça le vieil homme.

Severus se retourna avec un gémissement et s'assit. C'était Aberforth Dumblebore.

« Que vous est-il donc arrivé, mon garçon ? », demanda Aberforth d'un ton bourru. « Peu importe, nous allons vous emmener chez mon frère. Il doit le savoir. »

Severus essaya de se tenir debout, mais il faillit tomber. Il fallut qu'Aberforth et Lily le soutiennent. Ils l'amenèrent à 'La Tête du Sanglier', dans une arrière-salle. Ils le firent asseoir délicatement et Lily lui rendit sa baguette.

« Je l'ai trouvée par terre », expliqua t-elle, l'inquiétude était gravée sur son visage.

Severus acquiesça légèrement de la tête et murmura : « Merci. »

Aberforth se trouvait désormais devant la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le foyer. « Albus Dumbledore ! », lâcha t-il.

En quelques secondes, le visage de Dumbledore apparut dans les flammes. « Oui, Aberforth ? », demanda t-il, visiblement surpris.

« Albus, nous avons un problème. Un des étudiants a été blessé par d'autres. »

Dumbledore regarda par-dessus Aberforth, son regard fit le tour de la pièce ; puis ses yeux se rivèrent sur ceux de Severus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review avant de partir. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire pour cette traduction.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	20. Chapter 20

_**Un grand merci à Native, RUBIKA666, Kaomisha, molly59, Bill le Gros, yoann, zaika, K., gwen, Tsi-Na-Pah, P., Nalya, equi et Demenciae qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez…**_

_**Excusez-moi pour mon retard à vous donner ce chapitre mais comme vous devez déjà le savoir, j'avais décidé d'arrêter cette traduction faute d'avoir suffisamment de lecteurs et de reviews. Les supplications de certains d'entre vous, en particulier celles de yoann et de molly59, m'ont fait revenir sur ma décision. Je reprends donc le collier et je compte publier deux chapitres par mois jusqu'aux grandes vacances. Puis à partir du mois de septembre, j'espère être en mesure de traduire un chapitre par semaine. **_

_**En attendant, voici donc le vingtième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteurs** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 20** :

Cela sembla durer éternellement, les yeux bleus perçants de Dumbledore regardèrent au fond des yeux noirs de Severus. Ce dernier qui se sentait physiquement et mentalement affaibli par l'attaque, eut l'impression d'être mis à nu devant le vieil homme et il n'eut pas l'énergie de dresser ses barrières habituelles. Si Dumbledore en fut surpris, il ne le montra pas et aucune émotion ne fut visible sur son visage ridé.

Puis enfin, le directeur parla. « Transporte-le à travers la cheminée, Aberforth. »

Aberforth et Lily aidèrent Severus à prendre celle-ci et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Ils le conduisirent vers l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée. Une fois assis, Severus réalisa brusquement que c'était la même chaise qu'il avait très souvent occupée quand il était un professeur et un espion. Tant de nuits passées à faire son rapport à Dumbledore, à déverser son âme au vieil homme et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour finalement avoir l'impression d'avoir été trahi…

« As-tu encore besoin de moi, Albus ? », demanda Aberforth d'un air bourru.

Severus entendit la réponse négative donnée par Dumbledore. Leurs voix semblaient si lointaines mais le doux poids de la main de Lily sur son épaule le maintenait immobile, il se sentait proche et bienvenu. Aberforth les quitta un peu plus tard, laissant Dumbledore devant Severus. Ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux pour ne pas rencontrer les siens cette fois-ci.

« Mademoiselle Evans ? », demanda Dumbledore. « Ca va ? »

« Physiquement, oui », répondit-elle. « Mais, Severus… »

« Oui, je sais, Mademoiselle Evans », déclara Dumbledore posément. « J'ai besoin de parler avec Severus. Vous pouvez disposer, et veuillez prévenir Madame Pomfresh que Severus ira à l'infirmerie dans peu de temps. »

Severus adressa un regard impassible au directeur pour avoir été aussi sec avec Lily. Il voulut protester, lui demander de rester mais après une brève pression sur son épaule, Lily se dirigea vers la porte et elle sortit.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Severus ? », demanda Dumbledore.

« Comment pensez-vous que je vais, monsieur le directeur ? », marmonna Severus. S'il avait eu davantage d'énergie, il aurait parlé avec plus de vigueur. Au lieu de cela, il riva ses yeux sur le sorcier âgé, il le jaugea prudemment et suivit chacun de ses gestes.

« Etes-vous gravement blessé du fait de l'attaque ? Je peux vous emmener à l'infirmerie si vous en éprouvez le besoin. »

« Je vais bien », murmura Severus.

« C'est une question d'opinion, j'en ai peur », dit Dumblebore songeur, en caressant sa barbe tandis qu'il arpentait lentement la pièce.

Severus l'observa attentivement pendant quelques minutes et il se demanda s'il allait entrer dans les détails. Comme Dumbledore restait silencieux, Severus demanda impatiemment : « Qu'attendez-vous de moi, monsieur ? Vous savez ce qui s'est passé. »

Dumbledore acquiesça. « Oui, je sais, Severus », dit-il doucement, en s'arrêtant de parler pendant un instant. « J'ai tout vu dans votre esprit. »

Severus réfléchissait également. Il fronça les sourcils. « Ainsi donc, maintenant que vous avez réussi à envahir mon esprit, y a-t-il autre chose à ajouter ? »

« Je suis inquiet pour vous, Severus », déclara fermement Dumbledore.

Incapable de se retenir en raison de son passé qui lui faisait mal, Severus se hérissa. « Ah oui, et vous ne le remarquez que maintenant ? Vous ne sembliez pas inquiet l'année dernière quand Black m'a presque tué. Vous ne sembliez pas vous soucier de moi quand Potter et ses amis m'humiliaient devant une bonne partie de l'école. »

« Je ne parle pas des gens comme James Potter, Severus… » Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un air grave. « Je me référais à vos anciens amis, ceux-là mêmes qui vous ont tourmentés aujourd'hui. Mulciber sera bien sûr expulsé pour avoir utilisé un Impardonnable mais les autres seront simplement punis sévèrement. Oui, je m'inquiète pour vous, Severus, car pendant longtemps j'ai eu peur que vous vous joigniez à eux. »

« Et si tel avait été le cas, monsieur ? Alors, je suppose que vous vous enorgueilleriez d'avoir encore une fois eu raison d'être fier de vos chers Gryffondors et de descendre en flèche les Serpentards. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que j'ai dû subir, monsieur le directeur, et j'aimerais que cela continue. »

« Je connais certaines des choses qui vous troublent, Severus » Dumbledore parlait avec cette compassion maladive que Severus détestait tant. « Je sais également que la situation chez vous n'est pas bonne. »

Severus, absolument outré, se leva. « Comment avez-vous osé violer ma vie privée ! Vous avez profité de mon instant de faiblesse ! Ce qui se passe chez moi ne vous regarde pas. Ne pensez-vous que si j'avais voulu vous le dire, je l'aurais fait? Mais si je n'ai pas voulu vous en parler, c'est parce que j'ai eu l'impression que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas confiance en moi ? », demanda Dumbledore avec bienveillance.

C'était une question tendancieuse. Severus pouvait-il vraiment reprocher au vieil homme les interactions de son ancienne vie avec lui ? Maintenant que Dumbledore savait pour Eileen, Severus ne put s'empêcher de se venger.

« Si vous pensiez connaître très bien ma situation à la maison, alors pourquoi n'avez-vous rien fait pour votre sœur ? »

Severus savait que c'était un coup bas. C'était risqué mais il était en colère et il se sentait offensé. Il voulait sortir de cette pièce. Ses yeux paniqués erraient sans cesse tout autour de lui.

« Et comment savez-vous cela ? », demanda Dumbledore avec une voix qui était désormais pleine d'agressivité. « Vous dépassez les bornes, jeune homme. Asseyez-vous, Severus ! », hurla le directeur.

Severus resta pétrifié. Il avait rarement vu Dumbledore si furieux mais il se rappela combien l'homme pouvait être puissant. Il pouvait retenir l'attention de tout le monde rien qu'avec ses paroles. Severus céda et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, trop fatigué pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et cligna les yeux afin de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

Dumbledore soupira et prit la chaise en face de celle de son jeune étudiant.

« Severus », commença t-il sur un ton de nouveau calme. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire de vous. C'est vrai que je me suis inquiété pendant longtemps à votre sujet… en vous voyant entouré par ceux qui vous ont tourmenté aujourd'hui, mais je sais aussi que vous êtes un bon ami de Lily Evans et cela bien avant votre arrivée à Poudlard. J'ai constaté un remarquable changement chez vous cette année. La bonne influence de Lily a mis en évidence le meilleur en vous. Vous avez cessé d'être ami avec Mulciber et Avery, mais est-ce pour la bonne raison ? L'avez-vous fait pour Mademoiselle Evans ou parce que vous saviez que c'était le mauvais chemin ? Vous pouvez constater que mes préoccupations restent encore valables, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande quelles sont vos véritables motivations qui sont à l'origine de tout cela, Severus. Vous ne faites confiance à personne. Vous avez appris l'Occlumencie à un tel niveau que je n'ai jamais vu cela chez quelqu'un de votre âge. Je peux comprendre votre désir de vouloir cacher ce qui se passe chez vous, mais est-ce vraiment tout ce que vous voulez cacher, Severus ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, monsieur, ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! », lâcha Severus. Il éloigna ses mains de son visage, après avoir surmonté son envie de pleurer. La douleur était maintenant inscrite sur la totalité de sa face. Severus lança un regard furieux vers Dumbledore. « Vous pensez que vous êtes noble, n'est-ce pas ? Chacun a ses démons. Si j'avais la moitié des squelettes que vous avez dans mon placard, je pourrais certainement remplir un cimetière avec eux. Mais le vôtre, Dumbledore, serait un champ de bataille plein de victimes. »

Severus faisait allusion, bien sûr, à l'ancienne alliance que Dumbledore avait passée avec Grindelwald.

Dumbledore fut confus et une nouvelle fois furieux. « C'est assez, Severus ! », déclara t-il fermement. « Même si je suis heureux que vous ayez choisi de ne pas vous aligner sur certaines personnes, je ne peux pas dire que je sois très satisfait de votre attitude. Bien sûr, vous irez à l'infirmerie afin que Madame Pomfresh s'assure que vos blessures soient correctement soignées. Je vais prendre des dispositions au sujet de votre couchage car je ne pense pas que cela serait judicieux de vous laisser à proximité de ces garçons. »

Severus lançait des regards noirs. Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucune raison afin qu'il puisse lui faire confiance. Le vieil homme ne semblait pas être préoccupé par ses blessures physiques qui auraient du être soignées en premier lieu. Non, Dumbledore avait insisté pour lui parler et le harceler afin de lui soutirer des informations. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Dumbledore voulait retirer Severus de son dortoir, qu'il partageait avec ces jeunes mangemorts, parce qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance dans son propre jugement alors que Severus ne voulait plus être proche d'eux et qu'il ne voulait plus les rejoindre.

« Très bien », murmura Severus. « Puis-je partir maintenant, monsieur ? »

« Oui », rétorqua le directeur. « Bonne après-midi, Severus ! »

Severus quitta le bureau de Dumbledore, se sentant plus mal que quand il y était entré. Il alla à l'infirmerie, ne sachant pas où aller autrement. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il fut presque renversé par Madame Pomfresh qui se précipita vers lui.

« Il était temps que vous arriviez, Monsieur Rogue », l'admonesta t-elle en le conduisant vers l'un des lits. « Allongez-vous et laissez-moi vous ausculter. »

Severus avait désormais des douleurs en raison des coups de pieds à répétition qu'il avait reçus au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre. Il souffrait également des effets des Endoloris sur son système nerveux et il avait l'impression d'être lessivé. Il ne prit pas la peine de discuter et il se conforma aux ordres, aussi s'allongea-t-il.

La médicomage soupira tandis qu'elle l'examinait et elle secoua la tête. Severus était habitué à sa façon de faire tant en tant qu'enfant qu'en tant qu'adulte. Alors que généralement, il aurait refusé de se soumettre immédiatement à ses soins, il savait qu'elle finissait toujours par gagner à la fin. Elle était comme une arrière grand-mère qui parlait avec une petite pointe dans la voix mais son toucher était doux et ses manières aimables.

« Qu'est-ce que ces horribles garçons vous ont fait, Monsieur Rogue ? », demanda t-elle, clairement consternée. « Et pourquoi le directeur ne vous a-t-il pas envoyé directement ici ? Je vais devoir aller lui dire un mot après m'être occupée de vous. »

Malgré lui, Severus eut un petit sourire satisfait. Personne ne voulait être le destinataire de l'une des tirades de Poppy Pomfresh. « Je suis sûr que Lily vous a tout raconté », répondit Severus. « Je crois que le directeur a jugé plus important de découvrir en premier lieu ce qui m'était arrivé et cela directement par moi-même. »

« Mademoiselle Evans n'a pas été témoin de votre torture, Monsieur Rogue », répliqua Madame Pomfresh. Elle s'occupait de ses blessures pendant qu'elle parlait. « Et la prochaine fois, que le directeur pensera que c'est plus important de parler à l'étudiant à qui on a jeté des sorts et qui a été roué des coups, je ferai en sorte qu'il se fasse oublier pendant toute une semaine. Bon maintenant, dites-moi que s'est-il passé exactement ? J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir afin de vous soigner correctement. »

Severus soupira. « Eh bien… ils m'ont donné plusieurs coups de pieds… et puis Mulciber, il… il a utilisé l'Endoloris sur moi, deux fois. »

Madame Pomfresh eut le souffle coupé et elle faillit laisser tomber la fiole qu'elle tenait à la main. « Mon cher enfant ! », s'exclama t-elle, horrifiée. « Et le Professeur Dumbledore sait cela ? »

Severus acquiesça.

Severus imagina en voyant le visage de Madame Pomfresh, que celle-ci traitait mentalement maintenant Dumbledore de tous les mots. Elle termina ce qu'elle pouvait faire présentement et elle déclara : « Très bien. Vous passez la prochaine nuit ici, afin que je puisse vous surveiller au cas où. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'un des élèves souffre d'un Impardonnable qui lui a été jeté par un autre étudiant. Je vais maintenant aller parler au directeur, Monsieur Rogue. Vous feriez bien d'être dans ce lit quand je reviendrai. »

Une partie de Severus voulait demander à s'en aller, car il rêvait de voir Madame Pomfresh descendre en flèche Dumbledore. Mais il était vraiment épuisé et endolori, de plus qu'il n'avait aucun désir de retourner prochainement dans les dortoirs ou la salle commune des Serpentards. Alors si c'était en effet un cas rare , Severus accepta et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, puis il s'abandonna au sommeil.

Juste avant que la médicomage ne quitte l'infirmerie, elle plaça une main réconfortante sur le bras du jeune homme et murmura : « Vous êtes un brave garçon, Severus. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir prévenu Madame Pomfresh, Lily voulut de nouveau voir Severus mais elle supposa que Dumbledore était encore en train de lui parler. Dans très peu de temps, elle pensait retourner à l'infirmerie et voir s'il était là.

Elle se rendit en fin de compte dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et elle trouva un siège près de la cheminée. Lily se sentit réconfortée et bien accueillie par la chaleur du feu après ce qui s'était passé au Pré-au-Lard. Elle espéra que ces affreux garçons recevraient ce qu'ils méritaient. En regardant le vacillement des flammes, ses pensées la ramenèrent à l'instant où Severus l'avait supplié de s'enfuir. Elle se détesta pour l'avoir abandonné comme ça, mais elle était allée chercher de l'aide. Pourtant, en réfléchissant à la situation actuelle, Lily pensa qu'elle aurait dû rester et se battre.

Ensuite, elle ne sut pas comment elle aurait pu faire face aux quatre garçons Serpentards qui connaissaient la magie noire. Elle ne savait pas encore tous les détails de ce qu'ils avaient fait à ce pauvre Severus, mais vu l'état dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé cinq minutes après l'avoir laissé, cela n'avait du être qu'une pure fureur et un supplice sans nom.

Elle se réjouit que la pièce fût vide. Dans une heure, la plupart des élèves seraient revenus du Pré-au-Lard. Lily soupira et s'adossa davantage au dos de la chaise. Elle ferma les yeux mais elle fut dérangée quelques instants plus tard par une voix.

« Lily, ça va ? »

Toute surprise, les paupières de Lily s'ouvrirent immédiatement et elle remarqua James qui se tenait debout près d'elle. Ne venait-il pas de l'appeler par son prénom ?

« Potter ? », demanda t-elle, confuse par ce qui semblait être une véritable inquiétude dans sa voix.

« J'ai entendu dire ce qui s'est passé », dit-il. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude comme s'il avait dû courir pour revenir à Poudlard. Ses joues et son nez étaient rouges en raison du froid.

« Oh, vraiment ? », demanda Lily sèchement, mécontente de la rapidité avec laquelle les potins se propagaient. « Et qu'as-tu entendu exactement ? »

« Que toi et Rogue aviez été attaqués par quelques Serpentards. »

Lily pensa que c'était ces mêmes Serpentards qui avaient balancé la nouvelle… à moins que d'autres étudiants aient été témoins de l'attaque mais qu'ils ne soient pas intervenus.

« C'est vrai », dit-elle amèrement. « C'est drôle que tu ne te soucies que de moi. C'est Severus qui a été le plus gravement blessé. Je vais bien. »

James prit un air renfrogné et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Lily.

« Eh bien, il n'avait pas à passer son temps avec ces types s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal ! »

« Comment peux-tu être aussi cruel, Potter ? Severus ne 'passait pas son temps' avec eux. Ils sont venus à lui pour lui faire du mal ! »

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que James la dérange, le reste des Maraudeurs entra alors dans la salle.

« Pas de bol, euh, Evans ? », demanda Sirius. « J'ai entendu dire que Servilus a enfin reçu ce qu'il méritait ! »

« Oh, c'est vraiment très méchant venant de toi, Black ! », cria Lily en se levant. « Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas le laisser tranquille ! Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il a déjà assez de problèmes avec sa propre maison, laissez-le tranquille ! Et arrêtez de lui chercher querelle ! Ils l'ont attaqué ! »

« Oh, oh, on se calme, Lily », dit Lupin.

Lily lança un regard furieux à chacun des garçons. James était encore assis sur la chaise et il sembla abasourdi. Sirius afficha une béate expression sur son visage et Lily ne voulait rien d'autre que leur jeter un sort. Lupin se tenait tranquillement près de la porte de la salle et Pettigrew se recroquevillait comme d'habitude derrière lui.

« Bon, maintenant… », commença Lily encore plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller à la bibliothèque et je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de me suivre. »

Lily quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse dire le moindre mot.

James jeta un regard furieux à Sirius. « Avais-tu besoin de la mettre encore plus en colère, Patmol ? », grogna t-il.

« Quoi ? », demanda Sirius en feignant l'innocence.

Lupin roula les yeux et quitta également la salle commune. Il était inquiet au sujet de Lily car même s'ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, elle et lui s'étaient toujours bien entendus. Il ne tolérait certainement pas la manière avec laquelle ses amis traitaient Severus mais il avait trop peur de se dresser contre eux et de dire quoi que ce soit la plupart du temps. Dans son état, il se sentait même chanceux d'avoir des amis et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de briser leurs relations.

Lily était déjà à quelques mètres devant lui quand Lupin la vit. Il la suivit et il se demanda si elle allait vraiment à la bibliothèque. Il eut l'impression qu'elle allait plus probablement à l'infirmerie voir Severus.

Voulant la rattraper, Lupin l'appela. « Eh, Lily. Attends-moi ! »

Lily s'arrêta net et se retourna. « Remus, que fais-tu là ? », demanda t-elle, un peu ennuyée. Ses sourcils étaient soulevés.

« Désolé ! », lâcha t-il tout essoufflé. « Je voulais juste m'excuser pour leur comportement. Ce qu'a dit Sirius n'était pas acceptable. »

« Pourquoi alors, ne le lui dis-tu pas toi-même ? », demanda Lily vivement. « Ou mieux encore. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas présenter tes excuses au nom de tes amis à Severus pour toutes les fois où vous lui avez pourri la vie? »

Lupin sembla un peu gêné. « Je… euh… Lily, s'il te plait. Je voulais juste dire que j'étais désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé à toi… et à Servi…euh… à Severus. Même s'il ne méritait pas cela. »

« Ca alors ! Comme c'est généreux de ta part, Remus », railla Lily. « 'Même s'il ne méritait pas cela', non en effet il ne le méritait pas. Il mérite tellement mieux. »

« Eh bien, il n'est guère abordable et ce n'est pas facile de lui parler, à part toi, personne ne peut le faire. Il est toujours si… désagréable. »

« Vraiment, Remus. Que te ferait-il au pire si tu ne le menaçais pas, Remus ? »

« Il se moquerait très probablement de moi. »

Lily rit doucement. « Oui, cela lui ressemblerait bien. Ecoute, Remus, merci pour ton inquiétude mais maintenant je veux seulement être tranquille. D'accord ? »

« D'accord », lâcha t-il en la laissant en paix.

Lily marcha tout seule pendant un moment et elle se demanda si Dumbledore avait fini de parler avec Severus et ce que le directeur avait à lui dire. Elle regretta encore une fois d'avoir fui comme une espèce de lâche. Elle connaissait Severus depuis très longtemps et il était son plus vieil ami, son ami le plus proche et encore plus maintenant. Elle frissonna à l'idée que quelque chose puisse lui arriver. Lily se jura à elle-même qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais se débrouiller tout seul.

Après un certain temps, Lily se décida à retourner à l'infirmerie pour voir si Severus était là. Effectivement, en entrant dans la pièce, elle le vit au lit. Il dormait profondément, elle prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Puis, elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Jamais plus, Sev, je ne te quitterai. Je t'aime », dit-elle doucement, tandis qu'une larme s'écoulait sur sa joue, juste pour lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Rendez vous à dans deux semaines pour la suite.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	21. Chapter 21

_**Un grand merci à SherPrune, galadriel, orokasa, poufjii, Saemi67, sevy, Yamashita no Misa, vega, Kaomisha, molly59, Bill le gros, Marie, Severus86, Sora, Yoann et Lilith-sama qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez…**_

_**Excusez-moi pour mon retard, mais j'ai été débordée en juin et puis les vacances sont arrivées…**_

_**En attendant, voici donc le vingt-et-unième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteurs** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 21** :

Lily passa le reste de l'après-midi aux côtés de Severus. Quelque temps plus tard, il se réveilla, et lorsque sa vision fut assez dégagée, il put voir Lily qui était assise près de lui et lui sourit faiblement.

« Bonjour », dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, la lourdeur du sommeil et les potions continuant à l'affecter.

« Salut, Sev », répondit doucement Lily, en se penchant vers lui et en lui prenant la main. « Comment te sens-tu? »

« Je crois, que je vais bien », dit Séverus, gémissant légèrement tout en se redressant pour mieux s'asseoir.

« C'est bien », murmura Lily. « Mon Dieu, Sev ... J'étais très inquiète à ton sujet. Que t'ont-ils fait exactement? »

« Ils m'ont surtout donné à plusieurs reprises des coups de pied. Mulciber m'a jeté l'Endoloris ... deux fois."

Lily poussa un petit cri et s'exclama : « C'est horrible! Oh, Sev, je suis tellement désolée ... Dumbledore va certainement expulser Mulciber pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus hocha la tête faiblement. « Oui, il va être renvoyé et les autres seront sévèrement punis, peu importe ce que cela signifie. »

« C'est bien fait pour eux, sacrés salauds ! », lâcha crûment Lily.

Pas habitué à entendre de telles paroles sortir de la bouche de Lily, Severus eut un sourire rit doucement. « Ecoute-toi, Lily", dit-il.

« Comment? », demanda-t-elle encore fâchée à l'encontre des bourreaux de Severus. « Je ne trouve rien de drôle à cela, Sev. »

« Je suis désolé », dit-il, en essayant d'arrêter de rire en constatant l'expression indignée de Lily. « C'est juste que ce n'est pas ta façon habituelle de parler. »

Lily comprit son point de vue et se détendit. « Je crois que tu as raison », convint-elle en souriant un peu. « Eh bien, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réveillé et que tu vas bien. »

Severus murmura un merci, puis le silence tomba entre eux. Il y avait tant de pensées non dites entre eux. Si Severus avait entendu la déclaration de Lily au sujet de ne jamais quitter son côté, qu'aurait-il dit? Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, Lily garda ces mots-là au fond d'elle-même. En fait, cela signifiait plus de cette manière. Trop de gens échangeaient des platitudes vides de sens, et quand le véritable moment arrivait pour tester la loyauté, la confiance et l'amour, nombreux était ceux qui échouaient. Lily n'avait pas envie d'être l'une de ces personnes. Elle était Gryffondor après tout, n'est-ce pas? N'avait-elle pas brisé la vieille barrière entre les maisons et prouvé qu'une Gryffondor pouvait aimer un Serpentard?

Il en était de même pour Severus. Il avait vécu des années sans Lily dans son ancienne vie. Il savait ce que c'était que l'amour, et pour la première fois, il ressentit que l'amour était réciproque. L'ancienne Lily avait été sa meilleure amie, mais cette fois, il savait qu'ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à exprimer facilement ses sentiments, et si Lily gardait intérieurement ses pensées, il en ferait de même pour l'instant. Une partie de lui était presque effrayée qu'il puisse de nouveau la perdre s'il prononçait simplement une mauvaise parole. Ses mots n'avaient-ils pas fait des dégâts irréversibles auparavant ?

Traiter Lily de sale sang de bourbe avait été une horrible chose, Severus savait qu'il y avait d'autres éléments qui avaient poussé finalement Lily à se séparer de lui dans son autre vie. Pendant des années il s'était excusé auprès de Lily pour son mauvais comportement et pour le choix de ses amis avant que finalement tout cela se termine. Severus n'avait plus envie de rire maintenant. Ses douces paroles : « Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es réveillé et que tu vas bien » étaient trop gentilles.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'étais l'un d'eux, tu sais », lui fit remarquer Severus plein de dégoût.

« Mais tu ne l'es plus, Sev, tu n'es pas comme eux », protesta Lily. « Tu as parlé avec Dumbledore. Que pense-t-il ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils et lâcha : « Il semble croire que je suis encore assez suspect pour justifier son intrusion dans mon esprit.

« Que veux-tu dire? », demanda Lily, choquée et curieuse.

« Dumbledore est un très bon Legilimens, Lily », expliqua Severus avec un soupir. « Il peut lire les esprits et y trouver ce qu'il recherche. Il a mis en doute ma motivation, il semble croire que j'agis différemment simplement pour toi. »

« Mais c'est ridicule! », objecta Lily. « Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas pour moi. Tu as aidé ta mère, par exemple, tu fais cela en raison de la bonté de ton cœur et non pas pour moi. »

Sévèrus considéra ce qu'elle avait dit. S'il est vrai que son aide pour Eileen avait été bénéfique pour elle-même mais également pour lui. Severus ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la plupart de ses actions auraient été encore négatives s'il ne les avait pas faites pour Lily. Il avait affirmé avoir protégé Harry et travaillé pour Dumbledore durant toutes ces années de sa vie passée simplement pour Lily ... ou pour son souvenir, de toute façon. N'avait-il vraiment pas de propre motivation pour faire ce qui est bon et juste?

Severus avait passé de nombreuses nuits éveillé à se demander cela lorsqu'il était professeur. Quelle était sa nature? Lily dirait de lui qu'il était une bonne personne et le Dumbledore de son ancienne vie en ferait de même, du moins dans quelques années après que Severus eût travaillé pour l'Ordre du Phénix. S'il était bon, pourquoi était-il attiré par tout ce qui est sombre et mauvais? Afin de se prouver quelque chose à lui-même, d'être puissant de son propre chef… mais il savait désormais qu'il avait été stupide dans sa précédente jeunesse.

Tout comme il avait essayé de haïr Harry Potter, en raison du ressentiment d'avoir perdu Lily et le fait que le garçon soit le fils de James Potter, le temps était une étrange chose. Le passage à travers le temps l'avait changé et peut-être Dumbledore avait-il raison sur ce point. Un homme ne peut pas simplement changer de côté en raison de ses sentiments pour une personne et ensuite ne pas subir une nouvelle évolution durant les années qui suivent. Surtout maintenant, où il était obligé de revivre sa vie, Severus aperçut le modèle à suivre. Les erreurs qu'il avait faites auparavant étaient désormais si flagrantes, loin des simples souvenirs flous qui auraient dû être regardés à travers l'objectif d'une lentille télescopique.

Maintenant, au moins, Severus pouvait croire avec quelques convictions qu'il choisissait d'agir consciemment pour la bonne raison : à cause de la bonté intrinsèque de ces actions. Finalement, il céda à la vérité de sa présente existence et hocha la tête. « Je crois que tu as raison », convint-il, mais cela n'avait pas été facile pour lui de l'admettre.

Lily l'avait observé tandis qu'il s'était examiné mentalement, sachant qu'il était difficile pour lui de reconnaître ce fait - qu'il était vraiment une bonne personne.

« Tu l'es, Sev », souligna-t-elle. « Si tu as besoin que l'on te le rappelle, je serais heureuse de faire cela pour toi. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas la seule personne qui se soucie de ton bien-être. »

En entendant cela, Severus souleva un sourcil. « Oh, vraiment? », demanda-t-il.

« Oui », répondit Lily après une pause. « Après avoir raconté à Madame Pomfresh que tu avais été attaqué et blessé, je suis allée à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je voulais être seule, mais bien sûr par manque de chance, Potter et Black arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Potter n'était préoccupé que par moi, je lui ai dit que c'est toi qui avait été blessé et pas moi. Cet idiot s'est tu peu de temps après cela, puis je suis partie. »

Séverus renifla. « Je peux difficile croire que quelqu'un se soit soucié de mon bien-être, Lily. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils réagissent de cette façon. »

« Tu n'es qu'un impatient, laisse-moi terminer », déclara Lily sur un ton mi-plaisant, mi-irrité. « Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois que j'étais dans le couloir, Remus s'est approché de moi. Il a dit qu'il était désolé pour ce qui nous était arrivé, à nous deux, Sev. »

Sévèrus se renfrogna. C'était typique de la part de Lupin d'être le faiseur de paix. Connaissant l'homme dans son autre vie en tant que collègue et membre de l'Ordre, Severus en était finalement arrivé à le tolérer, même s'il ne se souciait guère de lui. Il était vrai que Lupin avait été cordial envers lui en tant qu'adulte et n'avait pas participé aux activités qui lui avait fait du mal comme l'avaient fait Potter et Black dans leur jeunesse, mais néanmoins il n'avait rien fait pour les arrêter.

« Comme c'est gentil de sa part », se moqua Severus.

« Sev », insista Lily. « Tu sais bien ce qu'il a voulu dire. »

« Oh, il veut toujours bien agir, Lily, mais s'il se souciait vraiment de moi, il arrêterait ses supposés amis. »

« Certes », reconnut Lily. « Mais je pense qu'il a juste peur de perdre leur amitié. Il a un problème ... cette maladie l'affecte tellement ... Il sait ce que c'est que d'être différent, Sev. Peut-être que tous les deux vous pourriez vous rapprocher. »

« Je ne le pense pas », rétorqua Severus en tournant la tête d'un air décidé. « Tu veux me dire que tu penses encore que, il a juste un 'problème', une 'maladie' , Lily? C'est un loup-garou sanguinaire. Un dangereux et vicieux monstre une fois par mois. Voilà la vérité et avant d'essayer de le défendre, je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais le fait d'être ami avec des gens imprudents comme Potter et Black m'a presque conduit à la mort l'année dernière. Black pensait en effet que cela serait drôle. Nous avons eu une discussion à ce sujet mais je continue à souhaiter ne pas passer trop de temps avec lui. »

Mauvaises vibrations. Mauvaises répercussions. Severus frémissait visiblement en repensant à tous les incidents qu'il avait vécus dans la cabane hurlante. Lily n'avait aucune idée de la peur qu'il avait éprouvée, d'abord parce que Lupin était un loup-garou, puis plus tard à cause de toutes ces choses qui étaient tellement plus importantes. Comment pouvait-il lui raconter l'étendue des dégâts? Ne croyant pas Lupin quand ils avaient enseigné ensemble, en pensant que Lupin avait trahi en compagnie de Black pour aller révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres le lieu où se trouvait les Potter…. Etre brutalement assommé par les trois étudiants, qu'il essayait de protéger, y compris le propre fils de Lily, car il tentait de les sauver de ces deux hommes qu'il pensait responsables en partie de la mort de Lily ... et enfin, son propre destin qu'il avait rencontré dans cette cabane ... les yeux verts de Lily qui l'avaient contemplé tandis qu'il rendait son dernier souffle. Son esprit tourbillonnant le menait d'un cauchemar à l'autre.

En voyant la respiration rapide et saccadée de Severus, la froide sueur dégoulinant le long de son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, l'air effrayé dans ses yeux fous, Lily lui prit la main, très inquiète à son sujet mais en espérant pouvoir le calmer. Elle n'avait aucune idée pour laquelle la mention de Lupin lui avait provoqué un tel effet.

« Sev », demande Lily sur un ton implorant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Sévèrus sourcilla à son contact et ferma les yeux, toutes ces horribles visions se regroupèrent en face de lui. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et fixa les orbes verts de Lily puis lui déclara en la suppliant. « Je suis désolé, Lily, je suis tellement désolé. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi ... » Incapable de s'arrêter par lui-même, Severus recula et ferma brusquement les yeux, obligeant ainsi des larmes obstinées à s'écouler, toutes les humiliations étaient écrites sur son visage. En plus de tout le reste, il n'avait pas besoin de cela.

« Severus », déclara Lily, désormais très inquiète. « Quel est le problème? » Que lui avait provoqué la torture de ces garçons ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait s'imaginer c'était qu'il souffrait des derniers effets de l'Endoloris. En ce moment-là, Lily pensa qu'il était au bord de la folie. Elle était sans voix.

Séverus s'efforça de se calmer. Le fait d'avoir pendant des années à cacher ses véritables sentiments lui permit d'installer rapidement et efficacement les barrières nécessaires. Quand il revint à un état plus normal, Severus rouvrit les yeux et déclara obstinément. « Toutes mes excuses, Lily. ... Cela était involontaire et inapproprié. Peut-être ... », commença-t-il « Peut-être devrais-tu t'en aller. Je suis désolé. »

Blessée par son ton très formel, Lily se leva et fit un signe de tête, en essayant d'empêcher des larmes de tomber. « J'espère que tu vas bien, Sev. Si tu veux vraiment que je m'en aille alors je le ferai. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non... pas de ta faute », dit-il. Il s'adoucit et ajouta : «Je suis simplement épuisé. Je te remercie d'être venue. Je te… Je te verrai plus tard, d'accord ? »

Lily acquiesça de nouveau en retenant encore ses larmes. « D'accord », répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Bonne nuit, Sev. »

Ressentant à la fois de la peur et ne voulant rien d'autre que de rester avec lui, Lily rassembla son courage Gryffondor et se pencha vers lui afin de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Severus répondit légèrement au geste affectueux et la regarda le quitter en silence.

Un peu plus tard, Madame Pomfrey revint. « Bien, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes encore là où je vous ai laissé », remarqua-t-elle. « Comment vous sentez-vous? »

« Physiquement, beaucoup mieux », dit Sévèrus en ne croisant pas ses yeux.

Madame Pomfrey s'assit sur la même chaise que Lily avait occupée un peu plus tôt. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Severus soupira et déclara : « C'est … vraiment compliqué. »

« Voulez-vous en parler? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment en parler », admit-il, ce qui était effectivement vrai. Les pensées de son ancienne vie qui hantaient Severus pouvaient difficilement être révélées à une personne. Si Lily avait pensé qu'il était devenu cinglé quelques instants auparavant, parler à Madame Pomfresh de son ancienne vie le ferait vraiment passer pour un fou.

« J'ai fait la leçon au directeur », dit Madame Pomfresh en souriant. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il ne vous ait pas immédiatement envoyé ici. Je suis heureuse que ces garçons reçoivent une juste punition, en particulier Monsieur Mulciber. Vraiment, l'idée de jeter un Impardonnable sur un autre étudiant, ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs est tout simplement dégoûtant. » Madame Pomfrey semblait manifestement insultée.

« Et vous, vous ne pensez pas que je suis comme ces garçons? », demanda Severus d'une voix calme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait comme cela à la matrone, mais son attitude était attrayante et compréhensive. Sévèrus lui avait parlé de nombreuses fois à l'âge adulte. Elle ne jugeait pas comme tant d'autres.

« Quoi? », demanda Madame Pomfresh en poussant un petit cri. « Ma foi, non, mon garçon! Le nombre de fois que je vous ai vu ici, je savais que vous ne seriez jamais comme les horribles garçons. »

« Mais vous connaissez mon intérêt pour la magie noire ... et pourquoi Potter et Black ont l'impression de bien agir en me prenant comme victime. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour faire du mal à une autre personne, Severus. Je sais que vous êtes un sorcier intelligent, instruit et puissant, et je pense sincèrement que votre intérêt pour la magie noire n'est que de la curiosité afin d'en savoir plus et également pour vous protéger. »

C'était tout à fait ça. Cela effraya presque Severus tant elle voyait juste. « Comment… Comment savez-vous cela ? », demanda-t-il en repensant à l'époque où il n'était qu'un enfant et à la lecture des livres anciens de la famille Prince qui étaient alignés sur les étagères de sa maison. Il avait voulu seulement protéger sa mère et lui-même de son ivrogne de père. Puis à Poudlard, Severus pensait finalement qu'il serait accepté, car il serait entouré de gens comme lui. La nécessité de prouver à lui-même dès son plus jeune âge avait été vitale pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas tant une connaissance qu'une impression », expliqua Madame Pomfresh. « Vous êtes un garçon introspectif et généralement seul, et vous pouvez essayer de tromper tout le monde en faisant croire que vous ne vous en souciez pas, mais personne ne dresse autant de murs autour de lui à moins d'avoir peur et de se cacher, Severus. Vous ne m'avez jamais dupé avec tous vos dures paroles et vos manières mordantes. Vous êtes si jeune encore. Personne à votre âge ne devrait avoir à endurer ce genre de vie, mon enfant. »

Severus cligna les yeux à la franchise et à la sincérité de ses paroles, cela le rendit sans voix pendant un certain temps. Si seulement elle savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait aussi jeune qu'elle le pensait ... que penserait-elle en apprenant qu'il était un adulte? Il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question. Indépendamment de son âge auparavant, Madame Pomfresh avait tendance non seulement à soigner ses blessures physiques, mais elle avait toujours été un apaisement dans son instable vie. Elle semblait savoir exactement quoi dire, et ce qui était encore mieux, c'est qu'elle voulait prononcer chaque mot.

Severus ne pouvait pas être en désaccord avec elle, mais il ne voulut pas admettre qu'elle avait raison. Au lieu de cela, il hocha simplement la tête. « Je vous remercie, Madame Pomfresh. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous le 9 septembre pour le prochain chapitre.

Ai-je droit à une petite review ?

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	22. Chapter 22

_**Un grand merci à Maud, celine, Kaomisha, yoann, TheCrasy, SherPrune, Maranwe Calaelen et Severus86 qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez…**_

_**Excusez-moi pour mon retard, mais mon beau-père est mort accidentellement il y a quelques semaines et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, mon appartement a été cambriolé et les voleurs ont emporté mon ordinateur portable sur lequel étaient les prochains chapitres. J'ai dû en racheter un et recommencer mes traductions. **_

_**En attendant, voici donc le vingt-deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteurs** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 22 :**

Sévère sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit-là, soit à cause de la douleur provoquée par ses blessures, soit à cause des pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, ou les deux peut-être, il n'en était pas certain. Cependant, il ne verrait plus l'horrible tronche de Mulciber dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Dumbledore vint le chercher à sa grande consternation.

Le directeur lui demanda poliment comment il se sentait, à quoi Severus répondit en marmonnant, mais autrement, ils n'échangèrent aucune parole. A côté de cela, Dumbledore expliqua à Severus qu'il allait lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre. Curieux, Severus suivit tranquillement le vieux sorcier à travers les couloirs en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à partager une chambre avec un Gryffindor. Cela ne l'aurait pas surpris si Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose d'aussi cruel et inhabituel.

Cependant, Dumbledore mena Severus à l'aile qui était habituellement réservée aux invités puis il s'arrêta devant une porte.

« Ce sera votre chambre, Severus, au moins pendant un certain temps. Si vous améliorez vos relations avec vos camarades de maison, vous pourrez revenir à votre dortoir. »

Severus regarda à peine Dumbledore tandis qu'il parlait. Trop de ressentiments, peut-être que certain d'entre eux étaient sans fondement, mais cela entachait encore le cœur de Severus. Il donna un bref signe de tête sec et entra dans la chambre. Dumbledore le laissa entrer heureusement sans prononcer la moindre parole. Severus referma la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci une fois à l'intérieur puis il expira et ferma les yeux. Il avait enfin un peu d'intimité. Il était regrettable qu'il eût fallu qu'il soit torturé par ses propres camarades de maison pour que Dumbledore constate que les autres étudiants s'en prenaient à Severus. Malheureusement, ce dernier savait mieux que personne que Dumbledore ne penserait jamais à punir également ses précieux Gryffondors.

En voyant la chambre, Severus remarqua qu'elle était plus petite que celle qu'il avait eue dans les donjons à partir du moment où il avait été professeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Dumbledore avait-il alors éprouvé quelque pitié pour lui? En examinant la chambre, Severus fut heureux. Son décor était simple et apaisant, et il y avait également une salle de bain. Il n'y avait pas de bureau pour écrire, mais il supposa qu'un élève n'aurait pas eu ce privilège. Il devrait toujours aller à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs.

Tout content que ce soit encore le week-end, Severus alla jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber gracieusement dessus avant de s'endormir. Aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être Halloween, mais il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de participer à la fête. Lily allait probablement se demander où il était, mais il était trop épuisé par les évènements de la veille. Severus passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent. Séverus se présenta avec réticence au petit déjeuner, il choisit de s'asseoir avec les première-année, afin de rester à l'écart d'Avery, de Wilkes et de Rosier qui lui lançèrent tous trois des regards noirs. Aucun d'entre eux ne prononça la moindre parole à Severus et il se demanda si leur punition leur avait laissé une forte impression.

Probablement pas, pensa amèrement Severus lorsqu'il quitta la Grande Salle pour aller assister à son premier cours.

En fait, la journée passa tranquillement, seulement troublée par une Lily inquiète. Son visage était un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude alors qu'elle se tenait dans la bibliothèque à l'endroit où normalement ils s'asseyaient ensemble.

« Où étais-tu hier soir? », demanda-t-elle.

« Dans ma nouvelle chambre », répondit Severus en se sentant coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit hier et gêné par la manière dont ils s'étaient séparés.

« Ta nouvelle chambre ? », dit Lily, confuse.

« Oui, Dumbledore m'a donné une chambre dans l'aile des invités ... au moins pour le moment. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'être seul après ce qui s'est passé. »

Lily acquiesça. « Je crois que je peux comprendre cela. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Sev. La fête d'Halloween était excellente. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là. »

« Je suis désolé », marmonna Severus. « Euh ... oui, veux-tu étudier, alors? »

« D'accord », répondit Lily.

Severus et Lily ouvrirent leurs livres, leur complicité scolaire retrouvée.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la vie de Severus fut assez calme. Plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait quand le prochain mauvais événement arriverait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Avery et les autres avaient été punis tous les soirs de la semaine et que cela allait encore continuer pendant des mois, qu'ils ne faisaient que lancer des regards noirs à Severus. Tout cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne complotaient pas contre lui. Les Maraudeurs, d'autre part, continuaient d'être une gêne, en particulier Potter, mais Severus pouvait facilement répondre à leurs injures. Il se rappela intérieurement son âge réel, se dit à maintes reprises qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme un adolescent. Les cours se passaient bien pour la plupart d'entre eux et Severus continuait à exceller en Potions et en Défense. Slughorn tenta de l'inviter une nouvelle fois à une réunion de son Slug Club, mais Severus déclina l'invitation, n'ayant aucun désir de supporter la turbulente attitude de l'homme en dehors de ses cours.

Les journées devinrent froides et avant que Severus ne le sût, l'hiver était arrivé. Noël n'était désormais qu'à quelques jours et il était impatient de revoir sa mère. Lily et lui rentraient à la maison pour les vacances. Severus pensa avoir la maison à lui tout seul et invita Lily à venir le voir à chaque fois qu'elle le désirait.

Gardant ces pensées à l'avant de son esprit, il compta les jours jusqu'à cette liberté. Finalement, le dernier jour de classe arriva et se passa puis Severus et Lily montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express et prirent la direction de la maison pour deux semaines de réjouissance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	23. Chapter 23

_**Un grand merci à Maud, Kaomisha, yoann, Maranwe Calaelen et nerilkaa qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez…**_

_**Cela fait deux semaines que ce chapitre est prêt à être publié, mais je n'avais plus de connexion internet car ma freebox était tombée en panne… La liste des mauvaises surprises de l'année continue, hélas… **_

_**En attendant, voici donc le vingt-troisième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteurs** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 23 :**

Le retour à leur domicile fut plus long qu'il ne l'avait été en septembre, car les vents hivernaux avaient apporté du verglas et de la neige, rendant les conditions de conduite difficiles. Au moment où Lily et Severus sortaient de la voiture des Evans, Severus sentit le peu de patience qu'il lui restait disparaître. Ses jambes avaient été à l'étroit dans la position assise pendant des heures et malgré ce fait, il n'était pas particulièrement impatient de voir sa maison dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, bien que la pensée de dormir dans son propre lit cette nuit-là fût engageante.

Après avoir aidé Lily à porter ses affaires à l'intérieur, Severus se retrouva sur le seuil avec elle. Il neigeait légèrement et le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel.

« Je crois que je devrais rentrer à la maison maintenant », dit Severus

« Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi? », demanda Lily.

Severus sourit un peu. Lily n'avait pas besoin de lui demander si sa présence était nécessaire. « Si tu veux», répondit-il. « Mais tes parents ne t'attendent-ils pas pour le dîner? »

Lily haussa les épaules. « Oui, mais je leur ai déjà dit que je t'aiderais à ramener tes affaires chez toi. »

« Bon alors, allons-y », répliqua Severus.

S'il avait été dans les limites de sa propriété, Severus aurait utilisé la magie pour déplacer ses sacs, mais dans un quartier moldu, il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Ils se mirent donc à longer la route en faisant attention de ne pas glisser sur le verglas. Les trottoirs étaient malheureusement recouverts de gros tas de neige sale.

Ils prirent un tournant et passèrent devant le terrain de jeu où Severus avait au premier abord remarqué que Lily était une sorcière. Lily parlait tranquillement de Petunia qui était revenue à la maison depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsque Severus remarqua une forme allongée sur l'un des bancs, celle-ci frissonnait violemment. Une boule se forma dans son estomac tandis que ses yeux sombres se posaient sur le sans-abri.

Severus s'arrêta de marcher et continua à fixer la silhouette sur le banc. Lily nota sa soudaine hésitation, elle cessa également sa marche et jeta un regard confus à Severus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Sev ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Peux-tu le voir? », lui répondit-il en donnant un léger coup de tête vers l'homme.

Lily suivit la direction du geste et vit le corps de l'homme allongé sur le banc. Elle hocha la tête.

« Je pense qu'il pourrait être mon père », murmura Severus, incapable de retenir l'amertume dans sa voix.

Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur banc du parc puis ils se reportèrent sur Severus.

« Nous devons passer devant le terrain de jeu, Sev. Cependant, je crois que nous pourrions marcher de l'autre côté de la rue. »

Severus se résigna à cette suggestion, Lily et lui traversèrent la rue et accélèrent le pas. Malheureusement, tandis qu'ils passaient devant le banc, l'homme s'étira, ayant probablement mal dormi, puis il s'assit. Une partie de Severus voulait tourner la tête pour avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons, mais il garda son rythme rapide, désireux d'être aussi loin que possible du sans-abri. L'homme, cependant, se mit debout et déambula comme un ivrogne en traversant la route sur laquelle la neige avait fondu pour se diriger vers les deux adolescents.

Severus remarqua cela et s'arrêta. Puis il murmura à Lily: « Passe derrière moi. » Il prit sa baguette.

« Que vas-tu faire? », lui siffla Lily à l'oreille. « Sev, c'est stupide. Allons-nous en simplement d'ici. »

« Et s'il nous suit ? », lui rétorqua Severus.

Quand l'homme fut à deux mètres de distance, Severus put clairement voir que c'était bien Tobias Rogue. Son père n'avait jamais été un homme séduisant, mais en le regardant à cet instant, Severus trouva tout chez lui déplorable. Les cheveux bruns foncés de Tobias, emmêlés et sales, tombaient librement sur son visage. Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis que Severus l'avait chassé de l'Impasse du Tisseur, il affichait donc une barbe qui encadrait sa mâchoire, aussi sale que ses cheveux. Severus essaya de ne pas respirer car Tobias empestait l'alcool et une odeur nauséabonde émanait de son corps. Il remarqua que l'homme portait encore les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait mis il y a quelques mois, ceux-ci s'étaient assombris par des mois de crasse et ils partaient en lambeaux. Il n'était pas étonnant que Tobias grelotte de froid, car il n'avait pas même pas de manteau d'hiver!

« Severus », marmonna Tobias avec une voix pâteuse et des yeux injectés de sang en le reconnaissant. « S'il te plaît ... fiston, permets-moi de rentrer à la maison! J'ai essayé de la trouver mais elle a disparu ... »

« Va-t'en, Père », lâcha Severus. « Tu n'es plus le bienvenu là-bas. »

Pendant un instant, Severus riva ses yeux sur Tobias. Même maintenant, il continuait à boire et Séverus savait que l'homme ne changerait pas. Si au moins, Tobias était sobre, pensa Severus, ce ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais ce dernier avait depuis longtemps abandonné tout espoir pour son père. L'homme se détruisait lui-même et tout le monde autour de lui.

Tobias jeta un coup d'œil à Severus en passant devant lui, puis il vit Lily et lui sourit.

« Qui est cette jolie dame? », demanda-t-il.

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires », rétorqua Severus durement. « Maintenant, retourne à ton banc et laisse-nous seuls. »

« Tu veux t'amuser un peu avec ta petite amie? », grogna Tobias. « Ne puis-je pas avoir un essai avec elle? »

Insulté, Severus sortit sa baguette et la plaça entre les yeux de Tobias.

« Tu ne parleras plus _jamais_ de cette manière à Lily », dit Severus d'un air menaçant.«Tu n'as aucun respect. Tu as choisi ton destin, père. C'est donc la vie que tu mèneras - seul et condamné par tes propres choix pathétiques. »

_Et je sais à quoi cela ressemble_, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Severus intérieurement.

Soudain, l'implorant visage de Tobias se durcit. Son colère éclata et elle faisait rage: « Tu m'as tout enlevé, fiston! Tu crois que tu peux me prendre ma femme, ma maison, mon-mon identité! Je t'aurai, tu verras. »

Severus aurait voulu utiliser la magie pour corriger Tobias, mais il savait qu'il serait tracé dans un voisinage totalement moldu. Il n'avait pas l'avantage d'être présentement à l'intérieur de sa propre maison. Il choisit donc de balancer un coup de poing sur le nez de son père. L'homme plus âgé jura et porta ses mains à son visage en sang une seconde plus tard, avant de se recroqueviller. Severus profita de l'occasion pour filer.

«Allez, viens », siffla-t-il à Lily.

Ils mirent à courir dans la rue en essayant de mettre le maximum de distance possible entre eux et Tobias. Enfin, ils atteignirent l'Impasse du Tisseur, Severus déverrouilla et ôta les protections sur la porte arrière puis il se glissa à l'intérieur, Lily le suivit peu après. Une fois qu'ils furent en sécurité, Severus poussa un soupir de soulagement et lâcha ses sacs.

Prenant la main de Lily, il la mena en silence vers le salon, où ils se laissèrent tomber sur le divan. L'électricité ne fonctionnait plus, Severus dirigea sa baguette vers la cheminée et y alluma un feu. Il y eut à la fois de la lumière et de la chaleur. Remarquant le poste de télé, Severus se rappela de toutes les années où Tobias s'était allongé sur ce même canapé, qu'ils occupaient à cet instant, avec la télévision qui hurlait en toile de fond.

« Je dois me débarrasser de cette chose abominable », fit remarquer Sévère, en fixant le téléviseur.

Lily, inquiète, savait que Severus tentait de détourner l'attention de la rencontre avec son père qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt. « Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux… Tu peux me parler de lui », murmura Lily en lui serrant la main pour le rassurer.

Lily n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré Tobias avant aujourd'hui. Elle ne l'avait vu que de loin ou avait entendu parler de lui par Severus. Même si elle avait été rebutée par d'attitude générale et l'apparence de l'homme, les remarques de Tobias à son sujet, qui auraient dû la blesser, ne l'avaient pas fait. L'émotion première qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant cet homme minable avait été de la pitié.

« Il n'y a rien à discuter, Lily», murmura Severus, en contemplant le feu.

Lily le regarda pendant quelques secondes. Les ombres des flammes vacillantes dansaient sur son visage et cela l'éclairait d'une douce lueur orangée. Dans les profondeurs sombres de ses yeux, Lily observa, ravie, le reflet du feu. Il y avait tant de colère, tant de haine, tant de besoin de se prouver. Lily ressentit toutes ces émotions s'évacuer de Severus comme la fumée, même s'il essayait de les étouffer.

« Il y a tant à dire, Sev », répondit Lily finalement tout doucement. « Mais peut-être un autre jour. Il est tard, et je sais que cela a été une dure journée mais il y a également eu tous ces derniers mois qui ont été éprouvants pour toi. Tu dois savoir que tu n'as pas besoin de changer pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Détournant son regard du feu, Severus la regarda dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts – si accueillants, si indulgents, si tendres ... D'où provenaient les paroles pleines d'inquiétude de Lily? Il savait qu'elle était inquiète à son sujet et il supposa que sa rage envers et contre son père alimentait ses préoccupations. Severus soupira et se força à afficher un petit sourire.

«Je dois finalement le reconnaître », admit Severus. « Mais tu as raison. Cela _a été_ une dure journée. Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, mais nous prendrons le plus long chemin cette fois-ci. »

Lily accepta sans hésitation et ils quittèrent l'Impasse du Tisseur. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir partagé le repas avec la famille de Lily, Severus rentra chez eux. Il s'interrogea quelques temps sur le chemin à prendre pour revenir chez lui, puis finalement, il décida que le froid n'était pas une raison suffisante pour prendre la route la plus courte après le parc. Severus s'en retourna donc de la même manière qu'ils étaient venus, Lily et lui.

Quelque temps plus tard, Severus était de retour dans le salon, ses yeux rivés sur les flammes comme avant. Il était très tard et il ne sut pas bien pourquoi, il se déplaça pour le faire, mais Severus alla prendre une couverture dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents et l'emporta. Il trouva le corps de Tobias grelottant de froid sur le banc. Severus s'approcha prudemment en espérant que l'autre homme était endormi. Ce dernier ne bougea pas heureusement et Severus se rapprocha encore plus. Avec précaution, Severus plaça la couverture sur son père. Les frissons de Tobias s'atténuèrent puis s'arrêtèrent. Il ne trembla plus.

Severus s'écarta en gardant les yeux rivés sur son père. La neige recommença à tomber une nouvelle fois. Les illuminations rouges et vertes de Noël des maisons voisines éclairaient faiblement la nuit, comme le faisait la douce lueur des lampadaires. Tout était calme et tranquille.

Respirant régulièrement, Severus sentit une chaleur pénétrer dans son cœur. Certains pourraient dire que c'était le sentiment de saison, mais c'était plus que cela.

_Lily ... chère et douce Lily._

Severus savait pourquoi il se sentait différent. La chaleur d'une couverture sur un homme abusif, perdu, pathétique, qui ne la méritait pas, et la chaleur au fond d'un cœur froid, aigri, mais tout aussi perdu d'un homme mort, c'était bonnet blanc et blanc bonnet.

Le plus grand pouvoir de Lily. C'était l'amour.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Un grand merci à yoann, SherPrune, nerilkaa, Serleena et Maranwe Calaelen qui ont laissé une review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir de lire vos remarques, continuez…**_

_**Eh oui, le prochain chapitre est déjà là. Un grand merci à Molly59 pour sa rapidité à relire et à corriger celui-ci.**_

_**Voici donc le vingt-quatrième chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Auteur** : Sindie. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : The Moment It Began

**Titre en français** : Le moment où cela commença

**Traducteurs** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Post HP7, et si on offrait la possibilité à Severus Rogue de revivre sa vie. Ses choix seraient-ils toujours les mêmes ? Venez le découvrir en lisant cette fiction.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Le moment où cela commença**

**Chapitre 24 :**

La veille de Noël, Severus prit les transports en commun pour aller voir sa mère à Sainte Catherine. Lorsqu'il descendit du bus, il contempla le bâtiment devant lui. Rien n'avait changé, sauf la saison, depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Resserrant son manteau autour de lui, Severus marcha sur le trottoir qui menait à l'entrée principale. Le fond du vent était mordant. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, appréciant sa chaleur et son intérieur accueillant.

La salle d'attente était décorée avec un arbre de Noël et quelques décorations par ici par là. Il s'approcha de la réceptionniste, qui portait un ridicule chapeau de Père Noël, ses cheveux glacés et grisonnants dépassant en dessous.

« Joyeux Noël, jeune homme », dit-elle en saluant poliment, avec un sourire anormalement élargi. « Puis-je vous aider? »

_Quelle question inutile_, pensa sournoisement Severus. « Oui », répondit-il à haute voix. «Je viens voir ma mère, Eileen Rogue. »

« Ah », rétorqua-t-elle. «Je vais leur signaler que vous êtes ici. Cela ne prendra que quelques instants. L'un des aides-soignants va vous accompagner. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Severus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et donna un bref signe de tête tout en restant au même endroit. La réceptionniste se leva et s'en alla vers l'arrière. Une minute plus tard, elle revint et lui dit : « Roger va arriver sous peu. »

«Merci», murmura Severus, toujours planté à la même place.

Le précédent sourire forcé de la réceptionniste diminua lorsqu'elle lui jeta prudemment un coup d'oeil. «Euh ... Vous pouvez vous asseoir, jeune homme », souligna-t-elle en croyant avoir affaire à un adolescent instable.

Peu habitué à ce que l'on lui parle de cette façon, Severus dut s'empêcher de rétorquer sèchement. Il s'éloigna à grands pas et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis quatre mois, que diable! Pourquoi le faisaient-ils attendre si longtemps ?

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent parurent durer cinq heures pour Severus. Il garda son regard rivé sur l'horloge, fixant la trotteuse des secondes qui faisait le tour du cadran à une vitesse atrocement lente. Enfin, un homme ouvrit la porte de la salle d'attente et appela : « Severus Rogue! »

Severus se leva et s'approcha de lui. « Bonjour », dit l'homme avec un sourire acerbe. «Je m'appelle Roger. Je vais vous escorter jusqu'à votre mère. »

« Merveilleux », répondit sèchement Severus. Il ne ressentit pas la nécessité de se présenter, le-dit Roger connaissait déjà son nom et l'oublierait probablement très rapidement ensuite.

Roger ne sembla pas blessé et il mena tout simplement Severus à la chambre d'Eileen. Une fois arrivés là-bas, Roger déclara : « Bonne visite, M. Rogue. Si vous avez besoin de nous, il vous suffira d'appuyer sur le bouton près de la porte. »

Heureux d'être débarrassé de l'homme, Severus entra et trouva sa mère assise dans un fauteuil, elle lisait. Eileen avait l'air bien. Elle portait des vêtements moldus, bien sûr, et ses cheveux tirés en arrière formaient une queue de cheval à la base de son cou au lieu de tomber librement autour son visage comme d'habitude.

«Maman», dit Severus, en essayant de maintenir sa voix.

Les yeux d'Eileen quittèrent le livre et elle contempla le visage de son fils. Lentement, elle abaissa le volume tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. «Severus! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Elle déposa le livre complètement oublié sur la table à côté de la chaise.

Eileen traversa la pièce en cinq grandes enjambées, presque en courant, et embrassa son fils. Severus lui retourna son étreinte, reconnaissant pour un accueil aussi agréable.

« Tu m'as manqué », déclara Eileen dans son épaule. Severus pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait.

« Tu m'as également manquée, maman », répondit Severus, en essayant de ne pas devenir trop émotif. « Mais ne pleure pas, maman. Je suis ici aujourd'hui et je constate que tu as l'air d'aller assez bien. »

Après quelques minutes, la mère et le fils se séparèrent. Eileen regagna sa chaise et comme il n'y avait pas d'autre place disponible, Severus alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu as l'air de bien aller », observa-t-il « Et tu sembles bien. »

« Ils sont assez bons ... pour des Moldus», déclara Eileen. « Je pense que je pourrais bientôt revenir vivre à la maison, Severus. » Eileen sourit légèrement. «D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, j'ai fait de gros progrès et j'aimerais être à la maison. Vous m'avez terriblement manqué, toi et Tobias ... L'as-tu vu, Severus? Comment va-t-il? »

Severus essaya de ne pas froncer trop profondément les sourcils en entendant le prénom de son père. Eileen semblait réceptive et alerte, mais comme elle l'interrogeait à propos de Tobias comme si rien ne s'était passé, ce n'était pas prometteur. « Père n'est ... n'est plus à la maison, maman », dit-il avec prudence. « Tu le sais. »

« Il n'est pas revenu, alors? », demanda Eileen, ses yeux étaient suppliants et un plissement plein d'inquiétude apparut entre ses sourcils.

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé», essaya d'expliquer calmement Severus. « Il n'a pas été autorisé à revenir. »

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Severus? » Son ton semblait accusateur.

« As-tu oublié, maman? », demanda Severus, sa voix parut soudain beaucoup plus dure. « Est-il vraiment nécessaire de rappeler qu'il est la raison pour laquelle tu es là? Comment il te parlait, comment il te frappait, les nuits où il ne revenait pas à la maison, toutes ses bouteilles d'alcool vides qui jonchaient le sol ...? »

Eileen se blottit dans le fauteuil et se roula en boule en se cachant le visage. « N-non, non, non », gémit-elle.

Severus eut honte d'avoir réagi aussi durement. Il n'était pas sûr que si elle répondait non à ses questions, elle reconnaîtrait qu'il avait eu raison, après tout, ou si elle évitait simplement son comportement effronté.

«Maman », dit doucement Severus en se levant du lit et se rapprochant avant de se mettre à genoux juste en face d'elle. « Maman, regarde-moi », la supplia-t-il.

Severus se réprimanda intérieurement d'avoir mis sa mère en colère, il espéra que personne n'avait entendu le vacarme et que personne n'allait entrer dans la chambre en demandant une explication à ce dérangement.

Eileen retira les mains de son visage et fixa son fils. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues étaient marquées par des sillons de larmes, cependant elle regarda courageusement au fond des yeux de Severus. Heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas appelé Tobias comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait bouleversée.

« Severus », murmura-t-elle. « Tu ... tu ne me détestes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus s'attendait à tout, cependant cette question le prit au dépourvu. « Te détester ? » demanda-t-il, horrifié. «Maman, pourquoi demandes-tu une pareille chose ? »

«Parce que ... parce que je n'ai pas été une très bonne mère pour toi », murmura honteusement Eileen.

«Ne sois pas ridicule », répondit doucement Severus en lui prenant la main. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. D'ailleurs, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais faire, en dépit de tout. Je. .. ne t'ai pas rendu les choses faciles », déclara-t-il d'un air coupable.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Severus », répliqua délicatement Eileen. « Tu m'as aidée. »

Ce fut impossible pour Severus de regarder un instant de plus au fond de ses yeux, il détourna son regard et le riva sur le sol. « Ce n'est que récemment », murmura-t-il.

Severus avait voulu que cette visite en ce jour soit heureuse, mais au lieu de cela il avait blessé sa mère en s'attardant sur des souvenirs déprimants, des choses qui ne pouvaient pas être changées. Ce qui resterait toujours ainsi, tandis que le regard de Severus se portait jusqu'à la fenêtre et qu'il contemplait la neige tomber doucement. Il savait qu'on lui avait donné la chance de revivre sa vie et que celle-ci, il ne devait pas la gaspiller. L'esprit de Noël qui élevait le cœur de beaucoup, avait le plus souvent éludé celui de Severus, mais se souvenant son simple acte de bonté envers son père indigne il y a quelques nuits, Severus pensa pour la première fois qu'il pouvait profiter de la fête. Quelque chose en lui était en train de bouger. Son apparente immobilité, ses murs porteurs s'ébranlaient pierre par pierre, planche par planche. Cela lui faisait peur, le mettait en colère et cela ne faisait que renforcer son besoin de reconstruire des murs encore plus solides que dans le passé. Maintenant, cependant, il constatait que cela ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être vulnérable auprès de certaines personnes. Lily et sa mère. Et ainsi, Severus voulut de lui-même affronter de nouveau le regard de sa mère.

« Peu importe », murmura Eileen. « Ca ne fait rien, alors Severus », dit-elle soudainement. « Comment se passe ta scolarité ? Tu n'as pas écrit grand-chose dans tes lettres. »

« Je ne peux pas être très explicite, Maman », expliqua Severus en grimaçant un peu. « Que penseraient les Moldus d'ici s'ils les lisaient ? »

Eileen rit. « C'est vrai. Les Moldus sont assez agréables, bien qu'il soit difficile de ne pas parler de la magie. Ils m'ont laissé assez tranquille et c'est ce que je veux. »

Severus acquiesça. Il savait que sa mère était un être solitaire et qu'elle préférait ce mode de vie. Il avait hérité de ce même désir. D'autres personnes étaient en général trop ennuyeuses pour s'en accommoder. Comme Eileen, Severus avait peu de tolérance pour la stupidité, l'ignorance, l'imprudence, etc.

Dans l'espoir de continuer dans cette veine, Severus s'enquit de son séjour à Sainte-Catherine. Ils parlèrent pendant un certain temps de quelques uns des autres patients et sur le traitement qu'Eileen recevait, puis cette accalmie passa, et la brusquerie d'Eileen revint. Elle posa de nouveau des questions à propos de l'école.

Severus finit par céder en soupirant. « Si tu insistes, maman », murmura-t-il. « Les autres étudiants sont toujours les mêmes et j'ai choisi de ne pas passer trop de temps avec eux. Lily et moi sommes plus proches. Les cours se passent très bien. Je suis excellent en Potions et en Défense, comme tu le sais. »

Il refusa de parler de sa bagarre avec ses camarades et des harcèlements et des farces constants des Maraudeurs, de même qu'il s'efforça de garder une voix calme. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère pour quelque raison que ce soit. A quoi bon lui faire cela quand son seul souci devait être son propre bien-être et sa guérison? D'ailleurs, Severus se considérait lui-même comme un sorcier adulte.

« Ah oui, Lily Evans, cette jeune fille que tu aimes tant », déclara Eileen. «Je suis surprise que tu ne l'aies pas emmenée avec toi aujourd'hui. »

« Je voulais juste passer du temps avec toi, maman. Je reviendrai te voir dans quelques jours et Lily pourra m'accompagner si tu veux. »

« C'est à toi de voir, Severus. Je ne voudrais pas ennuyer cette pauvre fille. »

« Lily ne sera pas ennuyée », protesta Severus.

Incapable de se retenir, les lèvres d'Eileen frémirent légèrement. A ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Roger était là, debout, sa tête glissa dans la chambre.

« Excusez-moi », dit-il. «Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais les heures de visite sont terminées. »

Severus fronça les sourcils à cet homme insupportable. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis des mois et après seulement quelques heures, il lui disait qu'il devait partir?

« Je ne savais pas que mon temps avec ma mère était limité par votre règlement », répondit Severus avec raideur en se levant. « Pourquoi devrais-je partir? Quelles bonnes raisons avez-vous, monsieur? »

Offensé par ce qu'il percevait comme un adolescent à problème, Roger répliqua avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix, « C'est le règlement, jeune homme. Je suis désolé », déclara-il, mais il ne semblait pas l'être du tout. « Mais vous devez vous dire au revoir ».

« Très bien », lâcha Severus. Il ignora ostensiblement l'homme et donna à sa mère une accolade en guise d'au revoir. « Joyeux Noël, maman », chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. «Je reviendrai te voir bientôt, je te le promets. »

« Joyeux Noël, mon cher Severus », répondit Eileen dont la voix était de nouveau brisée.

Ne pouvant parler sans laisser transparaître une forte émotion dans sa voix, Severus la relâcha et se dirigea vers la porte, il ne regarda pas en arrière. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il sentait les yeux tristes de sa mère contemplant sa silhouette qui s'éloignait à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Severus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref coup d'œil à Roger tandis qu'il marchait à ses côtés pour revenir à la salle d'attente, puis il quitta l'établissement sans un mot.

Son retour en bus fut terne. Autant il avait eu plaisir à voir sa mère, autant il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter qu'elle revienne au plus tôt à la maison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merci de me laisser une petite review, le petit bouton en bas de la page sert à ça.

Je te tiens à signaler aux lecteurs de 'Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents' et 'Obligations contractuelles' que les prochains chapitres ont été traduits et sont en relecture chez mes bêtas.

En attendant, allez jeter un coup d'œil à ma nouvelle traduction 'Harry Potter et le Survivant' et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Sachant que 'Le moment où cela commença' et 'C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !' restent mes principaux objectifs.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
